Knight'n'Daze
by gsferal
Summary: Imperial Debutante, Archivist for the Rebel Alliance and Jedi hopeful Corporal Dallayna is returning home after 20 years. She thinks the war is still active. What will happen - a faulty lightsaber and exploding star destroyers are only the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Standard Disclaimer: George Lucas owns the expansive universe that is Star Wars, I only wish I did. This is a figment of my own creation twisting what already exists.**

* * *

><p><em>Awakening from a twenty year long cryofreeze after an adventure involving a previously unknown system filled with Dark Force-Wielders, a broken hyperdrive motivator and a bag of Magic Flower (DON'T ASK!), Imperial Debutante, Archivist for the Rebel Alliance and Jedi hopeful Corporal Dallayna Ellyanon Vokan was overjoyed to discover that the war was over and the Jedi had returned to the galaxy…<em>

_A quick visit to her childhood home to pick up a memento of the past however uncovers a twenty-year-old mystery and a plot that threatens to turn her to the Dark Side of the Force forever. And so, not-so-trustworthy lightsaber in hand she begins to unravel the mystery only to have events spin wildly out of control…_

_Now, she must dodge Imperial Officers, New Republican Security, Bounty Hunters and the very Jedi Master to which she must eventually turn to for aid as well as confront the past in order to save her future…_

_ Of course, explaining about the Star Destroyer was going to be a problem no matter _what_ she did…_

* * *

><p><em><span>Knight'n'Daze<span>_By Scarlet of House Scathach

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Feeling first… Intense burning cold_- never was much good against cold_. Then, sounds…. Distant whispers spoken at full volume- _Please let it be rebels_…

My breath came in hitches, shivering shuddering things filled with fire burning its way into me ever further. Darkness surrounded me and then, several eternities later I realized that my eyes were indeed open already even as a voice, a warm, rich contralto emanating from a soft presence somewhere above me slowly came into focus and comprehension.

"That's right," It told me softly. "It's alright, you're safe in a med-center and you're alive. It's alright. You have hibernation sickness," It continued to explain with a patience to rival a Jedi's. "You're feeling the effects of being frozen right now but it's all only temporary. You've lost your eyesight and you're experiencing some horrific chills but all of it will pass in time."

"Wh-Where-" I heard my normally calm voice croak. "Where am I?"

Soft relief and warm joy answered my question far before her words ever did. Yes, the presence was decidedly female and extremely delicate at that. It Felt like Human but I have been known to be wrong before. In fact, about the only thing other then her gender that I could be certain of was the fact that the voice that was speaking to me currently was obviously not possessing of the hard angles and lines one would normally associate with the Empire.

"You and your crew are currently aboard the New Republican cruiser the _NewDawn_. We received your distress beacon and tracked you down," She explained.

_Well, la-de-da. Aren't_ we_ suddenly proud of ourselves?_

As quickly as the thought came to my mind unbidden, I naturally quelled it immediately. After all, even though I felt it a little inappropriate for a ragtag group of rebels on the run from the Empire to call themselves a Republic, others might feel differently. And besides, some might even find comfort in the name I continued my reasoning against the Dark Voice that always seemed to follow me. As always, the reasoning worked immediately. The Dark Side may be ever present but it was also always easily dismissed with a mental flick of one's mind.

"H-How long were we out?" I asked finally past chattering teeth.

Harsh resolve pulled about her like a cloak between one heartbeat and the next.

"Well, we- we know that your crew went into cryogenic freeze upon leaving some previously unknown system and that you're last contact was-"

"-Please, stop stalling and just tell me how many years we missed," I stated finally with a firmness that spoke volumes as to how much I thought of dancing around the issue.

"Well, ma'am, the fact of the matter is that we aren't sure," The female voice responded with bluntness. "The records from the war are pretty sketchy and well…. Many of the records were lost from your ship. Although, to the best that we can determine…. 20 years or so."

"20 _years_?" All semblance of control was lost beneath my amazement and shock.

"Yes ma'am," She told me. "I- I'm afraid that I also have to ask you some basic questions ma'am as part of the records that were lost were the medical files."

Inwardly I sighed.

"Go ahead."

"Name?"

"Corporal Dallayna Ellyanon Vokan, Second-assistant to the Head of Archives Section, Hoth Base," I answered automatically. "Serial number 43-2865-5214-9673."

"Thank you corporal," She told me and I Knew that droids were already busy working away at retrieving my file even before she finished speaking.

Don't ask me _how_ I knew though. I just _know_ things, which I suppose would stand to reason given the circumstances surrounding my life. Of course, I also suppose that it says something about the circumstances surrounding my life that after my initial shock at discovering how long we had been frozen that I took the loss of time in stride.

Hard experience had taught me to accept strange circumstances long before my team and I had encountered our recent adventure concerning a previously unknown system filled with Dark Force-Wielders, a broken hyperdrive motivator and a bag of magic flower (don't ask!). So, it only stood to reason that not even this recent turn of events really fazed me. I had vast experience with stranger things (unfortunately) - myself being one of them. After all, an imperial debutante who can slice becoming an archivist for the Rebel Alliance at the tender age of 17 is an oddity in and of itself without having to throw in the fact that I hoped to one day become a Jedi Knight.

Of course, that one I'm _still_ trying to figure out.

"I'll let you rest now," She told me, and the presence left.

How long I lay in that bed, I honestly have no idea but I do know that I had barely managed to gain some semblance of calm meditation when I felt an all-too familiar tremor in the Force slip into my room. I didn't bother to hide my smile as she came up to my bed.

"Now, how in the galaxy did I know that you'd be up and around long before any of us Jetta?" I asked her chuckling just a little.

"Well, I keep telling you that you need to work on your control, Dale," Her rich voice answered me with just the merest hint of scolding. "Did you think I was just pulling your leg?"

"Oh that's right, go ahead and keep teasing me Jetta Greystar," I replied. "But I do warn you now; if I ever turn to the Dark Side you _will_ be the first on my list."

A laugh answered my old joke and humor wafted on the Force through the room warming me in ways that no medicine could. For once, I was actively grateful for the fact that my eyesight was momentarily gone.

Oh now, I know that I was raised in the best of schools- the Imperial Finishing Academy to be exact. And even though my parents had paid hundreds of thousands of credits to make their darling daughter extremely beautiful, graceful, witty and capable of handling emperors and kings… next to Jetta Greystar, I sometimes felt like a reaver from the farthest reaches of the galaxy _particularly_ when she laughed.

Tall, dark and aristocratic, her features and manner bespoke far more of royal blood then my tiny stature and winsome face ever could. Couple this with the characteristic Jedi calm and even a _master_ would feel intimidated much less a hopeful padawan-learner.

"Do you need some help achieving the meditation?" She asked finally.

"No, no, I was doing _just_ fine until someone decided to interrupt me," I countered.

Again that laugh. Rich, aristocratic, filled with gentle humor.

"Then I was just in time to give you something to ponder while you meditate," She poked lightly back.

"Oh really?" I felt my eyebrows rise of their own accord.

"Well, first off, it seems that the war you and your people referred to- the one against the Empire and the Rebel Alliance is over with. The Rebel Alliance won and are now the New Republic- of course, they're still a bit new but…. The government has been established-"

My breath swelled through my suddenly calm and completely controlled lungs.

"- Wait!" Jetta called out. "There's more Dale," She warned me voice grim despite her building excitement. "There's a Jedi Academy now, called the Praxeum. In fact, they've even had a few graduates. Dale," And now her excitement was completely apparent thrumming through the Force like a barely contained monsoon. "The Jedi have returned."

A little known fact in the galaxy these days is of course, the Jedi Code, which strictly dictates that, and I quote: "There is no emotion. There is only peace."

And naturally of course, for one of the few times in my entire life. Ever since hearing about the Force and the Jedi Code at the tender age of eight, I completely, undeniably and without the least bit of guilt then or now thoroughly ignored that edict of the Code that ruled my life. My hoots, my hollers, my yahoos and yes, even my words must have been heard from core to rim.

_"YES! TAKE THAT YOU SONNUVA DILGUL! THEY'RE BACK! HA-HA-HA! WHERE IN THE SITH IS MY T'LACKING GREBLIAN CIDER, SLICK! THEY! ARE! BACK!"_

What had been to me 12 years of patient waiting and struggle- a lifetime of hiding and danger filled with furtive searches in the deepest shadows for the merest hint of a small piece of knowledge, the tiniest bit of lore- 12 years… and it was over.

My awaited master was to come now. I _knew_ it…. My salvation was on the horizon at long last and I could see it. At long last the Force was to provide me a master who could finally begin my training. At long last someone could teach me how to control the strange abilities with which I was born.

At long last, the Force who had created me with a blaster in my hand from the moment of my very birth within a galaxy under fire had delivered the one thing I needed to keep from becoming that which I loathed…. At long last.

Jetta of course, only laughed at my antics well used to them by now and waited for me to calm down. With all of the normal patience of a true Jedi she merely let me laugh in relief since she knew my dilema all too well herself, although she was in far less danger then I was.

As it has been a couple of generations since the Jedi have been around, I suppose that it must be explained that the Force is- well, _everything_.

It surrounds and exists within everything in the universe controlling our actions and obeying our commands all at the same time. What is even little more known of the Force by most of the galaxy however, is that the Force itself is composed of two Sides: one being Light and the other being Dark.

Furthermore, all individuals that are capable of sensing and controlling the Force also find themselves ruled by one of those Sides. Vader of course is the most obvious and well-known example being of the Dark Side.

My problem, or at least, the one that was the cause for my joy upon hearing of the Jedi's return was that I was a rare individual in that I was _born_ aware of and capable of using the Force.

This meant that whether I wanted to or not- sooner or later I was going to fall towards one Side or the other and without proper training as a Jedi Knight, it was going to be the Dark…

With a true Jedi Master once again in the galaxy however, I stood a chance at becoming a Jedi with the Light Side of the Force.

"I take it you're happy," Jetta observed lightly, her tremor filled with amusement.

"Oh gee, _am I?_" I quipped back still chuckling.

She laughed.

"Well, I can't blame you in the least Dallayna Vokan," She told me. "Maybe now you can get your own lightsaber instead of using my mother's."

"Hey! You were the one that gave me the t'lacking thing," I pointed out.

Humor wafted through the Force and I knew- just _knew_ that I was going to get teased yet again.

"After nearly getting killed over it, I thought it only appropriate," Jetta remarked.

"Grrrrrr," I growled theatrically. "You know I still can't believe you didn't tell me about that."

"You never asked and I didn't know they were so valuable," She protested. "I certainly never really used mine so I saw no use for the things."

One of the most embarrassing things about the entire jaunt that my friends and I had been on in Rekla- an unknown and rather primitive system out on the rim was the topic that I was still grumbling about even a year- well, twenty years, later: my lightsaber.

Jetta's mother had possessed the ill luck to have found herself stranded on Rekla during the dark days of the Purge when all Jedi were being killed.

Unfortunately, Rekla had a great deal of Dark Force-Wielders called Enforcers who had controlled much of Reklan society for thousands of years. So, naturally, her mother did precisely what one would expect her to do: she hid out and created a rebellion, teaching many "Mentals" the ways of the Force under disguise by calling it: The Path. Meanwhile of course, she met, fell in love with and married Jetta Greystar's father.

And so for years, only the trio knew of what was going on in the galaxy at large and the truth about "The Path" as Jetta grew up and was trained by her mother, which was why our encounter had actually happened. It hadn't been coincidental on Jetta's part because she had instantly recognized someone attempting to be a Jedi- and so, someone who could possibly help her free her father's people from the Corporation.

Which leads us of course to the lightsaber, which I found in a back-engineering room in a laboratory during a raid on one of the Corp's facilities one day.

Recognizing it instantly as Jetta's mother's beloved lightsaber lost when she had been captured and killed, I had at great risk to life and limb nearly gotten _myself_ killed trying to retrieve the priceless memento for Jetta. After all, it had been my reasoning at the time that not only would she wish it for its emotional value. But also, as a weapon since it was fairly apparent by that time she didn't have one and knowing how well the little things worked in battle, I had determined the risk worth the superior weapon.

Imagine my joy at picking myself up after the explosions had begun to die down, clothing still smoking and covered in dust, while I stood there bleeding from several partical and blaster wounds my prize held proudly aloft only to see her brow furrow in confusion.

_Ah, I already have one of those lightsaber things and that one's well… I loved my mother dearly Dale, but its color is- well, just a little silly._

Six months.

I received six months of torture from my "buddies" over that incident. But I did at least get the lightsaber and Jetta's instruction in its use.

Granted, she was telling the truth about it's color- being a bright neon pink. Which _does_ look a little silly particularly being wielded by me but it works… at least on occasion…

Which was about the only way I managed to get my "friends" off my back about the whole mix-up. After all, it's a little hard to laugh at someone when they're standing in front of you blocking shots and watching your hide.

"At any rate," She continued, changing the subject slightly. "I bet you can't wait to get rid of the pink monster."

My mouth opened to agree but my mind halted my throat. Shaking my head at myself, I chuckled.

"You know, I actually don't think I really want to?" I observed. "I kind've like the pink monster. Oh sure, it's a little _quirky_-"

"'-A little quirky?'" She exclaimed leaning on my bed. "Dallayna Ellyanon Vokan that thing's got more quirks in its circuitry then a computer virus, it's almost always centimeters from exploding on you- if it even works _at all_. And you're _always_ having to work on the thing just to keep it from _killing_ you! Why in the name of the Path would you want to _keep_ it?" Jetta demanded disapprovingly.

"Because it's the pink monster?" I proffered weakly completely certain that it wouldn't help even though it was the truth.

"I am never going to understand you Dale," She remarked sighing.

"Well, look at it this way Jetta," I told her. "Neither does anyone else so, at least you're in good company."

A slim hand slapped at my foot under the blanket lightly.

"You know, one of these days Dallayna Vokan, your strange sense of humor is going to get you into trouble," She warned me yet again.

"I know," I sighed. "But I guess we'll just have to live with me."

Jetta laughed and bidding her goodbyes and best wishes slipped out of the room leaving me to my own devices.

I slipped into the meditation and rested for a while secure in the Force and for anyone that doesn't possess the ability to use the Force, for that and that alone I truly feel sorry for them because there really is nothing like it.

Stars whirl through the cosmos and you're a part of it, nebulas dance through the coolness of empty space-, which is _anything_ but empty. Planets orbit suns and black holes consume light spewing forth plasma. It's all inside, outside and all around you as you merely float truly and completely content with, well, _everything_ as the tension and unease of emotions slip away beneath the Force.

Of course, trying to explain this feeling to non-Jedi has always been difficult but the closest I've ever been able to come is, picture yourself living on a frozen world like Hoth all of your life slipping from bonfire to bonfire. You're hot, you're cold, you're hot, you're cold.

Then picture coming across a room that's neither and slipping into a nice warm bath at long last comfortable. Take that feeling and make it infinitely more acute and you'd come close to what it's like.

I suppose that one can see why most Jedi love to spend their days in those meditations now which is precisely what I did, staying in that meditation far longer then I actually needed to. Of course, I was also fully expecting someone to come and rouse me eventually for a debriefing but to my surprise, when I finally decided that I was hungry and thirsty enough to pull myself out of it a couple of days had passed.

And so I awoke to a galaxy twenty years changed while I still remained the same. I discovered that the war was indeed over, and of course, all of my merry little band of Rebels was completely debriefed. Admiral W'stq told us nothing really any more then anyone else did over the weeks so most of the information went one-way: from us to them. Being Rebels however, we were well used to this so, mostly we just rested and recuperated during the weeks of our journey in between our debriefings.

And so, the crew of the _Phoenix_ returned to the arms of the Rebel Alliance after twenty years with a group of over a hundred Reklan refugees.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- This is the first fanfic I have posted on this website. I am very curious for reviews on this matter. This is a story that I actual beta read for a friend and am now posting as she doesn't have regular access to a computer. All in all this has been a lot of fun. Enjoy all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Standard Disclaimer: George Lucas owns the expansive universe that is Star Wars, I only wish I did. This is a figment of my own creation twisting what already exists.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Now I suppose that it must be stated for the records that despite all of the years and changes that have occurred while I was gone, there is still a special loathing that I possess for Coruscant.

Oh, naturally, I can dismiss such feelings easily (as I can most emotions- well, _most_ of the time) but the simple fact of the matter is that the very reason why a calm head is so easily attained for me in difficult and dangerous situations stems from all of my experiences growing up there.

Every time someone even _mentions_ that horrible world, almost nothing can prevent the sudden and instantaneous pictures of my upbringing that always flash before my eyes before my control comes back up.

Lying in my bed all of those nights as a small child before I knew what the Force was, just _knowing_ that "the Spiders" were Searching "the Web" for me, the horrible visions that let me know precisely _what_ lay within the hearts and minds of those I dealt with and more….

So much more….

But as I regarded the planet through the portal of my quarters, I had to admit that it really _had_ changed.

The death of the Emperor and Lord Vader had done so much for the easing of what I had always hated and I supposed as there was an almost- _Light_ feel to it now.

"So, that's it, huh? Your home planet," A light and trilling voice commented in a previously unknown dialect of a strange tongue. "You know, I really do wish I could show you mine."

"We'll find it Lee, I'm sure that the New Republic's got a great _deal_ of records left over from the Empire and since they were obviously building something pretty big in orbit around your planet, it's bound to be easy to find," I told her in Basic before looking over.

Lahleelah of the People as her name's known in her native tongue tends to look not unlike a meter tall teddy bear and unfortunately knows it. Of course the fact that I'm only 1.42 meters myself only means that I've always felt far closer to Lee then I've ever felt with anyone since she understands the inherent troubles involved when people tend to make quick judgements that are far from accurate.

After all, a 1.42 meter tall red-head with all of the very carefully drilled mannerisms of the Imperial Socialite trying to be a Jedi is just as strange as a meter tall calicoed teddy bear looking person from some unknown and primitive planet being one of the best demolitions experts in the sector. People tend to both underestimate and prejudge us a great deal I couldn't help but observe as I caught sight of our reflections in the transparasteele.

"Great Golden One, how in the great sky do you humans live like that?" She asked in her native tongue shaking her head.

Lahleelah almost always spoke in her native tongue since we've all learned it over the years and her mouth has a great deal of trouble pronouncing most Basic. Of course, that only means that most people think that she's stupid- something which has given rise to a nearly constant monologue coming from her that only we can understand. Lee always says precisely what she thinks secure in the knowledge that any person or situation she's commenting on is completely private- something which we all have grown used to over our years together.

"We manage," I shrugged.

"You know, I can't wait to get back to the forest," Lee commented sighing. "First I'm on a ship a slave of the Empire and then I'm on some ball of ice freezing my ears off and then it's that damned desert place and now…. Coruscant. This Jedi crap had better be worth it Dale, I mean, it had seriously better be worth it."

Unable to resist, I chuckled.

"'Crap?'" I repeated shaking my head. "'Crap?' That 'Jedi crap' as you so eloquently call it Lee happens to be the only thing that got us off of Rekla. _If_ you'll recall," I reminded her.

"Oh and my bag of magic flower doesn't get any credit?" She quipped.

"Ah, well," I stalled. "That is-"

Just then the door chime interrupted us.

"Enter," I called out thankful for the rescue and immediately the door whooshed open.

"The Admiral wishes me to inform you that your ship's ready for departure," The Lieutenant remarked.

"Yes sir," I nodded shouldering my beaten, battered and trusty pack.

"Great Golden One Dale, do you _still_ have that thing?" Lee demanded eyes wide.

"They brought it to me a couple of days ago, I guess they found it in the hold," I told her as we stepped out into the bustling corridor.

"You've got to be kidding," She commented amazed. "That thing has more lives then _you_ do."

Lee was right, I had to admit that much. Somehow it had somewhat become a running joke that every time everyone thought that my trusty pack- the same one I had when I was rescued from Coruscant, was lost forever, somehow, it always seemed to turn up again in my possession.

Jetta of course swears that it isn't a coincidence, that I'm either unconsciously manipulating the Force to keep the pack with me or that it's the Force's will that I have it. As for myself, I don't know since I never really thought about it much. After all, if I spent all of my time trying to figure out every little strange thing that had ever happened to me I'd go insane.

I mean, how I ran into Lahleelah _alone_ is odd enough in and of itself. _That_ little adventure involved a shipment of stembolts, a non-too good run in with the Hutts, a corrupt ISB Agent on the take and ended with a bad experience with three thermal detonators… as for the _rest_ of the team…

"Greetings and Salutations fellow refuges!" Jaymes called out racing down the ramp of the newly fixed _Phoenix_ as we stepped out into the landing bay.

Nimbly I dodged the approach and Jaymes embraced Lee instead whirling her around happily.

"Isn't it _great_ to be up and about finally?" He laughed turning to embrace me.

He pulled up short when he noticed my upheld hand.

I do _not_ like physical contact and avoid it whenever and wherever I can- one of the nastier things I picked up from my upbringing on Coruscant and another reason why I despised that world.

Jaymes however, recovered nicely and instead bowed deep with a flourish to rival an imperial courtier still smiling and laughing.

"And how are you this fine day my lady?" He asked with mock formality.

"_Jaymes_," Jetta admonished her husband's exuberance as she came up. "You're incorrigible. Stop teasing Dale."

"Having the Force capability of a brick my dearest love, I'm allowed to," Jaymes teased her lightly with another mock bow to her and taking her hand. "Alas poor me, poor sot, unable to feel the Force and alas, lost forever among people who can blow apart entire planets at a moment's whim."

All efforts of control failed and Jetta laughed shaking her head at the old jest for Jaymes Greystar could no more resist a chance to tease his wife about her abilities then Lahleelah could possibly resist a pipe full of magic flower.

Now, most would wonder how in the Sith the two fell in love since Jetta's reserve and quiet dignity were about as far from Jaymes's wild and reckless spirit as one could get. But after having fought many battles with them I know that mostly, it's because Jaymes tends to say the very things that Jetta herself is thinking as despite her calm reserve, Jetta's sense of humor is just as dark as the rest of ours.

And of course, I couldn't help but notice as I viewed the pair now that they really were a handsome couple.

Jetta's dark hair and dark complexion were off-set by her beautiful deep purple eyes whereas Jaymes- a typical Reklan, looked humanoid enough save for the bone-ridges that protected his ears jutting out just past his curling deep blue hair. But it went nicely with his wide purple eyes.

"Are you people going to stand around all day, or are you going to actually get in?" Matrix demanded from the hatch forcing me to bite back my annoyance.

Matrix Doppler, the only other full Human other then myself, was one of those individuals that can be found in any group which no one really likes but puts up with solely because they are a part of the team.

Beyond that, when the chits are down at least, he can be counted on to watch one's back.

This of course, did absolutely nothing towards keeping our annoyance in check when we piled into the _Phoenix_ and prepared for departure.

The flight itself was naturally uneventful between Matrix and myself at the helm.

After all, weeks spent in the cockpit of a freighter tend to pass quicker with training programs to occupy one's days. Besides, after a lifetime of empty-headedness and frivolity, there is nothing more freeing then learning something new or getting better at something you already know and one can only work on one's ability in the Force or practice with one's lightsaber for only so many hours before one snaps entirely.

So, when Matrix's astromech was fragged during a firefight between a rather nasty bounty hunter and us after the million-credit bounty that had been on my head at the time, I took over as copilot.

"Coming to the landing pad," Matrix warned me, and I straightened in my seat.

"Unless you want me to blow something away, we look fine," I told him.

"Is everything a joke with you?"

I considered his question for a moment and then nodded.

"Pretty much, yeah."

Matrix rolled his eyes and brought us down to land. As he did so, however, I couldn't help but notice that the landing pad was anything but empty- a fact which caused a distinctively bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Of an entire galaxy filled with things to be afraid of- death, dismemberment, pain, the Dark Side… There is one thing and only thing only that stirs within me the last vestiges of real, _true_ terror, and as sure as the Corrillan sunset, there it was waiting for us on the landing pad as we disembarked.

"Admiral Ackbar," Matrix greeted him smiling as we all came to a halt at the end of the ramp and snapped off a salute.

"Captain, lieutenants," He greeted us. "It's good to have you back, however belatedly."

Despite the fact that a cold hand was running down my back I heard myself gape in amazement.

"'Lieutenants?'"

The Admiral's large eyes trained on me and instantly I regretted my words as real, uncontrollable fear filled me. Those alien depths looked over at me for a silent moment and yet again I was reminded of precisely who and what I was: the daughter of the infamous Raphlanx. The daughter of a man who had helped make possible the Mon Calamarian's enslavement. I was a spoiled socialite facing the best of the best that the galaxy had seen in _centuries_.

Before me was a Calamarian who's brilliance saw the freedom of his planet and countless others. A being who's sheer _genius_ had seen him rise to the top of the Rebel Alliance like Corrillian cream in a properly made Atmosphere… And someone that had taken a personal interest in watching my career from the moment I had joined up in the rebellion for some unknowable reason that I could never fathom.

I had no idea why the Admiral had taken an interest in my "career"- such as it was, but the simple fact of the matter was that it terrified me and so did he. And facing him now after what was twenty years later for him did absolutely nothing to dampen that.

In fact, if anything, it only made matters worse. After all, Admiral Ackbar had spent those twenty years winning a war and establishing a galactic republic. He had spent those years making decisions, which affected _billions_ of beings…. I on the other hand still couldn't do much more then use a proper table setting and give good fellatio.

Of course, if the Admiral were imperial or even _Human_ for that matter I would have already answered my own question but as things stood I was at a complete loss whenever I tried to figure out what in the Sith the Admiral wanted when it came to me.

"Yes, lieutenant, you were all promoted years ago, posthumously we had assumed," He told me. "Your sacrifice and the sacrifices of others to the Rebel Alliance did not go unnoticed."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, standard PR speech," Lahleelah commented in her native tongue, secure in the knowledge that no one outside of our group could understand her. "What in the name of the Golden One is he doing here?" She asked the galaxy at large.

I faced the Admiral for several long moments completely at a loss for words.

"T-Thank you sir," I managed to stammer out.

"We've arranged quarters for you and your group also," He continued on as if the interruption hadn't taken place. "I take it to understand that there is a hundred and twelve of you?"

"Yessir," Matrix told him.

"Good. Yourself and the rest of the crew from the _Phoenix_ will be quartered in the Palace, in the East wing," He told us and right then I _knew_ that something was up.

As much as the thought filled me with dread, I couldn't resist. Opening my mind to his I gently just touched the Admiral's surface thoughts while he continued to assess us of the situation. He positively vibrated with happiness.

…_knew it_…

"I trust you'll find the quarters to your liking- is something wrong lieutenant?"

"Hmm? Oh no, no sir, not at all," I lied quickly.

"Good, then if you'll come this way?"

As we walked through the Palace, the Admiral began to tell us a little of what we had missed. The first time in several weeks of being up and about that someone was doing so- of course, the fact that it was coming from such an esteemed person was suspicious. And while our ragtag little merry band were also getting stares as we passed by people from the halls, the simple fact of the matter was that it was by far different from what I was used to.

"Are you picking up what I'm picking up?" Jetta asked me quietly as we walked behind the rest of the group.

"Fear, suspicion and envy warring with excitement?" I nearly whispered back.

"Yes," She nodded perplexed.

I could only shrug knowing no more then she did. After all, it was pretty apparent that we were getting the red carpet treatment but for what or why was beyond me.

"… Master Skywalker founded the Jedi Academy," The Admiral was telling us. Getting my fear of the calamarian under control, I hurried forward to fall into step beside the Admiral

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked quickly before I could loose my nerve. "Did you say _Master_ Skywalker?… As in Commander _Luke_ Skywalker?"

Despite the fact that I had never passed words with the man, I knew Commander Skywalker solely because from the first moment I had Felt him, I had Known that he possessed Force-Potential. Finally seeing him with my eyes in passing soon after I arrived on Hoth, I couldn't help but notice that he carried a lightsaber on his belt.

Which is of course why I never passed words with the man. After all, anyone _that_ dense as to advertise their abilities was only bound to draw the attention of the Emperor and Lord Vader. And besides, the commander had been so reckless that it had been my assessment that it was really only a matter of time before he fell to the Dark Side. Even still however, I had noted him in passing from time to time. In fact, he sort of had become a landmark for me like a good statue in a particular square or an unusual building.

"Yes, lieutenant, that is the one," He nodded. "The Academy, otherwise known as the Praxeum has been active for approximately two years now."

_Beggar's a Jedi _Master_?_ My mind reeled. Beggar….. A Master….. _This is the same guy that Wedge got to help him melt half my room as a practical joke?_

It was unbelievable.

"And here are your quarters," The Admiral told us all waving down the end of the corridor we found ourselves in.

Thick Imperial red carpeting lined the hallway, and the doors of Kashyaackian wood actually opened manually possessing of golden knobs and that was only the least of the opulence we found ourselves surrounded with.

"Okay, who in the great sky did we impress to get this?" Lahleelah demanded looking around.

The Admiral looked over at Matrix for a translation and Matrix only smiled.

"She's saying thank you for the beautiful quarters," He lied easily. "I take it that ours are these last four?"

"Yes, and we'll be sending someone in periodically to debrief you on everything you've missed," He told him. "We are also working on getting your accounts found and reopened as well as depositing your pay into them."

"Pay?" Jaymes asked amazed.

"Yes, the New Republic has decided that given the circumstances, all of your group shall receive back hazard pay for the duration of your mission," He stated levelly.

"Back _hazard_ pay?" Matrix remarked.

"Yes," The Admiral answered. "Well, you must all be weary from your journey and would probably like to rest so, I'll leave you now."

It didn't take a Jedi to know that everyone was shocked, excited and completely overjoyed at suddenly becoming wealthy. Back hazard pay for 20 _years_ is a great deal of money, but only Jetta and myself really didn't respond. Jaymes, Lahleelah and Matrix on the other hand danced for joy.

"You going to tell him?" I asked Jetta quietly as we watched them laugh and pat each other on the back at suddenly finding themselves independently wealthy.

"I really don't have the hearts right now," She shook her head sadly.

I couldn't help but find a certain amount of humor as I watched the trio still dancing around in celebration.

"He's going to kill you when he finds out about the Code," I observed trying not to chuckle.

"Yes," She sighed. "I imagine so."

"Isn't it great love?" Jaymes laughed racing up to his wife and spinning her around in an embrace. "Not only did we escape but we're set!"

Not wanting to watch the upcoming scene, I ducked around my celebrating teammates and took the last door on the right. What poor Jaymes didn't know and what Jetta was no doubt going to have to tell her husband is that the only way a Jedi can have wealth is in order to achieve a specific goal. After that goal has been achieved however, it's supposed to be given away. Which of course, means that most of the money that they were about to receive had to be returned to the New Republic.

Which is also why I was slightly uncomfortable at being in one of the better rooms of the Imperial Palace but, thankfully, for all of it's richness and obvious expense, the quarters that were to be mine for what was going to be a long time indeed if the Admiral's attitude was any indication were at least uncluttered and quite comfortable. In fact, they even had a real honest to goodness open balcony overlooking the infamous Imperial Gardens or whatever they were called now from which wafted tremors of laughter and the light fun of children. All in all, not a bad place to set one's bags down I had to conclude even as I began my ritual of moving in.

The first thing I did was to check the bar and locate something highly alcoholic to mix for myself. The next, I dumped the belt and sat down for a moment just Feeling the place, growing used to it. Then it was time to empty my ever present and by now much beloved pack onto the table before me.

Three years of things poured out immediately, most of them illegal, a great deal illogical and almost nothing frivolous. My old toe-shoes (by far the most firmly in the last category), never worn. In fact they were the very ones I had just purchased that fateful day when Wedge Antilles came blasting into my life and rescued me from a life of darkness couched as a life of ease. These, I hung up first, taking down some tacky and very badly created portrait worth a small fortune. Then came all of my equipment- after all slicers always need their toys and, strictly out of habit, I hooked everything up to the terminal. It was old by now and probably wouldn't work, but it was a habit.

Then it occurred to me that I hadn't had a ripple-bath since I was rescued from Coruscant, and I knew another moment simply couldn't be allowed to waste.

As I lay soaking in the tub sipping my drink, I couldn't help but ponder on the sheer irony of being in one of the better rooms of the Imperial Palace even as my mind wandered through half-thought memories.

Wedge standing in the hallway of the Soif Providence Marketing Complex with his blaster drawn looking exasperated: _listen lady, I don't have the time to be arguing politics with you- move it!_

Lahleelah discovering the joys of explosives: _now _this_ I can get into. Oh yeah. Don't like it? Blow it up!_

Jetta and Jaymes on that long battle to overtake the mothership: _Jedi don't run dear, they retreat expeditiously._

And yes, even my father, holding me up in his arms to see the parade. _Look honey, can you see the stormtroopers? Don't they look so neat…_

But as always, my memories turned to the Darker ones, the ones that haunt.

The night they came for Nanna and took her away- I had been so certain that they were coming for me: _don't hurt her! Don't you dare hurt her!_ I had screamed over and over ineffectually as my father held me down and out of the way of the Stormtroopers.

Malicious and happy about it Imperialistic young officer cadets trying to put their disgustingly Dark hands on me. _What are you, one of those perverts into girls or something? Come on Dally, be nice, you're just so hot tonight…_

Finding mother's body on the couch with the note and hiding it from father. _It had to have been accidental overdose sir, there was just no one around to see it…_

But I had known, if only myself, I had known that her death had been no accident. She just simply couldn't take "the good life" any longer and so, had decided to become one with the Force and I could never blame her for that.

_I'm sorry Dally, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me both of you…_

At least her last final act had shown courage- something which she had never shown in life.

But for all of my Dark memories, there were a few Light ones and it was to these I always came back around to. For even though Anyon Domelle Vokan was a reprehensible being capable of the worst atrocities possible, his sole redeeming quality was the fact that he had been a good father: _I know, I know, it's okay it was just a nightmare honey, buck up bad dreams can't hurt you. Where's Daddy's little trooper?_

_If my daughter wants to run around in pants and shoot blasters, my daughter is going to run around in pants and shoot blasters and there isn't a single, solitary thing you're going to do about it, you old biddy. And if I even _remotely_ hear about this as a complaint _again_- it's going to be _you _going in for reeducation! And that's not a threat, that's a promise and since I found out about this one, I think you know that._

Of course, if it hadn't have been for the other "love of my life" growing up, I probably could have turned out extremely spoiled and getting away with literal murder but Corlyon Helachevalo's diary was far too important to me. Reading his entries in the middle of the night in my room somehow, I had always felt as if I had grown up with the long dead Jedi feeling that ancient turn-page style book with his neat clean handwriting had been penned solely for me as we grew up and he underwent training. In fact, the mere thought of my child's flights of fancy leading me to playact that I was undergoing the same training when I was still too young to understand what the older Corlyon was writing about brought a smile to my adult lips.

And then it faded under the harsh memory and knowledge that his precious diary, my lifeline through so much, the only real friend I had ever known growing up was lost forever. I had been forced to leave it behind in its special little secret compartment I had built to house it when I left Coruscant.

"Great Sithian Skies Afire!" I exclaimed suddenly sitting bolt upright water splashing everywhere completely unnoticed.

In the space of a Hyperian heartbeat, I was racing into the living area of my new quarters only partially aware of grabbing a towel on my way out and jumping over the couch and table in a single bound that was aided not a little by the Force, landing in front of the terminal, my fingers flying furiously over the keys.

Heart pounding at hyperspeeds I tore through electronic boulevards and digital avenues aided by instincts and intuition faster then even my furiously moving fingers.

"Come-on, come-on, come-on," I muttered to it in a rare impatience with it's slowness. "Be there…. Be there…." I prayed.

Suddenly, the screen solidified into a single image: A city block in Soif Providence and relief and joy filled me. Hardly even aware of it, I found myself collapsing onto the chair unable to tear my gaze away for even a moment as if it would disappear the moment I did.

My father's building still stood.

With one of the few things of value to myself before me- and the opportunity to take back my main regret, thought and action became one. Before I even truly registered the oddness of the action, I found myself dressed once again in my flightsuit, belting my lightsaber onto my waist and moving out.

Unfortunately, Lee was already at my door, no doubt wanting to hit the town for the evening and kick back in a good cantina somewhere to celebrate our new-founded wealth.

"Hey, wanna go out?" She asked me completely unsurprised that I had opened the door before she had knocked.

Usually, I can sense the tremors of people at my door before they knock or ring the chime and despite the fact that I've spent most of my life trying to hide my ability sometimes I get distracted and forget to wait for that and just open the door. Lee of course, knew about that minor quirk in my personality so, was already used to it.

"Not right now," I told her honestly enough. "I've got a personal errand to run."

"Oh really? Anything I can help with?"

Halfway to answering I found my throat seizing up.

Lee was my best friend in the entire galaxy and knows me almost more then I know myself but…. Far more then any of the other secrets of my existence, this was one that I really didn't want to part with at all to _anyone_. Not because I was ashamed at the sheer frivolity of chasing after some stupid and ridiculous book (although it was silly) and certainly not because I thought anyone wouldn't understand (although I doubt they would) but because of the fact that, of all of the secrets I had to keep growing up, Corlyon was the only _good_ secret. Corlyon was mine and mine alone belonging to just me and far more then anything else that could have made me feel good about myself growing up, Corlyon's diary was the only thing that had. For that and that alone, I still wanted to keep him to myself for just a while longer.

"Nothing of galactic import," I told her honestly enough.

Lee's wide eyes narrowed slightly as she regarded me suspicion tremoring to me on the Force. I merely regarded her back completely innocent.

"No prob, suit yourself," She stated finally a low growl filling her voice. "Maybe you can catch up to us later?"

"Sure, maybe," I agreed carefully quelling my sigh of relief.

After bidding my goodbyes, I left the corridor and made my way towards what I hoped was the right direction to the public transportation pads.

Transportation however, proved to be far easier then I could possibly have expected since the first droid I asked for directions from merely took one look at me first up and then down.

"You wish transportation somewhere my lady?"

"Well. Yes I do," I replied puzzled and seriously wondering if the protocol unit's wiring was faulty. "That's kind've why I asked if you knew the way to the public transport pads."

"Well my lady, you will find the transportation office three corridors down and two doors down on the left," He told me before shuffling off.

"But waitanano, I didn't ask about where the-" My words fell into a sigh of frustration as the droid was already gone.

Lacking any other recourse and shrugging the droid's strange behavior away, I followed his directions to a large office filled with dozens of droids and people either waiting in a line or busy typing away at their computers behind the desk. One of the people behind the desk, some form of alien I didn't know the name of possessing of deep blue fur and an obvious tail looked up at me and then did a double-take.

"May I help you my lady?" He asked in a pleasantly accented Basic.

"I hope so," I admitted still confused. "The droid told me that this is the transportation department and since I was looking for the public transport pads, I was hoping for some directions?" I asked more then stated.

"Oh yes milady, certainly milady," He told me. "However, you _can_ request a personal transport if you wish."

"Oh well, I don't really have a lot on me-"

"- No, no, no, milady, it's on the New Republic. In fact, I can take care of you now," He commented.

"Ah… aren't these people here ahead of me?"

"Very well milady, as you wish," The strange alien acquiesced quickly and returned to his work.

I blinked in surprise at the alien's response. I mean, on the one hand, he had been strangely polite but on the other, he had dumped me faster then a dead hawkbat. For a nano I almost engaged the strange alien in conversation again but realizing that his tremor was filled with nervousness, I decided against it. Something had the poor being on edge and I had no desire to make matters worse by calling him on it.

Very confused by the strange behavior but happy about my good luck, I stepped into line and waited my turn. Which didn't take as long as I thought it would originally but far longer then my impatience wanted.

After all, while I didn't mind being polite and doing what was only the right thing to do, I still chaffed with rare impatience, and more then once, began to regret my quick declaration. But then I would only look around me and realize that barring a life and death situation I couldn't have stepped in ahead of someone _particularly_ over some trivial, worthless and petty matter.

So, I waited my turn and was taken care of by a very nice droid who gave me a hardcopy of the location of a T-16 I had requested. It felt good being in one again, flying over the lights and chaos of Imperial City. Traffic was of course horrible and I grumbled at it for a few moments before I realized that I was being far too impatient and forced myself to take a deep breath- an old Jedi calming technique. Four beats in, four beat out, in through the nose out through the mouth. Once I was calm, I decided to distract myself with a little music and things went better from there.

All concern about my impatience however completely left my mind- in fact, the Force, Corlyon, _everything_ left when I first caught sight of my childhood home. Unable to believe my eyes for a moment, I circled the building before coming around for a landing woodenly.

It was impossible but the first vestiges of the sheer _time_ I had lost during my cryofreeze were finally beginning to hit home…. _My_ home.

The beautiful Alderaanian rose bushes- my mother's pride and joy were dead now. The Kashyaackian redwoods stood with their lifeless and bare fingers reaching towards the sky, nothing more then empty husks. And that couldn't even compare to the abandoned and barely standing building that loomed amongst this destruction high above the city.

The expensive crystal windows had all been broken and jagged pieces still clung to the sills, dirty and yellowed with age. Blast marks riddled its walls almost as if in insult to its very existence. The doors were blasted open too, one still hanging precariously from a single hinge and I stood for a moment unable to believe the sheer amount of decimation that had come to my home during my absence and equally unable to comprehend my sorrow-filled response to that destruction.

Shaking my head, I cleared all thought away and gathered my wayward emotions under control of the Force. I had a job to do and I wasn't going to get it done standing in the middle of my old front yard weeping over the destruction of a house I never liked to begin with, now was I?

Thus reminded of my priorities, I made my way up the rubble-strewn steps and into the house.

If the front of the building was in horrible shape, such could not possibly compare to the foyer. The Corillian marble that had once covered the plastisteele beneath in opulent beauty had come loose in many places and much of it had fallen. The grand chandelier lay in the center in broken pieces covered by the dust of years. But the destruction of the foyer was almost nothing for my father's study took by far the worst damage for someone had actually gone so far as to set off an explosive that had taken out most of the far wall leaving it open to the destructive and chaotic weather outside.

Trash and liter covered the floor, scattered about it and even as my eyes traveled over the empty spaces where things had once been I couldn't help but wonder at it.

Such destruction was beyond me and I just simply couldn't understand what could possibly have motivated such a thing and so, I wandered for a while memories of the past both good and bad bubbling to the surface, mingling with my confusion as I regarded the damage that had been done to my childhood home.

Eventually however I had to climb what was left of the stairs nearly breaking my neck in a couple of spots as the marble layers slid out from underneath my feet. By that time however, I didn't even really notice for my concern was for my own room and most importantly the book within it.

Here they hadn't bothered to loot too much but rather contented themselves with just simple destruction. Blaster marks riddled one wall where someone had obviously been taking shots at my old dolls as if for firing practice. Graffiti of several languages had been painted along the walls filled with slogans like: _Emperor's Holochild_ and _Imperial Slut_.

Shaking my head I got to work clearing a path to the corner of the room where my hidey-hole lay. There were just some things about the human mind that I just didn't understand and strictly had no desire to.

Arachnids and other assorted critters skittered away from me as I made my way through the rubble. The rest of an old dresser proved no problem for Force-enhanced strength, my old mattress slid aside easily and then, I was through. At long last, I bent to the rug and pulling it away from the floor, pried up the piece of the plastisteele I had so carefully chiseled out in the dead of night…

And encountered emptiness.

For a moment I blinked my mind unable to fully register what my eyes saw. It was impossible.

Reaching out, my fingers only encountered the subfloor and complete emptiness.

It was impossible.

I tried again only to encounter air.

It was impossible. No one knew that the book even _existed_ much less would have looked for it, where could it be?

"Okay," I told myself as I rose to my feet. "Think Dale, people do it every day," I reminded myself. "Someone took the book- that means that the person had to have known about it. Now who would-"

A cold hand gripped at my guts as I felt a Knowledge rise up in answer. I tried to shake it off as just being paranoid but it returned again only growing stronger with every passing moment.

It would have been all too easy and made far too much sense.

My father's position of power and the fact that he always seemed to move in circles far above him could have had more then one reason. My mother's suicide could have had more then one motive. It all fit all too easily:

_They had known._

I must have just slipped through their fingers all of those years ago. But then how could they have known about the book?

A cold suspicion filled me with a possible answer and I acted on it. Making my way across the room again towards the large full-length mirror, I ignited my lightsaber and sliced around its edges, the pieces from the shattered mirror falling to my feet tinkling.

I regarded the deadened camera beyond grimly.

"Vi malbonulo," I told it.

Out of nothing more then sheer defiance, I sliced through it and turning my back on it, left my childhood home for all time.

I never looked back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Standard Disclaimer: George Lucas owns the expansive universe that is Star Wars, I only wish I did. This is a figment of my own creation twisting what already exists.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Nighttime on Coruscant is indeed a beautiful sight with the Emperor and Lord Vader gone, I do have to admit that much. Particularly as one regards it from a high balcony of the Imperial Palace. Lights dance around in the darkness, flitters, flyers and shuttles all zipping along in a multicolored and moving tapestry of light. Tremors fill the air of billions of beings alien and non, tying together all of the Steadiness of the buildings even as hawkbats and other animals dive and zip through it all. A kaleidoscope of feelings and minds.

Despite my discovery, my own mind was actually quiet as I regarded all of this leaning against the wall, one foot dangling out over the emptiness beside me, my other knee propping up my arm where it rested as I regarded the world calmly.

Of course whether or not my calmness came from the Force or the Rodian Afterburner I was sipping was a question I didn't care to answer but the moment I began to feel a bit better about my life, I got to work.

"Okay Darthy-boy," I told the ghostly presence with which I was about to struggle as I sat down at my terminal. "Let's find out what your plans really were, shall we?" I asked falling back onto humor. "Computer? Activate verbal access." I told it even as I typed the words in and clicked on my de-scrambler.

"Verbal Access activated," A pleasant voice told me.

Bending down, I flipped the switch to my trusty icebreaker and got to work.

"Computer, access priority one personal files."

"Access denied. Code fails to match-" It paused for a moment before I heard: "Access granted."

"You have got to be kidding me," I chuckled in amazement. "Well, that was easy," I remarked further even as my fingers flew over the keyboard as I checked to make certain that I hadn't tripped any unnoticed flags.

My search however was in vain as there was absolutely no hidden traps in the programming.

"Great Sithian Skies, who _designed_ this program? It's like slicing through butter!" I asked the universe at large.

Then of course, not a nano later I found myself slapping my forehead at my own stupidity. _I was dealing with a system designed by the New Republic now!_

Under the Empire even access to the code of one's school required four forms filled out in triplicate (naturally), submitted with two forms of identification as well as a noble sponsor. Sent to the wrong department at least three times, sent back, lost, resubmitted again and hopefully, in about a year and half the information would be released to you. Which is of course why computer security surrounded absolutely every single nanobite of information one could _possibly_ find in the planetary net. Obviously, the New Republic- founded as it was by the Rebel Alliance didn't have the level of security as the Empire had once had. Which actually made sense now that I thought about it. After all, why in the Sith would the New Republic want to keep track of it's citizenry? No wonder my old out-dated equipment was slicing through their system like a lightsaber through butter.

So, with that little life lesson learned, I bent back to work.

"Computer, upload and activate search engine one."

"Search engine one activated."

"Search engine one locate all existing records for all Imperial Navy personnel stationed on _The Executor_ for the years sixty to seventy three."

It took a moment but then again I knew it would.

"Records located: there are 15,227 known files."

I gave a low whistle of appreciation for the high turn over rate that ship must have had.

"Search engine one, eliminate all files of all deceased individuals."

"All deceased individuals are so eliminated: there are 519 known files."

"Why am I _not_ surprised?" I asked the universe at large. "Computer? Upload and activate search engine two."

"Search engine two activated."

"Search engine two, locate all existing records for Imperial Navy personnel stationed on Coruscant from the years 70 to 80."

A few more moments longer this time but soon enough the computer came back with the records.

"Search engine two, eliminate all files of all deceased individuals."

"All deceased individuals are so eliminated: there are 1789 known files."

"Computer, upload and activate search engine three."

"Search engine three activated."

"Search engine three, cross-reference all located files in search engine one and search engine two."

I realized that I was holding my breath and shaking my head at myself, I applied another calming technique.

"Records located: there are five known files."

"Computer, download all files in Search engine three."

"Downloading now…. Download complete."

I cut the transmission to the archives and pulled up the names. Reading through the lines I came across one that I knew all too well.

"Teegran you sonuva- I can't believe you're still alive," I shook my head in amazement. "Unbelievable," I couldn't help but remark. "Completely unbelievable."

My hopes for discovering precisely what had happened all of those years ago had just improved drastically.

I poured another Rodian Afterburner to wet my whistle as I thought about what I was going to do.

The first thing I had to consider was whether or not to pursue the matter. On the one hand I really didn't _need_ to know why the sick and evil duet were watching me throughout my life any more then I absolutely _had_ to have Corlyon's diary. The fact of the matter was that I had gotten away and no amount of gallivanting around in search for "the truth"- a truth that may very well be lost to time would change that. So, whatever plot the pair had been hatching for me fell through long ago when I joined the Rebellion- no doubt the very reason why they had my father offering a million credits for my safe return all those years ago.

But then again, I never really had been one to let things like that go very easily since one of my many flaws is an extremely large stubborn streak. Couple that with a complete inability to walk away from a mystery stemming from my long surrendered dreams of being in Security and the reasoning that I might come across something important only added fuel to the fire.

Alright, so I was going to do it I decided as I sipped. Now to think about _how_ this little escapade was going to be enacted- namely, was I going to drag the team in on this one?

Normally, I would have already gone to the team and tabled the problem to them before even deciding what I was going to do but I had to admit that this time, circumstances were just a little bit different. After all, we all were about twenty years out of date and I had little to no doubt that the current project was figuring out where Lahleelah's home planet was and taking her there at least for a visit. Her family probably thought she was dead and she'd want to let them know she was alright.

Then there was Matrix who was no doubt already trying to locate all of his old friends. Jetta and Jaymes were from Rekla and since they hadn't developed hyperdrives yet, they were no doubt busy trying to settle into the very idea of being on another world surrounded by aliens.

Could I, in all good conscience drag my friends away from such important things over a minor mystery that concerned only myself? After all, the only reason why I had decided to pursue the entire matter to even begin with is solely out of stubborn curiosity.

Well, actually there _was_ a little bit of concern mixed in as I wasn't entirely certain what I might drag up and until I _did_ drag it up there was no telling what that lovely little pair might have done to me in my youth. Of course there was the fact that it obviously hadn't worked, so my only _real_ reason for pursuing the matter was simply because they had probably attempted to mess with my mind and I wanted to know what they had tried. Call it a quirk of my personality but I tend to take such tamperings a little personally.

The question was though: was it really _that_ important that I could disrupt the lives of my friends?

Put that way the answer was unfortunately: No. Unfortunate, because knowing the rest of the team as well as I did, they would only demand to go along if they knew what I was doing and thereby immediately drop the far more important things that they were and should be doing solely to take a lark with Dale. Well, all of them except Matrix and Jetta, both of which would try to talk me out of it and in Jetta's case, she stood a truly good chance of succeeding. That I had no desire to see so, unfortunately, I would have to settle for just telling them about it after I unraveled the mystery.

Besides, I knew my happy little group all-too well and as much I loved them, discretion wasn't necessarily their strong suit. In fact, if my trigger happy little team leaves a place with it still standing- it's considered a miracle, _particularly_ when it comes to larks exactly like the one I was facing. Oh don't take me wrong, but goodhearted that our little ragtag outfit may be, ill-luck and destruction always seems to follow them wherever they go and most of it really isn't any of their fault- it just sort of…. _Happens_.

So, my decision made, I began to prepare myself by pulling up Teegran's personnel file and studying it. Not that I needed to since Teegran had always been one of my father's best lackeys so I remembered him well. Still, I read through his personnel file anyway mostly in the hopes that there was some other way to get the information out of him other then the obvious one that sprang to mind…

There wasn't.

"Well, so much for the easy way," I sighed finally as I bent to work some more and pulled up more important information.

Realizing that the hour had ceased to grow late and had actually started to become early again, I shut off my computer and crawled into bed for some much needed sleep. Despite the questions racing through my mind at hyperspeed, the Afterburners did their job and I was asleep before my head even finished touching the pillow. In fact, I slept so well that I wasn't at all surprised to find the message light blinking at me from my terminal when I finally got up around 0800 hours.

Dialing up my black tea and some diced fruits with a roll for breakfast I took my meal over to the couch and ran the messages while I ate.

Lee stood there first: "Hey Dale? We're going to _The Pit_ over in the Wexley building, catch up with us when you can, will you?"

Lee again: "Great Golden One Dale- where are you? It's 2000 hours already! Listen, we're going over to _The Roof_ for some dancing and then probably to a party or two so, if you can't catch up with us there by 0200, we'll just figure you decided to spend the night in, okay?"

Lee's figure disappeared into nothingness only to be replaced by none other then the Admiral himself.

"Lieutenant Vokan," His image told me. "I realize that you may either be asleep with lag or otherwise out but when you get this, please contact me immediately. Thank you."

Looking at my chronometer I swore softly.

I had only a few hours before I stood any hope of locating Teegran since he always went to the Compnor Club between 1300 and 1330 for lunch without fail. Having checked it the night before, I had confirmed that the Compnor Club- now called the Republican Club was still standing and still doing business. People being creatures of habit, I knew that I stood a chance of ferreting out the little boot-licker there.

So, I had to make the meeting with the Admiral end before 1100 hours if I had any chance of catching Teegran in time.

Deciding that speed was of the essence, I immediately contacted the Admiral who only told me to come down to his office for a meeting. Which only further added to my trepidation.

Well, an order was an order, I decided and did as I was told and no more then an hour later I found myself stepping into the Admiral's office.

Noting that the office wasn't just occupied by the Admiral, I immediately found myself storing my personal problems to the proverbial data crystal as I recognized none other then Princess Lea Organa rising from the chair and extending a hand to greet me.

"Lieutenant Vokan?" The Admiral remarked. "I don't believe you know the Prime Minister."

"Lieutenant Vokan, it's good to finally meet you,"

"Ah, a-actually, Your Highness," I felt myself smile slightly. "We have met briefly before- for you I don't know how many years it was, but it was back when I first joined the Rebellion."

The Princess laughed lightly as she shook my hand.

"Oh yes, I remember now," She admitted. "You were the Imperial Lady who told us to kill you rather then take you back to the Empire." She shook her head slightly. "Of course, knowing what we know of you now, lieutenant, I think I probably would have felt the same way given the same circumstances."

"Ma'am?" I felt my brow furrow.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself, aren't I?" She admitted gracefully indicating the chair beside her. Unable to refuse, I took it and found myself looking from one face to the other completely and entirely confused.

"You see Lieutenant Vokan," The Princess began carefully. "There's been a galaxy wide search going on in the New Republic for anyone with Force-Potential or Jedi training."

"I take it this search has a slightly different motive then the Empire's," I observed.

"You could say that, you see, my brother is looking for students so that we can return the Jedi to the galaxy as soon as is possible as it's fairly obvious that we need them," She told me after a momentary smile.

"Um, forgive me for being a little behind on current events ma'am, but I wasn't aware that you even _had_ a brother much less am aware of who he is," I admitted.

"Oh that's right, we didn't know back then, did we? My brother is Master Luke Skywalker," She told me.

"Ah, I see," I nodded even as I inwardly kicked myself for not putting two and two together immediately. Sometimes even Jedi are a little slow on the up-take.

"You see Lieutenant, Admiral W'stq of the _NewDawn_ noticed that both yourself and Jetta Greystar carry lightsabers so, thinking that you were Jedi, he immediately informed me of that fact and after assessing that fact myself, I immediately informed the Prime Minister who informed Master Skywalker," He told me.

Before I could prevent my response I whistled in appreciation of the speed with which knowledge of my existence had passed behind my back.

"You people are faster then most socialites at a cocktail party," I observed.

The Prime Minister laughed whereas the Admiral only looked confused.

"Alright Lieutenant, I'll admit it," She said finally, "You are right, it wasn't very nice of us but the simple fact of the matter is that we need good, solid Jedi."

"The Jedi have become a symbol to many people, Lieutenant," The Admiral remarked. "If we seem a bit over exuberant at your abilities then, we do apologize."

"Not in the least," I shook my head. "Far from it Admiral, word about Master Skywalker's existence was almost the first thing I was told after we were revived. So, I suppose that the 'over exuberance' goes both ways."

"Good," The Prime Minister declared. "So, that said, we need to inform you that my brother is already on his way to meet with you and that if you need or desire any training- have I said something amusing Lieutenant?" She asked as I broke into helpless gales of laughter.

I laughed for a while as I struggled to get my humor under control.

"No, no ma'am," I told her when I finally managed to sober. "It's only that I've always Known since I was eight that eventually, I would come across a Master and I'd be trained properly, it only struck me as amusing that having waited since that time- twenty years for which I was even frozen. The possibility that the offer might now finally be being made by someone who thinks that I don't want it struck me as ironic in the extreme."

Her lips quirked and she smiled slightly obviously trying to keep from doing so.

"I can see your point lieutenant," She admitted finally surrendering the fight. "I suppose that we've encountered so many people with Force-Potential who didn't desire to be Jedi that the thought that someone would actually jump at such an opportunity never crossed my mind."

"Oh Jedi never jump at opportunities from what I've always understood about them, ma'am," I corrected her letting her know with my expression that I was joking. "They wait patiently for the opportunity to jump _them_."

I was rewarded with another chuckle and I realized that I actually _liked_ the Prime Minister. She was quick and intelligent and had probably dealt with a great deal of the same hassles I had growing up. Wealth has very few pros going for it and countless cons in my honest opinion and smart females forced to deal with vacuous socialites was always one of them.

"Well, lieutenant, be that as it may," The Admiral declared bringing us back onto the subject. "Rest assured that we will inform Master Skywalker of your willingness for training."

"Thank you sir," I told him standing.

"Oh and since you're already here, lieutenant, the accounts for yourself and your friends have been opened and the money deposited," He told me holding out the rods.

I took them.

"Thank you sir," I said again. "I know the team will be happy to have them. Um, if I might ask a question, sir?" I found myself asking.

"Yes lieutenant."

Suddenly any thoughts I had already had forming about the refugees fled from my mind as a Knowledge hit me with the force of a plastisteele girder to the back of my head. I blinked for a moment in complete and utter amazement and shock.

"Great Golden One," I found myself breathing in Lahleelah's language. "You _knew_, didn't you?" I asked softly in Basic. "You knew I was Force-Aware."

The Admiral blinked for a moment his scent and tremor growing more acrid in embarrassment and…. Something else too, but it disappeared back into hiding even as all of the dignity of his race came around him and the Admiral regarded me across the desk.

"Unlike Compnor, lieutenant, we of the New Republic have no desire to prejudge people based on their species…. Or their familial lines either," He told me pointedly. "My suspicion had nothing to do with my decisions regarding you or the team you were on."

He wasn't lying either, we both knew it but as to what _had_ affected the Admiral's decisions was still a mystery and would probably remain that way for a long time to come. For the moment, it was probably a good thing as I already had far more then I desired to have since, if Skywalker was indeed on his way then I had less time then I had originally thought before it hit the proverbial occolator.

The T-16 from the day before was still loaned out to me so instead of going to my quarters, I took it over to Soif Providence and then locating a small café, ordered a second breakfast for myself.

I lingered over the remains of my meal reading the current news reports until it was time to go and received quiet a few shocks- as well as some chuckles of amusement. The Prime Minister of the New Republic was currently going under the name of Lea Organa-_Solo_.

"Great Sithian skies," I laughed softly to myself over the hardcopy when I saw the picture attached to the article. "She actually married him," I couldn't help but observe.

I really did have to admit that it truly was just a bit funny to me since the first time I had met her highness was when I had first joined the rebellion. In fact, due to my father's position in the Empire there had been a great deal of debate when Wedge had shown up with me and I had let my desire to join the Rebel Alliance finally at long last be known.

Most of the people there in the war room of that Cruiser that fateful day had been against my joining of course, not wishing to incur any more wrath from the Empire by taking away one of its prize "jewels." Or, at least, that was their _official_ comments on the subject. There was also some debate that I might have very well been nothing more then a clever spy too but again, that was only the official story.

The _real_ reason why they didn't want me joining the Rebellion had only to do with the fact that I had come from the crème de la crème of Imperial society. A fact made all the more apparent by the fact that I was still wearing my Imperial Finishing Academy School uniform during the debate. And those hours I could no more forget then I could forget my own name or could forget some of the extremely famous individuals who were there.

The tremors in the room were filled with hostility and hatred. Some were even strong enough that I could Hear the very thoughts themselves as if they were being shouted at me. Then there were the few filled with humor and contempt. Those people argued to go ahead and let me join…. Not a single being in that room at that time felt anything even _remotely_ friendly save for Wedge.

The debate had gone on for hours before finally, I just stepped forward and getting everyone's attention informed the "esteemed Rebel Alliance" that if they weren't going to let me join their ranks then they may as well kill me because I was not, under _any_ circumstances going back. That of course, was when Captain Solo had offered his services for the endeavor making me notice that by far within the room, his was the most hateful towards me.

And that was also when I first met the Princess for no sooner had Solo offered to shoot me, then she was on her feet in outrage against such an act. As a result of her argument with the Captain, my life was saved because when she was finished Ackbar had mysteriously jumped in with his agreement. An endorsement that forced the Rebel Alliance leader: Mon Mothma to accept my joining of the Rebellion.

Of course, I had noticed at the time that the Princess and the Captain were fighting just a little _too_ much and that their tremors seemed- well…_odd_ to me for some reason, but after a year or so, I realized that what I was picking up from the pair that day was romantic.

Now, twenty years later, seeing their picture together on the hardcopy of the news report I couldn't help but laugh a little to find out that they were actually married. Well, I wished them well, I decided as, noticing the time realized that it was time to go. Even the hateful Captain Solo, I realized as I paid my bill and made my way back into my T-16.

After all, I really couldn't blame any of them for hating me that day. In fact, I still couldn't quite understand why Admiral Ackbar's mind had been the only one changed during the middle of the discussions. Granted, his tremor had started out puzzled in the beginning of the debate but something had apparently made up his mind- much to Mon Mothma's well-hidden displeasure at having to accept me.

Such musings weren't getting me anywhere however so, I let them slip away from my mind as I returned my attention back to business.

Landing in the Republican Club's landing pad, I located a place where I could see the main doors and sat down relaxing as I waited for Teegran to show. Of course, it did occur to me that it might be several days before I saw him- if at all since there was more then one door but as there was no helping it, I merely vowed to spend about a week waiting for him.

Yet again, the Force pulled through for me however, for I hadn't sat there for more then ten minutes then sure enough, I spied the familiar rodent-like features of Teegran Othem. Watching him go into the club, I gave poor Teegran another ten minutes before I sauntered in after him.

Of course, I acted far more boldly then I felt as I located the maitre de and waved him over as the simple fact of the matter was that I was _not_ looking forward to the next few minutes but they were necessary ones.

"May I help you?" The maitre de, a Twi'lek asked me politely.

Brushing away my surprise at seeing an alien face in what had once been an all-human club I merely slipped a hundred credit chit into his hand while I brought my mind to bear on his.

"Yes you can, you can tell me the number for Mr. Othem's private dining room," I told him with a vague wave of my hand to focus my mind on his.

The poor guy's eyes glassed over immediately and his face grew slack. I always hated using that trick but I didn't have any time to argue with the guy and I certainly didn't have the credits on me to pay him off properly.

"215," He told me.

"Thank you," I remarked as I removed the pressure.

That done, I slipped away into the crowd before he could suspect anything and made my way towards my destination.

In the corridor just outside of the door, I had to pause for a moment however to gather my calm around me and also to quell my uneasy stomach.

I had no desire to do what I was about to do but there was strictly no other way: Teegran Othem was a shifty, spineless coward but he was loyal to the Empire to the point that his only half-hearted attempts at courage came from that loyalty. That meant that he couldn't be bribed, bought or coerced into answering my questions: but that he could be frightened into it.

Again the question of how important to me the mystery was came up within my mind, but now as I stood at the doorway of solving it, I realized that it was. They had tried to mess with my mind and I wanted to know _why_.

Enhancing my strength with the Force I kicked the door in and stepped in after it, lightsaber in hand and ready.

"You," He breathed in recognition. "But you- you're dead!"

"Hello, Teeg," I greeted him with a smile.

Despite the fact that the woman he had paid for beside him fell immediately to screaming hysterically, Teegran only drew his holdout blaster firing it at me.

"You're dead!" He screamed again firing.

With hyperspeed like accuracy, without even thought in fact, my lightsaber came to life and blocked the bolts almost as if being controlled by a separate entity entirely. My mind detached completely from the scene registering everything in a glance as my combat instincts rose to the fore. His blaster sailed into my hand leaving him gapping in wonder and fear.

"You might want to leave sweetie," I told the prostitute stepping away from the door. "Mr. Othem and I have a few things to talk about."

"You- you're dead," He only repeated again as the prostitute raced out sobbing past me.

"Nope, 'fraid not," I assured him shutting the door. "Wow, nice room, Teeg." I commented looking around me casually. "Bet you could do pretty much what you want to in a room like this- You know, now that I think of it, you might even build an Empire or even…." I prompted. "Sell off some little girl's life?"

"Wha- What're you talking about?" He shook his head violently.

"Tsk, tsk, Teeg. Not smart to lye to a girl about to go Sithian on you're bootlicking butt. See," I lied easily. "I don't think you realize precisely which Side of the Force I'm on now," I observed coolness filling my voice. "So, why don't you just tell me what I want to know?" I asked even as I applied a bit of pressure to his neck through the Force.

Not that I possessed the strength or the inclination to actually go through with my threat, but having seen that trick performed countless times in the past, Teegran collapsed immediately into tears and proceeded to beg for his life.

"P-P-Please don't kill me, I- I don't wanna die- I don' wanna die," He sobbed the front of his pants becoming damp.

I tried not to wince and quelled the guilt as I opened my mind to his to see if he was telling the truth.

"And you won't if you tell me what you know," I assured him levelly. "Vader and my father had a deal going Teegran, a deal involving me and if there's anyone who would have known about it outside of the Emperor himself, it would be you. So, tell me what it was, Teegran, tell me and I might just let you live."

"I don' know about any deal- I- I swear Dally, there- there wasn' any deal," He cried out, eyes wild and tears falling freely.

"Then what _was_ there Teegran?" I demanded further stepping forward.

"I- I don' know!" He swore.

I ignited my lightsaber in false anger praying that I was convincing and brought it to hover mere centimeters from his face.

"If you say 'I don't know' one more time, I swear you're going to loose a limb!" I hissed. "What in the t'lacking galaxy _do_ you know?" I demanded.

"V-Vader gave-gave everyone orders to- to take you to him if we ever saw you again," Teegran gasped out finally. "He- He always said he had plans-plans for you but-but your father didn' know what they were- _no one_ knew! We- we only, only knew that Lord Vader swore they were ones you'd-you'd thank him for later."

I quelled the sigh of relief before it could affect me. I would breathe it later, when I could but the thought that my father wasn't involved made me feel better.

"Interesting," I sneered instead de-activating my saber. "So, tell me Teegran, where's the book?"

"The-the book?"

"The diary Teegran, the diary, where the _t'lack_ is it?" I demanded.

"L-Lord Vader said he-he had given it to-to someone he trusted to keep it un-until he needed it again. He-he said you'd probably ask for it."

"Well, Darthy-boy was a veritable chatterbox in private, wasn't he?" I observed smiling coldly. "Did he say anything _else_?"

"On-only to tell-to tell you that even if you tried to turn to the Light Side of the Force that-that without a Master Jedi to help you, it-it wouldn't do you any good," He gasped past the calming tears.

"He told you who he gave it to, didn't he?" I prompted.

"N-No, but he-he told us tha-that if he died to tell you that you can find it through vice," He informed me.

Relaxing I smiled. I had what I needed.

"Well then I guess it's really good news that I have a Master to take it to then, isn't it?" I asked him chuckling lightly.

Slowly but surely, Teegran's eyes widened in realization.

"I told you, you didn't know what Side of the Force I was on," I informed him with a chuckle I just couldn't resist. "Thanks for the keys to my salvation Teeg old-buddy, Lord Vader must be just _rolling_ in his grave by now."

"_NOOOOOOOOO!_"

Teegran dove towards me a knife from the table in his hand and before I could think or even mentally react, I was already in motion- already moving. Once again, my lightsaber sprung to life and moved almost of it's own accord- this time it encountered flesh.

Teegran screamed falling back his arm no longer attached to his body and continued to scream in pain.

I looked around briefly knowing that the authorities would be quick to move in and were probably already on their way so, lacking any other recourse, I reached out through the Force and eased his pain the only way I had- fast and dirty as it was, I push him to sleep with all of the gentleness that I could.

And then felt my mind spin and something wrench within me in protest as for a moment I received a very real, very harsh Knowledge that my action was just skirting the acceptable. Dully noting it to myself, I left as quickly as I could going the exact opposite direction as the one I had come in. Using the fire escape stairs I made my way out to the landing pad.

And sure enough, a group of New Republican Security uniforms were already amassing there as I got into my T-16 with as much casualness as I could muster and lifted away.

Then and only then was I hit with the full implication of what I had learned from Teegran and I found myself swearing for a long time as I felt the first glimmering of real, true anger I had ever felt before.

What had started out as mostly morbid curiosity had suddenly turned into a full-blown need. I didn't just _want_ Corlyon's diary anymore but knowing what I did, I knew also that I _had_ to have it.

And I also realized that it would be months before the legal troubles I had created today would be cleared up as Teegran wasn't about to tell anyone else what he told me. In fact, I wouldn't have put it past him to attempt suicide in order to ensure that his knowledge remained safe and intact.

"Okay, ease up there Dale and think, people do it every day," I told myself.

Very good advice, which I chose to follow.

The legal mess with Teegran could be easily cleared up with Corlyon's diary since not only would I have a story but proof as well so, I could probably get off for extenuating circumstances. Then again, it was also possible that Teegran would slit his own throat by not thinking to tell the New Republican Security I was on the Dark Side of the Force- but that possibility I scratched immediately. Teegran was gutless, not stupid.

Now, the question would be, how long would it take for Security to trace the incident to me? Teegran wouldn't be of much help at first since he was bound for a bacta tank and was currently unconscious so the medics would probably just slip him in since his condition wasn't critical enough to warrant his being conscious when they gave him the injections.

On the other hand, how many people on Coruscant carried lightsabers? Or who matched my description? Of course, there was also the point that my abilities weren't exactly on my record- or any other piece of plastipulp for that matter. On the other hand, Skywalker would be probably be arriving in the next day or two at the most. Time was now _really_ ticking against me.

Making my way back to my quarters I poured myself another Rodian Afterburner and sipping it got to thinking about what I had gleaned from Teegran.

Teegran had said that I could find the book through vice but he didn't know any more then I did what precisely that meant. So, assuming that Vader wanted me to see whatever was in that book, it would have to be a clue that was decipherable by myself and perhaps a handful of people. Then again, he had also told Teegran and the other lackeys that the book was with someone he trusted and Vader hadn't trusted _anyone._

Pacing, I realized that I had finished my first drink and so, poured a second. The combination of the acrid taste and the necessary use of Force to keep the alcohol from hitting my system automatically calmed me down a little and so I began to think some more. It's only a rare day indeed that I let alcohol affect me.

"Ooh, you're laughing at this one, aren't you Darthy-boy?" I observed as I thought.

"Okay Dale," I told myself. "Think, people do it every day. The maniac said you could find the diary through 'vice' well… what kind of vice? A vise that people use or a vice that people have? A vise-like grip? No-no-no, the glenkle wanted you to turn to the Dark Side so, it would have to be a vice that people have.

"Okay," I continued on my train of thought as I paced thinking. "Vices people have: drinking alcohol… um… spice… magic flower… dust… cigarras…. And… this is getting me nowhere," I observed wearily collapsing on the couch and taking a sip of my drink.

"Someone he trusted," I stated levelly to the empty air. "Who did you _trust_ Darthy-boy? It certainly wouldn't be dad since I could have gotten the book from him easily and everyone would have expected you to leave it with him and you sure didn't trust the Emperor so…_who?_"

I made another drink.

I'd gotten about as far as I could logically so, it was time to do something crazy.

I poured another drink and didn't bother to clear the alcohol from my system.

It was a vice I had developed during my years in the Rebellion unfortunately as before then I refused to even _touch_ alcohol. Oh I had little doubt that it was indeed a strange vice for a Jedi but sometimes one's vices made absolutely no sense. Or sometimes, they made far too much as I had developed my taste for alcohol from my need to hide among the crowd and when one goes out with a bunch of people who drink, one tends to be beholden to do the same.

Of course, I observed, other vices made absolutely no sense and were entirely solitary such as my love of Greblian berries. T'lack, that was the one thing…

I sat bolt upright on the couch an idea forming in my fuzzy mind…. Could it be?

I made my way over to the terminal and got to work cracking into the old records a second time only this time my goal was much easier.

"Computer upload and activate search engine one."

"Search engine one activated."

"Search engine one: locate all business licenses in Core Providence for the year 70 with the name of: Gryle Delposh."

A few moments passed before the computer finally responded.

"Records located: there is one known file."

"Computer, download file," I told it.

"Downloading…. File downloaded."

"Computer display Gryle Delposh file."

After a moment's reading I had precisely what I needed.

"Computer, upload and activate search engine two."

"Search engine two activated."

"Search engine two locate all New Republican business licenses in Core Providence for the current year with the name of Gryle Delposh."

Another moment.

"Record not located."

"Search engine two, locate all New Republican business licenses in Core Providence for the current year with the name: _Sheln_ Delposh."

Another moment.

"Record located: there is one known file."

"Okay you old golat, you're kid's alive, let's see if _you_ are," I remarked to the universe at large. "Computer download file."

"Downloading…. Download complete."

"Computer display Sheln Delposh file."

Five minutes later, I had repacked everything in my pack and was racing out the door with the hardcopy in my hand.

Luckily enough in my exuberance I at least didn't forget to clear my mind and body of the alcohol before getting back into the borrowed T-16. I also had the sense of mind to leave a message with Lee about the fact that her account stick was in my quarters. In fact, I had even gone so far as to leave a brief message on the holotable letting whoever found it know that I was going to be busy for a while. After all Core Providence was on the other side of Coruscant so, it was going to be a few hours.

I seriously had to hand it to old Darthy-boy too, I had to admit as I lifted off.

"You can find it through vice," I even chuckled.

Vice, the one thing that Vader and I had _ever_ had in common had been we had both shared a single vice: Greblian Berries.

One of the few things his decimated stomach could take in fact was small bits of soft fruits and to a man who could no longer eat anything else other then what his suit provided him with, Greblian Berries were indeed a true treat particularly due to their expense. And also due to that expense (about five hundred creds for a kilo when I was still in school) there was only a small handful of people who carried them and Delposh had been one of them. As Delposh was about the only person trustworthy enough to have the expensive and extremely delicate little treats transported properly, there was to one person and one person alone that anyone of any true imperial breeding went: Delposh. Which was the only reason why I had known about the man's weakness for them as Delposh told my father once about it and forever after we were always sending Lord Vader small amounts of the stuff through Delposh in order to curry his favor and he was forever blatantly ignoring the attempted bribe.

Regardless of all of this however, Vader had known that I was one of three people who knew of his weakness for those nearly addictive little berries and had actually counted on it to lead me to the book and to my doom. A doom that was not about to happen now that I had located a Master to help me with whatever it was in the book that I needed help with.

So, I headed out for Core Providence that night because if Delposh was alive then obviously his son who was forever mooning over me when we were younger would know precisely where he was and if not…. Then I had absolutely no doubts that Sheln had the book I needed. My doom was about to become my salvation…


	4. Chapter 4

**Standard Disclaimer: George Lucas owns the expansive universe that is Star Wars, I only wish I did. This is a figment of my own creation twisting what already exists.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3<p>

It was mid-afternoon by the time I got to Core Providence and I located the market complex that held Delposh's old shop. Putting down on the landing pad I paused only long enough to pull on my gloves against the cold.

Despite its name, Core Providence was actually anything but, being considered extremely out of the way of the more popular and populated Providences. Of course, Wedge had been forever teasing me about that when I made a similar comment years ago and being born and raised on a planet covered in a city thousands of meters deep, what to me would seem like an extremely unpopulated area is just ever so slightly different then what others from other planets would expect- alright well, vastly different… Okay! So, only a native-born Coruscantian could even remotely call Core Providence under-populated but I'm digressing. The fact of the matter is that to me, it's empty wild land particularly as Core Providence is the place where everyone goes to go skiing being located on the southern ice cap of the planet and so, it was always cold.

Luckily however, despite the fact that my flightsuit looks like it was designed more for appearance then for inclement weather it was actually designed to do both equally well. I suppose mostly, because I was the designer having hired a droid tailor to modify a normal black flightsuit into something a little more appropriate for my body and lifestyle. Due to my short stature, baggy, one-size-fits-all suits are forever getting in my way. So, while the alteration was necessary if only to keep me from slicing my own clothes off with my lightsaber in combat if not a limb, what little vanity that I possess took the opportunity to rise to the surface, and I designed what I had to admit was one good looking suit that flattered my hourglass figure nicely.

Of course, once in a while I manage to justify that small vanity by pointing out that said body was indeed the product of the most brilliant of surgeons purchased at great expense to shape a not-bad body into a thing of beauty- so that once in a while I felt fully justified in showing it off if only for the sake of the pride of said surgeons. Vanity aside however, my trusty flightsuit (or rather _flightsuits_ since I had two made) was practical and could handle most forms of weather as well as having the added advantage that it doesn't _look_ like a flightsuit to the untrained eye and so allowed me to wander through non-military circles without holding a sign over my head that said: _Rebel Alliance Military_.

Today however the weather was colder then usual and since I still had some troubles with the cold, I found myself shivering even going from the T-16 to the safe warmth of the marketing complex.

Delposh's shop was precisely where it used to be. Which didn't surprise me in the least as small stores of that type tend to pass through families on Coruscant particularly when one's dealing with the upper crust. Empires and Republics may come and go but richies and blue bloods remain unaffected.

If the shop's location hadn't changed however, then certainly the shop itself had for instead of the bins and shelves filled with expensive and specialty foods, I found myself surrounded by ski equipment. My brow furrowing I looked around for a moment confused before reaching into one of my hidden pockets I pulled forth the hardcopy I had printed up of the shop's location.

"May I help you?" A pleasant voice asked me interrupting my train of thought.

Looking up I found myself face to alien face with some pleasant looking female of some unknown species smiling at me. Deciding to get straight to the point I smiled my warmest smile.

"I hope so," I told her. "I'm looking for a man by the name of Delposh?"

"Oh," She remarked. "That's my husband."

"Well then I'm in luck, is he in?" I asked.

Despite my friendly attitude however, the woman looked me up and down as if I were some member of the ISB- the Internal Security Bureau. That long gone group had once been the bane and fear of billions. Only marginally civilian the Internal Security Bureau was simply put, the enforcement arm of the Committee to Protect the New Order- the very slimes that put Palpatine into power. Part security, part spy network and part enforcers the ISB did everything that no one wanted to talk about and never was one of that group greeted with anything short of complete and absolute terror. I knew this fact quite intimately of course because my father was nothing short of the head of that organization.

"Um," She stalled carefully as if I had just flashed my badge. "Is there some sort of trouble?"

I felt my brow furrow as I regarded the woman thoroughly confused by her response. 1.42 meter tall redheads who look like obvious debutantes didn't carry any authority on any planet _I'd_ ever heard of before- much less an authority that matched that of the ISB.

"Not that I know of," I answered honestly enough. "I just wanted to talk to him about a personal matter."

"Oh, I, ah, I see," She lied. "Well, yes, yes he is here today, he's in the back storeroom." She told me pointing a delicate finger. "It's um, it's through that door," She stated waving to indicate the door before getting back to work.

"Thanks," I flashed her a smile as I stepped through.

Sheln was indeed in the back storeroom as his wife had told me he would be. And the moment the door opened he looked up from his terminal at the desk in the middle of the room and for a moment I couldn't recognize him. Was _this_ the fourteen year old that used to follow me around the shop whenever father took me along on his shopping trips? Time truly _had_ passed for the gangly youth had grown up to be a handsome man in his early thirties possessing of dark classical features and deep gray-green eyes.

"I'm sorry miss but this area's for employees only," He told me friendly enough. "The changing booths are on the west wall next to the lavatories."

"Thanks but, I," And here I found my words leave me as I was unaware of how in the t'lacking galaxy to continue. Pulling my control around me with a deep breath I plunged ahead painfully anyway. "Listen Sheln, I don't know if you remember me, it's been about two decades for you but I am- or rather _was_ Dally Vokan- Anyon's little girl?"

The scowl that had been beginning slowly began to relax in recognition and shocked amazement even as his face grew white.

"Dally?" He breathed.

"Well, _actually_ it's Dale now, but-"

"-_Great Sithian Skies Afire!_" He exclaimed laughing, and I found myself being hugged tightly. "By the Force I can't _believe_ it! They- they said you were dead!" He laughed even more loudly swinging me around in a vise like embrace while I attempted very hard to breathe.

Breath luckily came a Hyperian heartbeat later however, as I was thrust out at arms length for inspection gaining whiplash as a result as my head snapped back like a rag doll's reminding me yet again one of the reasons why I disliked physical contact.

"They said you were dead," He told me exuberantly, "By the Force you don't look a day older then when you ran away." He commented still going at hyperspeeds. "The official story was that you were captured and brainwashed by the Rebel Alliance but I always knew that you ran away-I mean, I always knew that you just couldn't take it anymore and just took off for the Rebel's side of the fight but then when they told me that you were dead and I-"

"-Whoa! Hold up!" I finally managed to get out. "Sheln, calm down," I laughed. "No the Rebel Alliance didn't brainwash me, I did runaway but no, I'm not dead. I've spent the last twenty years cryogenically frozen because our ship lost its hyperdrive out on the rim and we had to limp back under sublight."

"_What_?"

Unable to help it, I laughed. After all it sounded odd even to my own ears so, sitting down at one of the chairs in front of the desk and waving him to the other, I told him the story of what had happened to me after I left Coruscant and why I was visiting him now at this point as briefly as I could.

Despite my attempts at brevity however, the story proved to be longer then I had ever thought as it was over an hour and a bottle of Greblian Cider later when I finally wound down.

"That's horrible Dale," He said finally shaking his head when I had finished. "I mean, we always knew that Vader was a sadistic psycho but that- that's just reprehensible."

"Welcome to dealing with the Dark Side," I remarked in full agreement. "Unfortunately, until I get a hold of that book then it'll only be my word versus Teegran's as to which Side of the Force I'm on so, Darthy-boy's little plan may just work yet because if I get sent out to the spice mines-"

"-By the time you get out, it'll be too late," He finished for me grimly.

"That's about it in an Alderaanian nutshell," I agreed.

"And you're certain that my father has the book?"

"Actually Sheln," I sighed. "You and your father are the only leads I have since your father was the only one Vader _could have_ trusted."

"The old man was loyal to the Empire, I'll give him that- once he got bought, he _stayed_ bought- even after they blew up his home planet, father stayed bought," He admitted taking a measured sip of the cider. "Unfortunately, that's precisely why I haven't talked to him in years."

"Well, do you at least know where he is?" I prompted.

"Yes I do," He told me nodding. "He's in a hospice house on Corillia- at least, he had _better_ be since I'm the one stuck with the bills because he refuses to just get things over with."

I suppressed the shiver that threatened to run down my spine at the thought of slowly dying in such a place but it truly wasn't my place to say what a man did or didn't do with his life.

"I can give you the name of the place and which Providence it's in Dale, but I have to be honest," He informed me. "I really don't think you're going to get much out of him since from what they tell us, he's not entirely there anymore. In fact, I think that's _why_ he took off for Corillia, because senile though he was when he left, he still knew that if he stayed on Coruscant in that condition that I'd be petitioning the courts for a merciful ending and _because_ he was senile, I'd have no problem getting it passed. He's only doing it to punish me for being loyal to the Republic."

Because of the fact that the Republic spans most of a galaxy and includes many races, most people of other species seem almost amazed to discover that there are different cultures among the human race. However differently _other_ planets may feel about life and death, one thing is for certain: anyone born and raised on Coruscant knows that sometimes there just simply comes a point in time where life has been lived too long and no longer holds anything but an eternal torture even as said individual becomes a burden on their family, friends and loved ones. And also, as anyone born on Coruscant knows, when such a time comes, it is time for that person to become One With The Force. Not only for the sake of their loved ones, but also, for their own sake as well and this basic right was very carefully protected by planetary laws.

"Sheln, I'm sorry," I squeezed his hand sympathetically.

"No, it's alright," He shook his head. "Just let me get the information and you can be on your way since I have no doubt that you'll want to be on the first ship out- all things considering."

"Thanks Sheln."

While Sheln went to get the information for me, I leaned back and took a deep breath of relaxation. My goal may be taking me off planet but at least it was within my grasp. Toasting my good luck, I took a sip of the Greblian cider automatically clearing it from my system and looked around the office/storage room. Never in a millenium would I have thought that I would have wound up back there again. Sheln seemed to take a while but it was fine by me as not only was I patient but I was actually enjoying the brief moment to collect my thoughts.

Then something on the desk caught my eye and I sat up.

Turning the reader around my eyes traveled through the lines quickly and then I felt a connection as things clicked into place- nasty little truths stemming from a single lone fact. The reader was displaying Sheln's personal organization program.

"Great," I muttered leaping to my feet and pocketing the POP, "Just great."

Without further ado I raced out of the back door but my luck refused to hold any longer.

"Freeze!" The half a dozen New Republican Security cried out- weapons all extended.

"Oh don't make me do this," I muttered more to the Force itself then to them even as I reached for my lightsaber my eyes assessing the area.

There were seven of them actually now that I counted, three of which seemed to have some sort of strange creature attached to some kind of apparatus strapped to their back. Beyond the door I had just come through there was also a window beside me leading to the outside air, but the idea of a ten-story drop wasn't a pleasant one.

"I don't want to hurt you people," I told them carefully.

"Then drop the weapon and put your hands behind your head." The leader told me.

Knowing that there were others coming up behind me, I elected the third route. Igniting my saber I sliced away at the window. A blaster bolt hit my shoulder as they opened fire but I dampened the pain grimly ignoring it in favor of freedom and safety as blaster bolts filled the air around me.

Then I was through! Deactivating my lightsaber and diving through the window with only the Force to protect me.

Reaching out with my mind I opened it to the Force, pushing myself in what felt like the right way and direction, my eyes carefully closed so that it didn't fully hit me as to precisely what I was doing. Slowing my fall…. Slowing…

And landed in a rather ungracious and undignified heap onto something which immediately broke and splashed me with wetness.

My eyes flying open I looked around only to see that somehow I had landed in the back of a moving transport carrying boxes of refreshment bulbs. Unable to resist I laughed.

"Ow-ow-owy, ow," I chuckled my hand immediately going to the pain of my broken ribs set off by my laughter.

"Oh," I still chuckled while the freezing cold began to get to me. "How in the Sith are you going to get yourself out've _this_ one Dale?" I asked myself in the biting cold. "How in the Sith are you going to get yourself out've this one?"

**A/N: Hey all. This fic is still coming out for everyone to read and I will be updating every day. I am looking for reviews. As I said in the first note one of my oldest and dearest friends wrote this. She doesn't have the access to post this herself so I am helping out. Please please please review. She isn't confidant in her writing ability so I need you all to help me prove her wrong. Thanks all and have a great day. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Standard Disclaimer: George Lucas owns the expansive universe that is Star Wars, I only wish I did. This is a figment of my own creation twisting what already exists.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

As the transport continued on its journey taking me wherever it was it was going, I let it as I took a moment both to block the pain of the shot that had gotten me and the broken ribs and to assess my situation.

They must have tracked where I was going from my terminal and then arrived in time to cause me some problems as soon as Sheln had warned them of my being there. Or, more likely, they had arrived before me, which meant that they had been onto me early enough to have sliced into my terminal. One thing was certain, they couldn't have tracked me through the Force since unless I'm actively using it, I don't Feel like a Force-Wielder. In fact, I don't Feel like anything except perhaps a rock due to an old trick I had developed in childhood in order to protect myself and one which I had a great deal of practice at constantly using.

The only thing that puzzled me was how I couldn't have Known that they were surrounding me since the only thing I was truly secure in when it came to using the Force was to sense things such as that. Due to having to be vigilant against both Lord Vader and Palpatine growing up as well as avoiding the constant danger of reeducation, anything unusual in the background noise of minds and beings catches my immediate attention.

"Okay, so think Dale," I told myself. "People do it every day: if you didn't Feel them surrounding you then obviously they have to have a way to block your sense of the Force."

I am very seldom truly clever, but once in a while one just has to give oneself a pat on the back for brilliancy and this was one such occasion.

"Very good thinking Dale," I stated past my chattering teeth. "So, now _you_ know that _they_ know how to get past your abilities you're just going to have to be more careful from now on so that you don't run the danger of accidentally hurting them or- far more importantly to your personal viewpoint- they don't wind up killing _you_."

Once again, I was giving myself very good advice and decided to take it as always before turning my mind to assessing my situation.

They had my T-16 by now and my pack was in it so I didn't even have a change of clothes. However I _did_ have a destination and an account stick complete with account but they knew all of that also.

"Alright, so think: what would you do in their place?"

"That's easy Dale," I answered myself. "I'd set a trap for me at the hospice. Let the girl get the money for a ticket and let her get there where I'd be waiting with about half the Praxeum or half the New Republican fleet to take her down."

Unfortunately, that left the question of what I was going to do given both situations. Well, since the New Republican fleet might be just as trigger happy as the last group of Security was, there was certainly no way that I was going to be surrendering to them unless of course I wanted to become one with the Force any time soon.

Which of course left the question up to what Skywalker would do which was probably take me down like he did Darthy-boy and Palpatine from what I'd heard. Luckily, however what I was dealing with was a Jedi Master, which meant that as long as I stayed within the Code I was in the green. All I had to do was refuse to fight him and he'd be stuck having to listen to me.

"Okay, so now you know what to do, don't you?" I pointed out giving myself some more much needed advice. "Get your butt to Corillia and find Gryle. Slip in and get the book. Wait for the oh-so-great Master Skywalker to show up with the cavalry, drop your weapon and explain everything with book in hand."

By the time the transport landed finally I was able to just slip away and doing so, made my way into the nearest banking terminal where I withdrew 200,000 credits and then took off again at hyperspeed for the deepest darkest alley I could find. Despite my intelligence in racing off as soon as I had made the transaction however, I still couldn't believe the sheer speed with which the Security shuttles showed up flying over the area and gave a low whistle of appreciation even as I chalked up yet another observation of the passage of time: Stormtroopers would have taken twice as long to respond.

Using an unused level to make my way around, I went to the nearest marketing complex and proceeded to purchase clothing which I changed several times carefully keeping my lightsaber hidden.

Then it was time to purchase the necessary papers and for that I needed the underground and long shot though it may be there was actually a long shot to be taken.

Back in my years growing up as a part of the crème de la crème of imperial society, I had been held together by two things that I had always known: first off that I would join the Rebellion someday, and second off that someday I would be trained as a Jedi. By the time that I was about ten however, I had decided that rather then sitting on my hands or twiddling my thumbs patiently waiting for the day of my rescue and/or escape to arrive that it might not be a bad idea if I possessed a few skills that might be just a tad more useful to me in my adult life then knowing which centerpiece to pick with which table-setting. And on the day that I had come to that decision, "Daddy's Little Trooper" was born.

Dresses and frilly things went by the wayside immediately and little Dally Vokan became a bit of a tomboy and just a bit footloose and fancy free. She took an interest in ancient fencing (which actually _did_ prove helpful when it came time to learn lightsaber combat believe it or not) and computers. Most importantly however, through those computers she developed friends (gasp of horror required) among the SAGEducation crowd and the Trooper Youths who taught her how to skeet blast and fight hand-to-hand combat. In fact, even though little Dally Vokan's parents never knew it, it was precisely that crowd that taught their darling daughter to slice and it was precisely to that crowd- now twenty years later, a now much older Dale was hoping to go.

Locating a public terminal, I immediately dialed up the planetary information network and typed in a name from that distant past.

"We're sorry but the name Josephi Eldrict is not on the current database."

"Oh come on, you people were poor you couldn't _afford_ an unregistered code!" I snapped.

Breathe in…two…three…four… Breathe out… two… three… four…

"This little 'lark's' getting worse by the moment," I assessed to myself as I typed in another name.

"We're sorry but the name: Trendle Stelk is not on the current database."

Breathe in…two…three…four… Breathe out… two… three… four…

"Okay, okay, okay, one last try and then I'm just turning myself in," I decided sighing in resignation. "Dark Side can't be _that_ bad except the fact that the retirement plan's a killer. At least I'll get to dress well."

Why me?

I tried the only other name that I could think of from that time and leaned against the wall wearily waiting for the inevitable-

"Holton Forlent has been found: the code is 59-4568-85-4568 do you wish to be transferred?"

"Yes!" My eyes flew open as I all but dove towards the terminal. "Yes! _Definitely_ yes! Connect me!"

"Please hold while connection is transferred…"

"Oh thankyou-thankyou-thankyou," I sighed my head falling to my hands as I leaned against the terminal. Briefly I cast a quick look up to the universe about me. "Just stay with me just a little longer here, okay?" I asked the Force. "Just stay with me just a little longer."

The face that answered at the other end of the terminal was one of those faces that had failed to change with any real amount of difference throughout the years. Holton had always had one of those distinctive faces possessing of a thatch of thick red curling hair and bright green eyes. He had also always had a memory to rival a droid's. Which apparently had _also_ remained the same since he immediately recognized me and whistled in amazement.

"Dally?" He asked more for confirmation then for anything else. "Wow. You-You look _great_!" He laughed. "By the Force girl, what'd you do to yourself? Spent the last ten years in a bacta tank? You look twenty years old."

"That's probably because I _am_ twenty years old Holton," I told him. Taking a deep breath I told him the briefest version of the long grim story that I could. "Look Holton, I know you probably don't believe me- and you'd have every reason _not_ to," I said finally as I finished my story. "But the simple fact of the matter is that I seriously, seriously need your help."

Holton's eyes narrowed for a moment in thought as he regarded me before finally at long last, he sadly shook his head.

"Hey, do you remember the time you came around to say goodbye to all of us?" He asked me incongruously.

Despite all control, tears filled my eyes at the memory of that day. It had been one of the worst days of my life but my "councilor" at the Finishing Academy had let it be known that good little Imperial Ladies did _not_ consort with SAGEducation kids. So if I had continued to hang around them, then I would have been considered a possible Rebel sympathizer and taken in for reeducation… Or worse would have happened.

"Yes," I admitted my eyes falling away from his. "Yes I do."

"Well do you remember what Josephi said?"

"I remember she was furious with me."

"Yeah, so do I," He remarked. "And I also remember the way you just well… _stood_ there not saying a word. Everyone always said that you were a spineless, spoiled little socialite after that, you know."

"No I didn't but I can't blame you." I said.

Holton snorted derisively.

"Well I sure in the Sith can blame them Dale because I don't think anyone else noticed that you didn't _have_ to come by that day or any other. You didn't have to tell us anything- in fact, you were probably running a huge risk to your reputation at that place just to show up to tell us the truth," He shook his head. "Yes, I believe you Dale and anyone that even remotely knows you would. I tell you what," He commented. "Do you remember where we used to sneak off to have firing practice after classes?"

"Yeah," I nodded trying not to cry like an idiot.

"Meet me there in an hour."

"Ah, actually Holton," I straightened getting my wayward emotions under control of the Force. "You'd, um, you'd better make that more like 20, it's going to take a while to get there from here."

"Perfect then I can meet you there with what you need," He nodded and reached out to cut the transmission.

"Holton?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

He smiled and shook his head. "Hey, don't thank me, I should be thanking _you_, I haven't had a chance to do something good in a long time," He told me chuckling. "Force be with you Dale."

"Yeah, you too."

Ending the transmission I stepped out of the booth and taking a few more deep breaths and applying a few more calming techniques, made my way back to Soif Providence via the public transports. Which provided me plenty of time for thought.

In a millenium I never would have guessed that Holton would have chosen to help me out completely, but then again, there was no real way for me to be sure that he wasn't attempting to set me up the same way Sheln had. Then again, Sheln had a great deal more personal experience in dealing with a Dark Master then Holton did and so, knew more of what levels of deceit, trickery, and just downright evality that they were capable of. A Jedi of the Dark Side wouldn't have hesitated in killing Teegran and certainly wouldn't have had any problems whatsoever of spinning some yarn to someone like Sheln.

Luckily, my actions were on my side so far as the only confrontation that I had had with the Security, rather then turning them into tiny little pieces as any Dark Sided Jedi _would_ I had merely escaped at great risk to myself. But then again, that didn't help me very much since if I _were_ to turn to the Dark Side, that would have been the first thing I would have done in order to assure the ease of my escape from the planet and straight into the arms of the Empire. Which is precisely what gave me a brilliant though horribly nasty idea.

When Holton showed, I Knew immediately that he was truly wanting to help me not because of the warmth of his greeting, or even the smile on his face but because the moment he stepped into the old warehouse I was almost overcome by a tidal wave of regret and despair emanating off of him in waves. He positively _vibrated_ with it.

My own troubles washed away immediately as I studied him.

"Holton?"

"Don't ask Dale, please don't ask," He begged sadly.

Obeying his wishes I nodded and let the matter drop.

"Do you have it?"

"Yeah, right here." He told me holding up a small traveling bag. "I even put it in a bag for you to make you look more authentic," He continued putting it down on the floor. "Don't worry about the money, I," He shook his head. "I guess I'm hoping that if I help a Jedi in trouble then maybe- I don't know, maybe I can clean my hands a little."

Despite what his wishes were and my own distaste of physical contact, I found myself reaching out and putting a hand on his arm.

"Hey, Holton," I called softly. "I don't know what you did but it can't be that bad because it's making you do good _now_."

Our eyes met and his teared slightly. Slowly he nodded.

"Maybe you're right," He commented some of the despair lifting just the merest bit.

"Good, then maybe you can help the Jedi in trouble out just a little bit more?" I asked.

"What do you need?"

"Here's my account stick and the access code," I told him even as I pressed it and a piece of plastipulp with the access code into his hand. "I need you to slice into the computer network and purchase two tickets: one for Corillia and…. One for the Core worlds, it doesn't matter which one just make sure that it's held by the Empire."

"_What_?"

"Look, I was thinking on the way over here," I told him. "If they really think that I've turned to the Dark Side then they'll think that my _real_ destination will be imperial space. If we give them evidence to support that theory then they won't really be watching the hospice and I stand a better chance of slipping in without their knowledge and getting that book from Gryle."

"I take it the account's hot?"

"Plasma."

Suddenly, he smiled.

"Spatial."

Unable to resist I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"Alright, I'll do it but, what do you want me to do with the rest of the money in the account if there's anything left?" He asked.

"Well," I stalled as I considered. "Well, I was thinking that maybe you could keep a hold of it for me for a little while in case I need it again. I've been thinking about this and while my father may have been the worst of the worst, I do think that he's right: having an account and access to it at all times for emergencies isn't such a bad idea." I admitted as I continued to lie sincerely. "The only problem is that it's a part of the Code that having more then you need is a strict no-no."

"But if you gave the money to someone else to take care of, you get only what you need without running the risk of getting caught without the funds to help you out?" He finished for me.

"I do believe you've got it," I beamed.

"You know that's not actually a bad idea since all of the funding for the Academy is probably coming from the New Republican Government so, there's bound to be a record of expenditures of the Knights. Any slicer worth their salt could probably track them from core to rim," He added thoughtfully.

"You know, I hadn't thought of that," I remarked. "I wonder if Skywalker is using an official account…" I muttered to myself.

"Well," Holton commented. "My apartment's not far from here- we _could_ check." He offered.

"Let's do it," I found myself agreeing. "I mean, I want to get off planet as soon as possible and all but I have to admit that a couple of nanos spent seeing where everyone is might be helpful."

"Let's go then," He beamed a fully sincere smile.

We made our way to Holton's apartment quickly and Holton got to work. The "couple of nanos" however was more then an hour, which I took to bind my wounds and spend a few minutes in deep meditation to make up for lost sleep before I heard the words-

"Got it!" He crowed delightfully. "The Academy's official account records." His chest filled with pride as he waved a hand to indicate the screen.

"It looks like a multiple usage account," I commented as my eyes traveled over the lines.

"Yeah, it is," He agreed, fingers already getting to work. "Let me see if I can narrow this down a little- see if we can't lock down if anyone's on Coruscant."

"What do you mean, anyone?" I asked brow furrowed. "Aren't all of the Jedi at the Academy?"

"Not always," Holton shook his head as he typed away. "Master Skywalker sends some of them out on missions and tasks all over the galaxy. It's supposed to be because that's what they're there for but really, it's just a bunch of PR."

"Really? Why?" I heard myself asking.

"Well because despite the standard line given out by the New Republican propagana machine, a lot of people really don't like the idea of Jedi running around the galaxy," He explained. "_Particularly_ after that whole mess when Master Skywalker turned to the Dark Side for a while- and that whole Kyp Durron thing they basically covered up?" He whistled apricatively. "An eighteen-year old kid, one of the students at the Academy went nutzoid and blew up an entire _system_. Oh yeah, you'd better _believe_ people are nervous about that sort of thing." He assessed grimly.

"Couple that with the damage Vader and Palpatine managed to pull off and I guess I can see what the problem is," I agreed sighing as the minor mystery of the tremors I had been feeling since we arrived and people's strange behavior was cleared.

No _wonder_ my little ragtag outfit had been getting the red-carpet treatment from the New Republic! Given the galaxy's current viewpoint on Jedi, I certainly would have told the Prime Minister and Master Skywalker to take a jump off of the Imperial Palace myself if I had any choice in the matter. Obviously, our good treatment by the New Republic was solely to sweeten the pot for when the Prime Minister made her pitch to Jetta and myself. I seriously had to hand it to them, I assessed silently, they were good. That line Ackbar threw me about Jedi being a "symbol" of the New Republic had been a nice touch.

Not that I could blame them but I never would have suspected they were up to something if I hadn't have run into Holton and circumstances hadn't have developed the way they had. That still couldn't prevent me from wistfully wishing I hadn't been born Force Aware however. I would have loved being in Security, I thought to myself nostalgically.

"Yeah well, you're not one to do something like that Dale," Holton told me gently over his shoulder breaking my train of thought. "And…. I've got it narrowed down."

"Hmmm," I remarked noncommittal before bending over to read the lines.

Much as I hated that fact, I knew far better then to fall for that assumption. The Force affects and changes those who use it subtly and over time. I had no doubts that given time, I could easily make my father look like a Jedi Master but I had no desire to break up Holton's illusion of me.

"Looks like you've got more then one Jedi after you," He remarked tapping the screen to indicate two almost simultaneous transactions done in different Providence's. "One of these guys has been here on the planet for a couple of weeks now."

"Yeah, but there's no way to tell if the second one's Master Skywalker or not."

"True," Holton agreed. "But we _do_ know that one of them's here in Soif Providence and the other one's in Core, or at least, they _were_ a couple of hours ago," He remarked bending back to typing. "So, here's what we do," He smiled. "I'm going to slice into the boarding schedules and get you a private transport to Eristane Space Port and then I'm going to block their account with a virus." He chuckled. "By the time they get things straightened out, you'll be long gone and they'll be stuck at opposite sides of the planet."

"Holton, you're a genius!" I laughed back.

"No, just mischievious," He chuckled again getting to work. "In fact, I think I might make things just a little difficult for them for a while after you leave and try to buy you some more time to get that book." He smiled. "What the Sith? It'll be fun and it's in a good cause."

Holton worked for a few more hours before he walked me to the landing pad where the personal transport picked me up and we bid our farewells. Oddly enough, I could Feel his tremor was Lighter already now that he had found a cause and I thanked the Force I had thought of him as I Knew that I had found an ally in Holton that almost rivaled the Force itself.

The nap I had on the transport as it took me to the space port on the other side of Coruscant helped a great deal and already I could feel my bones beginning to knit from the sleep and meditation which did much to lighten my mood. So, it was with my more normal characteristically sunny outlook that I paid the droid and made my way into the spaceport.

The flight had been delayed for a few moments and I had some trouble locating the landing pad- all minor hassles that any off-planet traveler had to deal with and far from being annoying, the difficulties actually served to lull me into a momentary feeling of normalcy.

In fact, lingering over a meal at the restaurant while waiting for the boarding call, the worst thing on my mind was a minor annoyance in the form of some old letch watching me from across the room but since he wasn't eminating sexual thoughts I wasn't that concerned. So, I merely ordered another Rodian Afterburner and ignored him but of course, this only encouraged him to get up and come over to my table and with a sigh I turned to face him.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

Instead of laughing smoothly and trying some line, the guy only flushed slightly.

"I- I-" He stammered for a moment before, getting a hold of his shock at my direct manner merely sat down in the chair beside me exuding sincerity.

"Listen, I know this is a long shot and probably sounds impossibly like a line but I swear miss that you look just like an old friend of mine I knew back in the war," He told me. "The thing is that she disappeared and well, she's been presumed dead but I never bought that, in fact, I think she just got lost in the records somewhere," He explained.

"Now, I know this sounds completely crazy but, she is- or rather _was_ from this planet and since you look so much like her- I was thinking that you might be a relation of hers and-" He shook his head.

"I'm sorry," He chuckled. "I haven't even introduced myself," He flashed a smile holding out his hand.

And that's when I recognized him. It couldn't be. I felt my mind reel as time came crashing in around me yet again. His tremor had been changed by time as had his face, but it was him. It had to be. As impossible as it was, it really was him because nothing: not time, not the Force nothing in this galaxy or any other could possibly have changed that smile.

"I'm-"

"_Wedge?_" I heard myself breathe past numbed lips.

The man blinked in surprise as his hand withdrew for a moment in confusion but I wasn't confused in the least. It was him. The same smile, the same Wedge. It was him!

"I'm sorry miss, I-"

I laughed.

"You know Slick, you owe me a bottle of Greblian cider," I reminded him.

"_Dale!_"

Sometimes there are far more important things then even the Force and twenty-year-old reunions with close friends who have saved one from a fate worse then death was one of them. After the first initial tears, laughs, exclamations of joy, and even a hug I really didn't mind all that much for once, I decided to miss the first flight in favor of catching up for an hour or two.

So, we sat back down eventually and I slowly told him the story of what had happened to me after we had left Hoth carefully omitting any mention of my current dilemma.

"I just can't believe it," He remarked for perhaps the thousandth time after I was done. "You look exactly the same as the day we left Hoth."

"Probably because I basically _am_ the same," I chuckled as I waved for another Rodian Afterburner.

"Twenty years in cryofreeze, I can't believe it," He shook his head. "You know I kicked myself for years for not taking you with me when we evacuated."

I couldn't help it, I laughed again. "And put me _where_, Wedge?" I asked. "In your _lap_? Hey, I've been in the cockpit of one of those X-Wings Wedge Antilles and there was barely enough room for _me_!"

He laughed. "Still the same old Dale," He observed chuckling.

"And still the same old Wedge… _really_ old," I teased him.

"You don't know the half of it, young'un," He smiled all but puffing with male pride. "I'm married now."

"You're _kidding."_

"No I'm not," He shook his head. "Her name's Qui and I think you'd like her. In fact, that's why I'm here at a restaurant at a private spaceport now. I had to retire. So, I'm waiting for my shuttle to finish getting refueled before I head back home," He smiled. "What about you?"

"Oh nothing of galactic import," I shrugged.

"Uh-oh," He nodded decisively his manner growing grim. "You know, it hasn't been so long that I don't speak 'Dale-ese' anymore," He told me. "'Nothing of galactic import' means you're in trouble."

"It does not mean that I'm in trouble," I protested. "It means that I'm just involved in some personal business," I lied sincerely. "I'm just heading out to Corillia for a business deal."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow not entirely convinced. "What _kind_ of business deal?"

"Alright," I sighed defeatedly. "You've got me Wedge Antillies, I'm a smuggler now- and I don't mean just a little Spice either, I smuggle it _all_: Dust, illegal weapons for sale to little children- hey! even a few little children _themselves_-"

"-Alright, alright, alright!" He held up a hand laughing. "I get the point, Dale. You don't want to tell me," Still chuckling, he shook his head. "You know, you really haven't changed," He told me gently. "And sooner or later that sense of humor of yours is going to get you into trouble."

"I know," I sighed in full agreement.

He chuckled again. "You know, I'm heading for Corillia and I've got an extra bunk on my shuttle it might save you a few creds if you let me give you a lift," He remarked. "And we can catch up on the way."

Halfway to telling him no, my throat seized up as my mind began working furiously.

Wedge along for the ride was probably a bad idea, but then again, what better way to slip off the planet then in the back of an Admiral's shuttle? And knowing Wedge back then, I had little doubt that he was an Admiral by now. Then of course came the thought that if I had someone with me on the way to Corillia who didn't know what I was being accused of attesting to my behavior wasn't a bad thing either.

"I'd love to," I smiled accepting the invitation and quelling my guilt. It wasn't as if I was going to be getting him involved I reminded myself.

"Great," He smiled.

We settled our tabs and began to make our way to the pad where his shuttle was located. Which is of course when my instincts told me that something was _off_. Immediately my shoulders tensed and my eyes began to covertly dart around the crowd.

"So, what're your plans after Corillia?" Wedge asked me as we came into the landing bay.

Whatever answer I could have come up with was completely moot as that's when the blaster bolts began to fill the air and I dove towards him knocking him out of their way.

"What the-" Was all he managed to get out even as I drew my lightsaber rolling to my feet and springing it to life to face the armored figures as they raced in after me.

And found myself staring at my nonfunctioning handle as one of the bounty hunters fired again. Spouting a curse, I dove out of the way searing pain announcing a near miss along my side, which went immediately numb just as Wedge sent a barrage of cover fire for me.

Alarms were ringing now and it wouldn't be long before the New Republican forces would be arriving and the bounty hunters obviously recognized this fact as they began to retreat.

"What the t'lack is going on around here Dale?" Wedge asked racing up to me and pulling me to my feet. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told him grimly as I saw the figures of the New Republican Security race in firing at the bounty hunters who were retreating.

"You know Wedge," I told him sighing as one of the Security came trotting up to us. "I really am sorry about this."

"About what?"

With a speed born of desperation I pulled his blaster and grabbing his arm held him before me.

"_Freeze_!" I cried out. "Any closer and the Admiral gets it!"

**A/N: Review or a wookie will take you to dinner. Thanks for reading and enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Standard Disclaimer: George Lucas owns the expansive universe that is Star Wars, I only wish I did. This is a figment of my own creation twisting what already exists.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

I had to hand it to him, his only response was to hold up his hands.

"Ah, Dale?"

"I really am sorry," I told him quietly as I began backing up the ramp to the safety of the shuttle. "I mean it!" I called out to the New Republican Security forces. "Back off or the Admiral gets a hole in his head!"

"Actually, I'm a General now," He corrected me softly.

I felt my eyebrows rise. "Really? Wow, I never thought they'd try to make a ground-pounder out've you," I remarked just as softly back. "I said _back off_!" I called out firing a warning shot at one eager Security that was trying to ease up to us.

"So what is it this time?" He asked as the doors closed.

"Oh just the usual," I responded as I turned and raced towards the cockpit. "Please for the love of the Force tell me the start-up's been done."

"It's been done," He assured me strapping into the pilot's seat.

"Good, then let's get the t'lack out've here," I remarked hitting the full thrusters.

The ship took off beautifully forcing the Security to dive for cover or be roasted and we were air born making a straight course out of the system. I began to run the calculations we needed for Corillia on the navicomputer barely even noticing that the ship was lurching and rolling as Wedge dodged the few Security Shuttles that had already amassed.

"You owe me one major explanation for this Dale," Wedge informed me as he dodged their fire.

"You'll get it, you'll get it. Just get us out of here."

The ship lurched throwing me to the decking.

"What the t'lack?" I demanded as Wedge swore.

"It's a cruiser!" His voice jumped several octaves in panic. "We're being fired on by a cruiser!"

"Oh great, he really _was_ on Coruscant," I assessed jumping into the copilot's seat. "Hold out for a couple of nanos longer we've almost got the coordinates."

"_Against a cruiser?_"

"Just do it!"

The ship rocked again as the cruiser destroyed the last of our shields.

_Then_ the navicomputer spit forth the coordinates and I kicked us into hyperspeeds. The stars melted and morphed and we were out.

Wedge sat for a moment, his elbows going to the control panel as his head fell into his hands. As for myself, I merely waited uncomfortably. Dimly I realized that I was biting my lip and tried several times to stop but unfortunately I merely would go back to doing it again.

"That was a cruiser Dale," He told me almost calm now.

"Yes Wedge it was," I bit my lip again.

"Was it there for you?"

"Probably not."

"I see," He nodded straightening and running a ragged hand through his hair. "But they were immediately alerted."

"Yes they probably were."

"That means that they must want you pretty bad," He assessed.

"They probably do."

He looked over at me.

"Will you at least tell me what the charges are?"

I felt my brow furrow as my mind raced through the events of the last few days and I clinically assessed what I would have charged myself with if I had ever gotten my long lost dream of being in Security.

"Well," I said. "Kidnapping of course. Ah, slicing and conspiracy to slice top priority military files," I admitted. "Obstruction of justice, assault and battery… Oh yeah, and destruction of both public and private property."

A momentary silence filled the air as Wedge regarded me.

"That's it?" He remarked suspiciously.

"Ah, legally? Yes," I assured him.

"So there's something else?" He pressed.

"Well, sort of," I found myself biting my lip again and immediately forced myself to stop. My mouth felt suddenly dry.

Wedge scratched at his chin for a moment.

"Care to tell me what it _is_?" He asked.

"Um," I winced. "Well, that is, we-ell, they may have- completely inadvertently," I added hastily. "Strictly by accident you understand," I pointed out further. "They may have kind of gained the possible impression," I continued haltingly. "That I might have, just possibly…. Turned to the Dark Side?"

"_You're a Jedi?_"

"Well, no- no," I corrected him quickly. "At least not yet. Which is probably why Master Skywalker was on Coruscant turning out the Security forces to look for me."

Silence as he blinked several times. Suddenly he stood.

"I need a drink," He declared whirling on his heel and heading into the main area of the shuttle.

"Look Wedge," I called going after him. "Wedge, it's not that bad-"

"'Not that bad?'" He repeated incredulously. "'_Not that bad?_'" He repeated again with more force. "Dale, you've just kidnapped me at blaster point, nearly got me killed going up against a New Republican _Cruiser_ only to tell me that you're a Jedi on the Dark Side of the Force and you're going against my _best friend_ and it's 'not that _bad_?'"

"I am _not_ on the Dark Side!" I snapped back quickly but just as soon as my hasty words left my throat I instantly regretted them.

_Breathe in…two…three…four… Breathe out… two… three… four…_

"Listen Wedge, things aren't what they look like and that's precisely what I'm going to Corillia to _prove_," I told him earnestly. "I- I'm not entirely certain what's going on myself but the simple fact of the matter is that unless I _do_ figure it out then I _will_ be on the Dark Side of the Force whether I want that or not- and believe me, I've spent my entire _childhood_ Feeling those monsters. I'll become one with the Force _itself_ before I ever became even _remotely_ like that."

"What?" He breathed looking over at me confused and not a little concerned.

I sighed and found a chair.

"I was born on Coruscant during the middle of the Purge Wedge, do you honestly think that I escaped Vader and Palpatine's notice?" I asked somberly. "I always thought that I got lucky- that the children of Compnorian Council members were never tested for Force-Potential solely because it was an oversight but I don't think it was anymore," I shook my head. "I think they planned it that way for a reason," I told him. "Something happened all of those years ago- some sort of plan was made and it concerns _me_."

Suddenly, Wedge's anger completely washed away under concern as he found himself sitting in the chair beside mine.

"Do you have any idea what it was?"

"No," I sighed sadly. "But I _do_ know that there's a way out of it," I said. "Vader left me a message with some of the lackeys and made a good number of plans in case of almost every contingency up to and including his own death. The one thing I don't think he made plans for was the return of the Jedi because the message informed me that even if I tried to turn to the Light Side of the Force, I would never succeed unless I was helped by a Jedi Master who had the right information- information that I'm trying to get."

"And it's on Corillia," He assessed finally beginning to understand my dilemma.

"In the hands of a one Gryle Delposh," I confirmed nodding. "If I can find him then I will find the book that has the information that I need."

"I don't know Dale," He sighed running a hand through his hair. "Luke knows a lot about the Force, he could already know what you're trying to get."

I looked over at him. "Do you really want to run that risk?" I asked pointedly. "I know _I _certainly don't," I told him. "I mean, if there's no help for me I want to know and I want to know now before it's too late so I can just end things before I hurt anyone."

He shook his head. "Dale that's, that's-"

"-The exact same thing I would do if I had a terminal disease," I informed him. "It's not all that horrible Wedge, I'm not afraid to die. I _am_ afraid of Turning though so, I would rather the former then the latter."

He almost smiled sadly. "Typical Coruscantian response," He remarked.

"Yes it is," I shrugged. "And it's also only a worst-case scenario," I reminded him. "So, will you help me?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"There's always a choice Wedge," I reminded him. "We could just go our separate ways when we get to Corillia and tell them that I used a mind trick on you."

He laughed for a moment before wearily leaning back in the chair.

"Qui is going to kill me," He remarked to the galaxy at large. "Well, it's like you always say Dale: 'turn about is fair play,' isn't it?" He commented before looking over at me. "'I'd prefer the nearest Rebel Alliance base but I'll settle for anywhere that's off this rock,'" He remarked quoting me from all of those years ago.

I laughed with far more relief then I thought I would feel.

"Let's get that drink."

We sipped some Corillian Ale- Wedge's favorite, talking for a while, just relaxing after our ordeal before naturally, the question that I knew was plaguing him came around and he asked it.

"You know Dale," He remarked leaning on the table between us. "There's only one thing that I don't understand," He confessed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't," I shook my head. "I know it hurts your feelings Wedge but what was I _supposed_ to do? Hang out a big sign for Vader and the Emperor that said- 'come and get me and my friends?' I couldn't put you guys in danger like that Wedge because if I told even _one_ person, others would have found out," I admitted grimly. "I couldn't even tell Lee and Matrix, I couldn't tell _anyone_ that I could Feel the Force."

"Is that why you avoided meeting Luke all those years ago?"

"I always said you were smart, Slick," I nodded. "Yes it was. I was afraid that he'd Feel my Tremor and recognize that I had Force-Potential. Besides, the guy was so ridiculously _open_ about everything I figured that it was only a matter of time before Lord Vader and the Emperor came for him."

"Well you were right on that point," He smiled slightly. "They did."

"Figured as much," I smiled back.

"You know, I always wondered how you always seemed to know where they were," He chuckled. "I guess now I do."

I laughed. "I told you to believe me."

"Yes you did," He agreed. "Yes you did. And you also told me the Force would find a way to bring the Jedi back," He shook his head. "I have to admit it Dallayna Vokan, you were right about that. The Force did find a way."

"Well, Wedge Antilles, it always does," I confirmed. "It always does."

After that our conversations turned to lighter topics and we both relaxed a great deal more. We swapped stories over the next couple of days and he showed me some holopics of his wife. She really was pretty I had to admit, but I was a little surprised to discover that she wasn't human. Not that I really cared one way or another about interspecies marriages- in fact, I didn't even think about it enough to even develop an opinion, it was only that Wedge never struck me as the type to marry an alien.

Of course, not all of our trip was spent catching up. I did work on the pink monster and discovered that the reason why it had failed me this time was because the power cell had cracked. So, I replaced it with a new one, once again having to take it apart and all-but rebuild it. Wedge of course was fascinated having never seen the inner-workings of the Jedi's traditional weapon before so, he helped me eagerly and was obviously surprised when he saw it.

"Ah, Dale?" He asked after a while.

"Yes Wedge."

"Are you aware that shouldn't be working?"

"Yes I am."

"Then," He continued haltingly. "Then how do they work?"

"You know Wedge, I don't think that even a master knows," I remarked. "They just do," I shrugged as I lay the crystal aside carefully and reached for the power cell. "We can't seem to find the problem with this one though," I admitted cutting the connection from the power cell to the circuit. "I mean, the components are all entirely new by now as I've replaced them over the years but it still keeps breaking on me."

"Any idea of what might be wrong?"

"Some," I assessed as I reached for the new power cell. "Can you hand me that coupler?"

"Sure."

"I think that the scientists that were studying it took it apart and put it back together just a little wrong," I told him as I sealed the new connection. "And since I haven't seen the inside of any other lightsaber as Jetta's has never needed repair, I just keep doing the same wrong thing that they had."

"Really?" He asked as I polished the crystal and eyed it carefully for any flaws.

"Well, it's either that or it's because I'm not ready to have one yet," I admitted beginning the process of putting it back together.

"Huh?"

"Well, the Force tends to give you what you need when you need it and tries to make it difficult for you to try and get it if you don't," I shrugged again.

"Dale, are you trying to tell me that the Force is _sentient_?"

I laughed. "No not really, I mean, not in the manner you think," I corrected him. "I mean, some people might say that it is, and some say that in some ways and over certain aspects of it, you could almost say that it is but really it's just a complex response or reaction of it that gives the illusion," I explained. "In the end though," I shrugged, "No one really knows. Can you hand me those wires?"

"Luke's never mentioned anything like that before," He remarked handing me the wires and the cutter.

"Luke's probably never dealt with it in that manner before either," I assured him. "Every Jedi sees the Force just a little differently then the others because every Jedi is different. To Luke and to most Jedi, the Force is probably a very powerful ally- to me it's more like a teacher or a friend," I admitted as I put the last wires in place. "I certainly didn't have any others I could count on growing up." I remarked sealing the casing and holding up the handle.

"Okay, let's see if she blows up on me," I commented hitting the button.

My beautiful and quirky pink monster sprung to life and I Listened to it for a moment carefully making certain that all of the right frequencies of power were going in all of the right directions. They were.

"Well, the pink monster is once again working for me," I assessed deactivating her. "At least for the moment," I quipped.

Wedge laughed. "I will never understand you Dallayna Vokan," He told me shaking his head. "I mean, I will seriously never understand you."

"That's alright Wedge, neither will anyone else," I chuckled. "What's for dinner? I'm starving."

Of course, as was to be expected, we arrived on Corillia just fine and without incident. Locating the hospice in the central computer and a quick call to them that Wedge took care of using his former rank to ease things, we managed to confirm that Gryle was indeed still alive, but that his condition wasn't all that good.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked him as soon as he informed me of what he had discovered as we stood in the bustling corridor of the spaceport.

"Well, knowing Luke he's probably on his way and not that far behind us, he wouldn't fall for the imperial space line you threw him," He stated thoughtfully. "He's probably coming on the _Falcon_ too with Han and Chewy which means we're not going to have much time at all before they get here because she _is_ the fastest ship in the galaxy."

"Think he'll have a cruiser sent too?"

"No, no, not Luke," He shook his head as a pair of Squib wandered around us. "It's not his style. Pulling in the New Republican Security over on Coruscant was probably someone else's bright idea right along with whoever hired the bumbling bounty hunters we ran into."

I laughed making a Quarren passing by cast a nasty expression towards me before he realized that I wasn't laughing at him.

"Careful there Slick," I warned Wedge. "You're starting to sound like me."

"You always were a bad influence," He admitted. "Alright, I think we should leave Qui out of this and just get to Gryle and get the book. She'll kill me but it'll save time."

"Good point," I nodded. "We should probably wait for them at the hospice too," I assessed. "They wouldn't want to start trouble surrounded by the terminally ill. In fact, the only place to meet them that would be better would be an orphanage but there's no hoping for that," I sighed.

Wedge looked over at me for a moment.

"You know Dale," He remarked. "You have no idea of how happy I am you're on the Light Side of the Force when you say things like that."

"What?" I asked as he turned and began to walk away leaving me to run after him. "What'd I say? _Wedge_, what'd I say?"

This is of course when I felt that things were… _wrong_.

Immediately I tensed and my eyes traveled the crowd carefully.

"Dale?"

"Something's-"

"_Look out!_" Wedge cried diving into me with enough force to knock us both to the ground as the sound of a blaster bolt filled the air.

"Great," I muttered to myself before rolling to my feet my pink monster springing to life. "Just great," I said again looking around.

The corridor was filled with people screaming and running now as Wedge came up to his feet beside me firing a retort to the blaster fire towards me. The bounty hunters were moving in slowly despite the fact that their blasts weren't getting anywhere as I blocked them. I couldn't help but notice that this was a different group however, three of them this time.

"I think they've still got that bounty out on you!" Wedge called out to me as he fired from his protective position of a doorway.

"No kidding!" I cried back before springing for an attack.

And nearly removed a limb as my pink monster malfunctioned yet again, this time not failing to turn on but failing to turn _off_. But then they were on me and there was simply no time to think as I dodged one of their fists and removed it from its owner with a slice to his arm.

Whirling on one of his partners, a Rodian I removed a leg and then I was facing the third over the fallen bodies of his buddies as they screamed and writhed in pain.

"Do you _really_ want to do this?" I asked the helmeted bounty hunter.

The bounty hunter's blaster rifle hit the floor clattering and spinning on his heel, he ran. I, myself struggled with my lightsaber trying desperately to get it to deactivate as Wedge came up behind me.

"Ah, Dale?" He called my attention over the sounds of the alarms. "I uh, I think we should leave now," He told me.

"I would like nothing better Wedge except this t'lacking thing… _Ah-ha_!" I exclaimed happily as the monster finally turned off with a quick rap of the handle on the floor before me.

Holding it up to my ear I gave it a little shake and sighed.

"Great," I sighed again rolling my eyes.

"What's wrong with it?" Wedge asked as I rose replacing the handle on my belt.

"Well, off hand Wedge?" I asked back. "I'd say that it's broken. Lightsaber handles don't usually rattle."

"Well let's get out've here before the Security Forces start showing up."

"Right," I nodded already beginning to move.

Leaving quickly, we wandered aimlessly until the sounds of chaos died down behind us and we figured we were safe. Then of course, it was only a simple matter for Wedge to rent us a private transport and that was pretty much that. He drove the landspeeder and I merely sat in the passenger seat oddly relaxed now that my goal was just within reach. And so we arrived, which unfortunately wasn't necessarily a good thing I couldn't help but notice as Wedge pulled the landspeeder up to the building and we got out.

Tremors of Death filled the Force like a putrefied smell so strong that it was almost palpable. Despite this Darkness however, by sight, the RedStar Hospice House seemed like a nice place. Located on several acres, the complex stood in the middle of the grounds seemingly serene in the late afternoon. A warm gentle breeze played through the air making the trees dance and wave peacefully. All in all, it was disgusting.

"Well, this is going to be fun," I commented shaking my head. "Ew."

Wedge however only looked over at me. "Oh that's right, Coruscantians kill their old and terminally ill."

"We do not kill them Wedge," I rolled my eyes. "They kill themselves."

"Oh yeah, big distinction there," He remarked.

"Well at least they don't sit around in a place like this to rot," I reminded him. "I mean the tremor around here is enough to drive even a master to fits of depression," I pointed out.

Wedge blinked and looked over at the building his brow furrowed.

"Really?"

"Yes really, look let's just get this over with," I told him going to the door.

Wedge followed after and fell into step beside me as we came up to the counter. The nurse there looked up and smiled.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, actually you can, we're here to visit a patient of yours, a Gryle Delposh?" I told her.

"Oh Mister Delposh," The nurse beamed. "I don't even have to look that one up," She remarked. "He's such a sweet man, and the stories he tells!" She laughed. "Of course we all know they're not true but they are good," She admitted.

"That would be him," I lied easily.

"Well, he's always out in the garden this time of day," The Nurse informed us. "Take the corridor until you get to the first turn on your left. About halfway down you'll come to a pair of doors on your right. The garden's just outside of them so you can't miss it."

"Thanks," I flashed her a smile and we began to walk.

"By the way," Wedge remarked as we did so. "You know you never did tell me how you found out this guy had the information."

"Oh that was easy," I shrugged. "The message said that I could get it through vice," I told him. "Which just so happens to be the one thing Vader and I had in common: we both loved Greblian Berries and we both got them from Delposh."

"Greblian berries?" He repeated incredulous. "Vader liked Greblian berries?"

"Oh yeah, couldn't get enough of the stuff," I nodded. "He was also a very good dancer too, most people don't know that either."

Wedge laughed. "I have got to tell Luke about that one," He chuckled.

"Why would Luke Skywalker be interested in Darth Vader's personal habits?" I asked my brow furrowing.

"You mean you don't _know_?" He asked amazed.

"Know what?"

Whatever answer Wedge might have had went immediately by the wayside as we came to the doors and exited out into the late afternoon and I spied Gryle.

He was sitting in a hoverchair and never a more ancient face had I ever seen. The years had been anything but kind to the once smiling merchant. His once long silver hair was gone now leaving only wisps here and there. His skin hung from his thin bones like a balloon that was only partially inflated. He was sleeping quietly as I came up to him, his chin down as he dozed but the moment that I touched his shoulder gently, he looked up.

"Mister Delposh?" I asked gently as I knelt down beside him.

His eyes widened in murky recognition and then his face split into a large smile that wasn't entirely cognizant.

"Dally," He greeted me. "Little Dally Vokan," He beamed. Suddenly, his face fell and he patted his pockets. "I- I'm sorry dear," He apologized. "I don't seem to have any Dalten drops or candied Helktels for you little one."

"Oh that's alright, Mister Delposh," I assured him gently as I blinked away at tears that threatened to fall. "I don't want any candy right now."

"Oh all little ladies love candy," He told me. "You know, you're always far too serious Dally Vokan, you should learn to laugh and play once in a while."

I looked away at the old lament and took a moment to gather my wayward emotions under control of the Force before I was able to turn back.

"I have Mister Delposh," I said after a moment.

"Have what, little one?" He blinked.

"Mister Delposh," I stated changing the conversation back to what I needed to rather then play around with the poor man's senility. "Lord Vader gave you a book to keep for me, do you still have it?"

"Oh my no," He smiled shaking his head. "No, not anymore, I destroyed it."

My heart turned cold.

"You what?"

"Lord Vader told me to destroy it if the Jedi ever came back to the galaxy," He told me with all of the secretiveness of a child. "He said that way you'd bring the Empire back," His withered hand patted me on my head as he beamed. "Such a beautiful young lady. He has such plans for you little one, such important and wonderful plans," He pinched my cheek happily.

"You destroyed the diary?" I heard myself ask.

"Oh well, no, not really," He admitted. "But it might as well be," He nodded decisively. "We needed the credits so _badly_ you see," He explained. "And you were always such a good little lady I knew you'd never want that nasty old book," He beamed at me benevolently patting my cheek. "You have such wonderful, _wonderful_ things in store for you little one. Oh my such wonderful things."

"What Gryle?" I asked him with as much calm as I could quelling my urgency. "What did he have planned?"

"Oh my, such familiarity doesn't flatter such a good young lady," He chided me gently.

"I'm sorry," I agreed acting properly contrite and falling into his illusion. "Mister Delposh, what did Lord Vader have planned for me?"

"Oh don't you worry your pretty little head about that for even a moment," He smiled again patting me on my head. "Lord Vader will tell you when he thinks you're ready."

"Mister Delposh?" I asked further.

"Yes child?"

"Who did you sell the book to?"

"Oh my, that was so long ago- so long ago," He muttered thoughtfully. "I think, yes, I sold it to some off-planet merchant heading for somewhere."

"Where?"

"Oh some desert planet or another," He shrugged. "Dantooine or something like that."

I noted the name and nodded.

"Thank you Mister Delposh," I smiled at him.

"Oh why it's nothing little one," He smiled back. "I've always been loyal to the Empire. Oh my of course I would tell you anything I know little Dally. So just you ask, just ask away little one," He told me. "I am sorry though but I don't seem to have any candies on me for you- little ladies always like candies. Of course, you were always far too serious little one…"

Rising I left Delposh rambling on and on almost like a broken recording and Wedge approached me quietly as I walked up.

"Does he have it?" He asked.

I sighed. "No he doesn't," I admitted. "He said he sold it to a merchant going to some planet called Dantooine."

"Dantooine?" Wedge's eyebrow shot up. "Dale, there's nothing out there on Dantooine. At least, not since the attack."

"Attack? What attack?"

"Admiral Thrawn managed to wipe out an entire colony there that Luke helped to set up for one of his former students," Wedge explained.

"Excuse me?" My brow furrowed. "Skywalker set up an entire _colony_?"

"Well yes," Wedge shrugged. "You see, when Luke came across the student, I think his name was Gantoris or something like that, the planet his people were on was dying so, he went to the Council to find a planet they could transplant the colonists to. They came up with-"

"-Waitanano- waitanano- waitanano," I held up a hand. "Do you mean to tell me that Luke Skywalker, the guy everyone used to call Beggar went to the New Republican Council asking for an entire _planet_?" I asked incredulously. "Great Golden One!" I exclaimed in Lee's language. "How- how does one even go about _asking_ for something like that?" I asked the universe at large falling back into Basic. "What? What'd he do, go up to them and tell them 'hey, I'd like a planet, do you have any in stock?' Or was it more like: 'I'll take the blue one?'"

"_Dallayna_," Wedge admonished me flushing quickly. "It wasn't like that, those people needed help."

"Yes they probably did," I agreed. "Even still however it takes dingles the size of large asteroids to ask for an entire _planet_, Wedge," I pointed out.

"Well yeah Dallayna, but," He protested momentarily. "Well… yeah," He sighed shrugging his inability to argue my point.

"Okay, so the colony that was there was destroyed, right?" I asked changing the subject.

"Right," He nodded grateful for the change.

"Did _anything_ survive?" I asked further.

"Not really, no."

"Okay so that means we have to think: people do it every day so it shouldn't be _too_ hard," I stated more for myself then for him. "Delposh said that he sold it to a merchant heading for Dantooine-"

"- which actually should make it easy for us to track which merchants were there because that colony only survived for a few months before Thrawn destroyed it," Wedge remarked thoughtfully.

"Wedge you are a certified _genius_!" I beamed. "Since it was a brand new colony started by a Jedi Master- the military should have detailed records of everything those merchants were carrying! Which means-"

"-Which means that with the proper equipment and a little time you could slice into the databases and find out if the book was ever there," Wedge finished for me snapping his fingers.

Suddenly the air filled with a roar and a hot breeze picked up sending nurses and patients racing for the safety of the indoors. Wedge and I barely managed to exchange a single look before we were running around the large building towards the front.

Just in time to see the most beautiful sight in the galaxy as the _Phoenix_ began to put down in my group's characteristic and highly illegal fashion on the front lawn of the hospice.

"Well I've got to hand it to your team Dale!" Wedge cried out to me over the noise and rushing wind of the thrusters. "You guys sure know how to make an entrance!"

"Something's wrong!" I cried back by way of explanation before opening my mind to the tremors aboard the ship.

Jetta's light mental touch answered my searches.

_Master Skywalker's on his way_, She warned me. _There's no time, get what you need and get on board as soon as you can._

"Oh _great_," I exclaimed rolling my eyes.

"What?"

"You're buddy's on his way," I told him.

_He's actually here_, A heavy presence announced as a landspeeder crested the hill above us.

_Oh why Master Skywalker_, I responded flippantly. _How nice of you to join us. Too bad we're heading off already._

"Come on people let's move it!" Lee called out from the ramp of the _Phoenix_ as we raced towards it.

_Stay there_, That heavy presence ordered as the mind of a Jedi Master came crashing in over mine driving me to my knees.

"Dale!" Wedge cried racing back to me while Lee and Jaymes, noticing what was going on provided cover fire to distract the approaching landspeeder.

Whoever was driving it was good as they veered this way and that to avoid the rifle bolts. The distraction did more then one thing however as Wedge was able to grab a hold of me and we raced up into the safety of our ship.

"Are you alright?" He asked me worriedly as the hatch began to close.

I nodded, head still spinning and held out a hand while I managed to fire off a mental response to the command that felt for all of the world like some strong grip had taken me by the wrist and was holding me down painlessly. Painless or not however _it_ _was_ _strong_!

_Don't tell me, let me guess_, I cast out to him as the ship began to lift off. _I need a time out, right? I know, I know, I'm just a bad, bad girl. Well, later, Beggar._

And with that I closed up my mind as we began to take off.

Not one to let things go though, and his mind being far stronger then mine, one last attempt came through on the Force towards me.

_You need help_, He informed me levelly.

_Gee, _You're_ a bright one, aren't you?_

"_Dallayna!_" Jetta's admonishment cut through my concentration forcing the conversation to end there as I turned to look over at her. "Did I just Hear you call him an idiot?" She demanded.

"_What?_" Wedge exclaimed jumping into the conversation.

"No Wedge, I didn't call your friend an idiot," I assured him. "I merely implied that he was telling me what I already knew."

Wedge looked over at me. "In other words you called him an idiot except that you didn't use that precise word."

"Well yeah but," I protested momentarily. "Well…. Yeah," I sighed and shrugged unable to argue his point.

Wedge sighed himself.

"I need a drink," He announced going into the main area of the light freighter.

I made my way to the cockpit and strapped in next to Matrix.

"So where're we going?" Matrix asked me.

"Dantooine with a quick stop over at Eriadu," I told him punching the system into the navicomputer.

"'Eriadu?'"

"I'll explain later," I informed him, "Let's just get out of here before the X-Wings start showing up."

"I already told you, you don't have to worry about that," Wedge said from behind me as he entered the cockpit. "Luke won't risk lives like that."

"Well, I certainly hope you're right," I commented as the navicomputer popped out the coordinates.

"So do I," He agreed wryly as I kicked us into hyperdrive.

A moment after the stars morphed and bled into one another I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, that's that," Matrix remarked standing.

"I guess so," I agreed following out of the cockpit after him leaving Wedge to trail after us confused.

"What's going on?" He asked me quietly but I didn't have any time to answer as everyone was already gathering around the table expectantly.

Now of course, to anyone not well versed with our merry little band, our behavior may seem a little strange given the level of affection in our team. But the simple fact of the matter is that, now assured that I was alive and completely and rightfully convinced that I was in some manner of trouble, any joy at my well-being was being stored to the proverbial data crystal while we all prepared to hash out a plan of action in order to ensure that I would _continue_ to live. Any and all celebrations were always left until after the mission was entirely and completely over.

"So," Lee remarked as Wedge and I sat down. "Care to tell us what's going on?" She asked.

"Why don't you guys fill us in on what you know first," I offered as I leaned on the table. "Things'll probably make a lot more sense that way."

"Well, I think it's pretty simple really," Matrix drawled dryly. "Master Skywalker came by to have a little chat with us about you."

"He said that he believed you had turned to the Dark Side," Jetta told me. "He also said that he was going to try to confront you and turn you back to the Light Side of the Force. He also said that-"

"-If I don't turn then he would be forced to destroy me for the good of the galaxy, right?" I finished for her folding my arms on the table.

Everyone regarded me for an uncomfortable moment.

"That would be correct," Jetta nodded sadly.

"Well, you guys can rest easy because I haven't turned," I stated.

"Oh, we already knew that," Jaymes jumped in. "So it was at great personal risk to ourselves that we tracked your movements and with even greater cunning figured out where you were going."

"Oh please," Matrix rolled his eyes.

"In other words some friend of yours tipped us off," Lee clarified. "He told us that you were being falsely accused and that you were trying to get some book or another because it had something important in it."

"Which of course brings us to your side of things, Dallayna," Jetta commented. "Why is this book so important and where is it?"

"Well," I began leaning back in my chair as I looked around at all of my friends. "To answer your first question, the book is the diary of a Jedi from before the Clone Wars and it contains vital information that we need to keep me from falling to the Dark Side of the Force. Without it," I sighed. "It's only a matter of time for me," I confessed grimly. "As to where it is, we don't know but we have a lead which is why we're going to Eriadu," I explained. "Last we've heard, the previous owner sold it to a merchant heading for a brand new and now dead colony called Dantooine."

"I know the system, the Rebel Alliance used to have a base there about the time I signed up," Matrix nodded. "It's also really out in the middle of nowhere," He added. "But if the book was last seen heading out there, why are we going out of our way heading to Eriadu?"

"Because," Wedge commented. "Eriadu would have the records Dale needs to slice into to find records of the book," He told him.

"Did I say something to you, flyboy?" Matrix demanded caustically.

Wedge reddened and began to move to his feet but I reached out with a hand quickly.

"Hey!" I called to catch the pair's attention. "Wedge's with me, Matrix," I told him. "Ease up, he's helping us out and going against his friends to do it-"

"-Precisely _my_ point Dale," He stated firmly. "How do we know that flyboy here isn't keeping tabs on us and telling them where we are?"

"Because I just know," I told him just as firmly. "Lay off."

"Besides," Jetta jumped in between the pair herself. "Fighting among ourselves isn't going to get us any closer to our goal," She reminded them.

"So, 'I just know' is a reason to trust people all of a sudden?" Matrix demanded of us all. "How many times have people tried to infiltrate us?"

"I am _not_ a spy!" Wedge protested loudly.

"Gentlemen please."

"Guys!"

"No? Well prove it then? Skywalker knew exactly where Dale was, flyboy, how in the galaxy did he know that?"

"Do you think it's because he was following the same leads _she_ has?" Wedge responded caustically.

"Ah, do forgive me for interjecting a minor question," Jaymes apologized entering the conversation.

"_What?_"

Jaymes jumped as more then just two voices cried out the same demand at the same time and all heads turned to face him.

"If 'flyboy' here- no offense, _was_ a spy, why didn't he just knock Dale out with a bunch of nerve-gas and take her back to Coruscant and Master Skywalker?" He asked. "Wouldn't it have just been easier?"

"Oh Jaymes, you're brilliant," Jetta told him laughing as she went to hug her husband.

"Yes, yes, I know," He flashed a smile. "It's one of the many charms that made you fall in love with me. Now, can we all get back to work?" He asked us all past her arm. "Or are you two still busy posturing for some strange male human ritual of self-destruction? No offense of course, I'm all _for_ men's rights but is all of this really necessary?"

Everyone blinked at Jaymes for a moment. Those of us that knew him of course, were reminded yet again precisely how different his culture was from ours whereas Wedge merely regarded him confused.

"I take it Rekla is matriarchal?" Wedge asked still perplexed.

In response, Jaymes merely looked up at his wife, her arms still around him in an embrace, his head resting comfortably on her breast with a wide dark-may-care smile.

"Happily so," He admitted straightening slightly his arms around his wife's waist. "I've always maintained that a man's proper position is three steps behind his woman if only because it brings such… _pleasure_ to bring up the… rear."

"Jaymes Greystar!" Jetta admonished her husband playfully slapping his shoulder.

The mood lightened considerably and we all sat down to hash out some more plans as we all ignored Matrix's grumblings yet again.

"So, I take it you're going to need equipment when we get there," Jetta commented.

"Right," I affirmed.

"While we're there, we might want to pick up the normal toys," Lee stated.

"Good idea," I agreed.

"What did she say?" Wedge asked.

"She said we might want to pick up some weaponry while we're on Eriadu," Jaymes told him.

"Sorry," Wedge apologized. "I'm afraid I don't speak Ewok."

All eyes turned towards him as complete and utter silence filled the cabin.

"Um, pardon me- Wedge, is it?" Jetta remarked clearing her throat. "But did you just say that you know Lahleelah's people?" She asked gently.

"Are you _kidding_?" Wedge laughed. "Everyone in the t'lacking _galaxy_ knows-"

Suddenly Wedge stopped and looked around.

"Except for you guys," He realized grimly before a hand came up to hit his forehead. "Of all the _stupid_ things to forget," He muttered to himself before returning his attention to us.

"I'm sorry," He apologized. "But one of the biggest battles of the war- the one where the Emperor, Lord Vader _and_ the second Death Star were all destroyed at the same time happened over Endor- Lahleelah's home planet," Suddenly, he shook his head in amazement. "You know now that it's come up, I remember thinking that it was so amazing that Lee was around for all of that time and no one knew where she was captured from and all of those years later we find out that she was probably captured when the Empire first started constructing the second Death Star."

"The Path has many strange twists and turns," Jaymes observed quietly.

"That is an odd coincidence," Jetta smiled. "But life is filled with odd coincidences," She remarked.

"Well, at anyrate," I jumped in. "At least now we know, right Lee?"

"It is going to be so good going home again," She agreed baring her teeth in delight. "Eeeewook," She remarked in Basic trying out the name.

"Ah, not to ruin the fun here or anything," Matrix commented grumbling. "But we still have the not so small problem of how are we going to get that equipment?" He reminded us. "I mean, twenty years ago I could have hooked us up with something but that's not the case anymore."

"Look, we hooked into the Reklan underground, we can hook into the one on Eriadu," I pointed out.

"True but we only managed to get into contact with the Reklan underground because of Jetta and Jaymes," Matrix responded in typical cynical fashion. "And we only met them through that ability of yours to read minds."

I had to admit it but Matrix was right. Our little group had managed to get captured for a couple of months soon after our arrival on Rekla and were placed in a work camp where we had met Jetta- or rather, where I received a mental sending when I was Listening to the minds of our captors looking for a weakness.

_Quietly,_ she had warned me. _The Enforcers Listen for anything but the most quiet of mental communications._

And so I met Jetta Greystar who had purposefully allowed herself to be captured in order to help plan a camp-wide break out and recognizing that we weren't natives to the system had logically concluded that I was a Jedi and would therefore be willing to help her. On the first part of course, she wasn't entirely correct but on the second one, she was dead accurate and while we didn't manage to get the entirety of the Corporation by the time we left, the swath of destruction that we had left through their ranks in the two years we were there did at least ensure that the tide of battle had turned against them.

"You know, you humans are really pessimistic aren't you?" Jaymes asked shaking his head at us. "We have two Jedi with us, you can't mean to tell us that we can't get into contact with some local law-breakers," He chuckled. "Besides, its not like we're getting anything that isn't military issue, is it? Well, other then Dale's little toys."

"He does have a point there," Lahleelah remarked. "And Dale should have no problems getting what she needs I mean, I have never seen any group help each other out like slicers do."

I only smiled. "Probably because we're the only ones that actually like what we do," I admitted. "We're worse then smugglers."

"Who are?" Wedge asked.

"Slicers," Jaymes told him.

"Ah."

"Alright," Jetta remarked decisively. "So, we have a plan. We go to Eriadu and connect with the local underground in order to get what we need. Dallayna slices into the old records and we find out if the book ever made it to Dantooine."

"One question," Lahleelah remarked. "What if she finds out it didn't?"

"Then we try to locate it through the manifests and find out where it _did_ go," I told her determination filling my voice with firm conviction.

"Yeah but Dale, I hate to tell you this but we might want to think about what we're going to do if we don't find any leads to the book on Eriadu," Matrix chimed in.

"There's no need for that," I told them both. "Because if I don't find any leads on Eriadu I know precisely what we're going to do," I told them. "We're going to go to Dantooine and look for clues there."

"Ah, Dale? That's one t'lack of a long shot, don't you think?" Matrix asked gently.

"Yes it is," I nodded. "But one way or the other we will find something leading to that book," I shrugged looking from Lee to Matrix. "You two don't get it yet but the simple fact of the matter is that I need it now just like I needed it then and so, one way or the other it's going to wind up back in my hands. All we have to do is keep plugging away and sooner or later something is going to connect."

"You know Dallayna Vokan, I seriously envy you your faith in the Force," Matrix commented finally shaking his head. "I mean I seriously envy you your faith."

"I know," I smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Standard Disclaimer: George Lucas owns the expansive universe that is Star Wars, I only wish I did. This is a figment of my own creation twisting what already exists.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Eriadu was interesting but in my estimation just like Corillia or what Alderaan used to be- a civilized planet filled with mostly humans but not overly civilized like Coruscant was. Its tremors however were filled with far more direction then the foot-loose and carefree attitudes of Corillia and far less reserve then Alderaan had before it had been destroyed or at least less reserve then my distant memories of my childhood summers told me had been there.

There was a great deal more ambition in the air then I had ever felt on a planet before though giving everything a Dark, almost sinister pall made all the more poignant by the fact that the sun was setting when we put down and I stepped from the landing ramp. I couldn't help but suddenly realize where some of Matrix's gruff manner had stemmed from as he had been born and raised on Eriadu.

"So," Jaymes commented first. "How do you guys want to do this?"

"I think it might be better if we split up," Lee commented. "What do you think Dale?"

Thoughtfully I pursed my lips for a moment before I nodded. "That's not a bad idea since we'll probably have more luck and get everything done faster if we split," I observed.

"Good idea," Wedge agreed. "Dale and I can get the equipment she needs and locate a public terminal-"

"-No good," I shook my head. "Public terminals don't always have full access, and besides, this kind of slicing is going to take a while and we don't want to attract attention," I told him. "We're going to have to rent a room somewhere and hole up there."

"Fine by us," Jaymes remarked.

"Right, Jaymes and I can see if we can get us all false identifications just in case we may need them- does the _Phoenix_ need a new ident-code?" Jetta asked Matrix.

"Might not be a bad idea," He agreed. "Lee and I can get the toys we need since she's the only one that knows what she wants and she's going to need a translator."

"Just don't screw up this deal like you did the last one," Lee reminded him.

"I did not screw up that deal," Matrix protested. "You were the one hitting on the poor guy."

"Well you didn't have to translate it to him!" She told him as they began to walk away.

"Like I had a choice!" Matrix replied quickly. "_Chula-moy_ may mean 'cute' in Ewok but in Reklan it means your mother sucks yelkan feet! The guy thought you'd insulted him!"

Jetta and Jaymes laughed at the retreating pair before turning to Wedge and me.

"You two be careful now and don't do anything I wouldn't," Jaymes remarked.

Jetta only smiled at her husband's antics.

"Don't worry," I assured him chuckling, "He's married. Force be with you two."

"And may your Path be straight and true," Jaymes told me.

We all went our separate ways.

"So, how do you go about this?" Wedge asked me as we walked along the street in the early evening air.

"I have no idea," I admitted with a self-depreciating chuckle.

"What?" He chuckled back. "Then how are we supposed to get what you need?"

"Logic?" I offered. "Look, the first thing we need to do is to find a terminal so let's rent a room."

"Alright," He acquiesced unconvinced but lacking any recourse but to follow me.

The thing was however that I _did_ know what to do in order to contact the proper individuals we needed to talk to in order to get the equipment I needed but unfortunately however, there was an old slicer code that I couldn't break which was that slicers _never_ tell anyone how they do what they do. Of course, mostly I think that this secrecy was mainly because what we do is so easy but then again that might have been only my own secretive opinion.

Wedge and I located a room and I got to work immediately by hooking up into the posts and uploading one. Now, to anyone who doesn't know how to contact the local "underground" of slicers, my actions may seem just a bit on the odd side but the simple fact of the matter was that by posting certain keywords located in a false post among the wanted listings, I was alerting the other slicers that I was on the planet and wanted to talk.

Of course, the precise code words I would be killed by my fellow brethren

for even mentioning to a non-slicer, but anyone who knew how to slice, knew what to look for. And naturally, being slicers I knew my colleagues wouldn't disappoint me either.

After all, with whom _else_ can a slicer trade tricks with or show a particularly elegant cracking code to? It is a well-known fact that slicers across the galaxy tended to be far more loyal among one another then any other law-breaking group however, I doubt that most people know _why_ that is. Which is simply: no one else seems to fully understand us.

Slicers throughout the galaxy were well used to being treated like simple tools by the rest of the underworld and this included everyone from Rebel Alliance Operatives to the Hutts. There to be used when needed (and often are) and certainly paid well, but completely and utterly unappreciated for what they do. Slicing is always considered to be an artless skill filled with absolutely no use whatsoever…. Until it's needed of course and then, it's still artless but necessary and the slicer themselves are needed but not necessarily valuable because they spend their time "wasting it" on slicing.

So, what does one do when one's greatest love is treated like it's worthless unless one's customers are knocking at the door? One does what everyone else does- and finds solace and socialization among others of course. Which is precisely why it wasn't more then two hours before my terminal beeped and switched on of its own accord displaying a single line:

_Who are you?_

Smiling, I sat down as Wedge looked over my shoulder.

"Who is that?" He asked.

"A possible contact," I told him as I typed in my answer to the anonymous friend.

_Code name: Lady. Planet: Coruscant_

"'Lady?'" Wedge repeated obviously confused.

"Most slicers have a code name that they use for their work," I explained. "They know each other by them in fact because not putting one's name on a computer means that other slicers can't find it out."

"Ah."

_Never heard._

_Not surprised,_ I typed in. _Years OOD._

"OOD?"

"Out of date," I shrugged. "It's slicer slang."

"Oh."

_What do you want?_

"Now it gets interesting," I observed.

_Equipment vacced,_ I typed. _Need replacement._

_Go to Coruscant,_ Came his quick reply.

"I see the years haven't changed their paranoia," I chuckled.

_Can't,_ I explained. _Busted by Security. Wanted there now._

_You got caught?_

_That's the way it normally happens, yeah._

I heard Wedge chuckle behind me as he read my flippant response.

_Alright. Go to the terminal under the Novalite bridge in thirty. Answer it._

_Will do._ I typed before standing.

"Well, we have a possible connection," I commented.

"That's it?" Wedge asked me. "It's that easy?"

"Hopefully," I shrugged.

"What do you mean, 'hopefully?'"

"Well, it could always be a trap," I pointed out as I made my way to the door. "Look Wedge, do you honestly think that slicers are so paranoid without a reason?"

Wedge sighed. "I got a bad feeling about this," He muttered as he followed after.

We hit a banking terminal on our way over pulling out almost all of poor Wedge's savings- money, which I assured him I could reimburse as we waited by the terminal for our friend to contact us.

"You'll get it back Wedge I promise," I told him.

"Fifty thousand credits?"

"You'll get it back," I repeated. "Look, I've got twenty years back hazard pay I'm never going to need. I can definitely pay out fifty thousand when this is all over with."

"Well, I certainly hope so," He muttered. "Otherwise Qui's going to have my hide. That money's supposed to be for our children's education."

"But you don't have any kids," I reminded him.

"Not yet," He admitted sighing. "But we're trying to get pregnant- which is why she's going to kill me for not being home right now," He shook his head. "And is probably one of the main reasons why I'm going along with this craziness," He sighed again.

I couldn't help it, I laughed. "You sound like it's a fate worse then death," I observed. "I thought that it was supposed to be fun."

Wedge cast a pointed look over at me.

"Have you ever tried to get pregnant Dale?" He asked.

"Can't say that I have," I shrugged.

"Come talk to me when you do," He told me. "Then we can talk about how 'fun' it is then."

I felt my brow furrow in confusion as I shook my head.

"Waitanano," I remarked. "I don't get it," I confessed.

Wedge sighed and I realized that he was actually blushing slightly in the shadows of the bridge. Unfortunately however, I seriously couldn't help him as I really _was_ confused and really did want to know.

I suppose that it's a strange thing to be in one's early twenties and be utterly at a loss when it comes to some of the more tender aspects of life but the simple fact of the matter is that growing up completely surrounded by Dark Sided people, all I had ever encountered in my youth was desire- something which I've never felt myself. After all, it is a little difficult to look at someone and feel attraction for them when you can Feel their corruption surrounding them like a fetid stench in a clean room. So, such thoughts tended not to enter my mind at all.

Now I knew that there was a difference between desire and love. Any fool could see that but it had always been my understanding that love between people was supposed to be a beautiful thing and nothing remotely like my own experiences that I had been forced by circumstances to endure in order to convince my "friends" that I wasn't "sick" or in need of reeducation. But now hearing something different had me completely confused as did the strange fact that Wedge was obviously embarrassed by the turn our conversation had taken. Which was even _more_ confusing because he had been the one to bring it up after all.

"Look," He told me haltingly his blush growing more pronounced. "Let's just say some things just don't take well to being planned, alright?"

"Not. Really," I admitted. "Listen Wedge, I know this is making you uncomfortable for some reason but I have to admit that I'm confused. Why would you have to plan-"

The terminal activated itself ending our conversation, much to Wedge's relief and forced me to turn my attention to it. I did however secretly promise myself to bring it up again even as I noted to myself that Jetta was probably a far better person to talk to since the subject seemed to be somewhat taboo and a fellow Jedi would be far more open and calm about the subject.

"Lady?" The shadowed figure on the terminal asked.

"That would be me," I nodded.

"What do you need?"

"D-47 Icebreaker," I began my list. "14-RSTN security detector and a 437 Gilson," I told him.

The figured whistled softly. "That's pretty old equipment. You _are_ OOD." He told me. "What about a 489 Gilson a SV-68 ice-breaker and a 12-RL?" He offered. "They work about the same as the stuff you're used to but they're a lot faster."

"Fair enough," I nodded. "What's the price?"

"Hmmm…. I can let you have it for thirty-eight thousand."

"I dunno, thirty-eight's pretty high," I confessed trying to haggle him. "How about thirty?"

"How about I just cut the transmission and you find someone else?"

"Good point," I admitted shaking my head. "Alright, you have us by the dingles. Thirty-eight thousand."

"The Endel Marketing Complex is about two clicks north of you, go there and wait for contact."

"Any particular place?"

"A restaurant called the Calamarian," He told me.

"Got it."

The transmission cut and Wedge and I made our way to the Endel Marketing Complex.

"Remember the last time we were in a marketing complex?" I asked mostly to make my friend feel more at ease. My ploy luckily worked however and Wedge smiled shaking his head.

"I remember that uniform you were wearing," He admitted. "In fact, it was one of the main reasons why I grabbed you," He told me. "You looked cute."

I laughed. "You really _did_ have a dirty mind back then didn't you?"

"Yes I did," He chuckled himself. "As do most young males," He admitted. "Which is precisely why I'm hoping we _don't_ have a girl."

"Wedge that's almost sexist," I chuckled back.

"No, it's practical," He pointed out. "If we have a girl then I'm going to have to keep my blaster fixed up and practice my aim."

"You know what Wedge? You're right," I agreed. "I _am_ a bad influence on you."

The Calamarian was a small restaurant located on the northern side of the marketing complex, which meant that we had to saunter through the complex itself trying to look like everyone else. Actually, in an odd way it was somewhat relaxing I had to admit to myself as we wandered along a little slower then we probably should have been going but fast enough to move at a respectable pace.

Oddly enough however, as we walked I couldn't help but realize that the last time I had even been in a marketing complex that wasn't empty and in the middle of a battlefield had been that fateful day I had met Wedge Antilles. I also couldn't help but realize that the dubious pleasure of wandering along and looking at windows here and there was far more enjoyable with Wedge then it had ever been with Trenta (may she ever rest well with the Light).

For one thing, he couldn't help but comment on some of the displays that we saw as we wandered making us look perfectly normal and some of the comments couldn't help but make me laugh. All in all it was enough to relax me by the time we got to the restaurant where we were seated by a human waiter and waited for our contact.

"Dale?" Wedge hissed to me from across the table as we looked over the display of what was being served.

"Yes, Wedge?" I asked just as quietly back.

"Dale, this is an oceanfood restaurant," He observed shaking his head.

"I noticed," I told him. "In fact, I was just wondering whether or not they have any Calamarian squid," I admitted.

Wedge's head hit the table at my obviously speciesist quip while I noticed that the restaurant was completely filled with nothing but humans. As I regarded the display however, my mind was completely occupied with something else. The tremors that surrounded us were more quiet then I had ever felt before and furthermore they were ones I never thought in a millenium that I would ever feel again since I had been revived. Hard angles and harsh lines closed to the outside world filled with greed.

"Wedge?" I breathed to him softly.

"I can't believe you said that," He admonished me his tremor filled with actual anger.

My eyes caught his. "This place is imperial," I whispered to him. "Go with me on this," I told him.

"What?" He breathed.

But I only leaned back casually surveying the restaurant trying to find a way out.

"Dale, if they recognize you…" Wedge hissed.

"They won't recognize me Wedge," I assured him quietly. "It was twenty years ago."

"Yes but Dale," He sighed. "The Empire used you as an example against the Rebel Alliance in their propaganda and they might still be doing it."

"Great," I muttered wearily. "Shall we go then?"

"I don't think that's a bad idea," He agreed getting to his feet even as I got to mine.

Unfortunately however the Force simply wasn't with us for we turned only to find ourselves face to blaster with four obviously undercover agents.

Wedge and I raised our hands as we regarded them calmly while a fifth agent sauntered in. He wasn't that much older then me to be honest or at least not that much older then my physical age and wasn't entirely unpleasant to look at. Like most youths the Empire had pulled into its rank and file, he exuded confidence. For some reason however I couldn't seem to Feel him… Or any of the others in his group for that matter, no doubt the very reason why they had been able to take us by surprise. Everyone else in the restaurant regarded us without interfering, a sure indication that though they weren't doing anything currently any attempt at escape would see them jumping into the fray.

"Don't move and no one will be hurt, I assure you," He told us with a pleasant accent that I couldn't recognize.

"How'd you find us?" I asked him.

"I recognized your code name, my lady," He answered. "I suppose that you can well imagine my delight at seeing you on the terminal and confirmed that it was indeed you. The Lady Vokan," He smiled as he sauntered up to us. "The Lady that had been kidnapped from our very capitol at the tender age of seventeen years and then brutally brainwashed by the Rebel Alliance into joining their side," His smile fell and he shot a dark look over at Wedge anger filling his face. "And the war criminal who did it," He continued. "The Lady's safe return to her family is worth three million credits and your capture for trial is only one, but four million credits and a medal is still four million credits and a medal," He shrugged as one of the thugs stepped forward and manacled Wedge.

"Listen ah-" I prompted for a name.

"Norel," He provided. "Norel Stalmer"

"Norel," I began again. "You don't need to do this," I told him bringing my mind to bear on his with a vague wave of my hand.

"Oh I'm afraid I do."

"No you don't," I tried again.

Norel only smiled and shook his head.

"My Lady," He told me. "Do you see that animal on the metal frame behind me?" He asked. "It's called a ysalamiri and I'm afraid that it has the rather unique ability to create a small bubble of null-force that effectively blocks the talents of Jedi. Of course, it ends just a meter in front of you which is why I'm over _here_ and you are over _there_," He explained smiling slightly.

"General Thrawn found them and introduced the wonderful little creatures to us and I suppose that you can understand why we would use such animals what with Jedi running all over the galaxy looking for us and all," He pointed out with a friendly smile.

"_Vi malbonulo,_" I swore softly.

"Oh now, now my lady, there is certainly no need for that manner of language," He told me. "You shall both be extremely well-treated I assure you," He remarked earnestly. "However, we will have to relieve you of your weapon," He added as another of the thugs came up and took my lightsaber from my belt.

There was no way we could fight them all so, I allowed myself to be captured and in short order Wedge and I were manacled and one of the agents pulled a strange contraption containing the animal onto his back and stepped forward towards me.

The universe spun inside out and upside-down whirling around me tumbling, turning twisting inside my head. Everything- _everything_ was empty and spinning around me wildly and gone, it was all gone! Everything was gone!

I screamed but I couldn't feel it- I couldn't _feel_!

Terror tore at my gut burning my stomach in white-hot lava blind and deaf and dumb- I couldn't even hear _myself_. And all the while the churning, the twisting universe of blackness that I couldn't see or hear whirled around me sickeningly. I tried to calm myself and feel something- _anything_ no matter how small but I couldn't- I couldn't even feel _myself._ Empty, I was completely empty- _everything_ was empty.

_It was madness!_

And then, mercifully, the darkness descended taking everything with it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about not updating the last few days. Life has been happening. However to make up for it I have 3 chapters going in today. Hope everyone enjoys. Please review, really looking for opinions here.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Standard Disclaimer: George Lucas owns the expansive universe that is Star Wars, I only wish I did. This is a figment of my own creation twisting what already exists.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Feeling first…. But I couldn't feel anything…_I can't feel, I can't feel_…. Then sound… was it? Yes! Sound, sweet _beautiful_ sound! And it was becoming almost clear too. I could almost understand it from some distant and forgotten memory. A word, over and over. Yes! I knew that word. I remembered that word.

"Dallayna?"

Slowly, my eyes opened to see something… yes, a light-panel…. I remembered that word now too. I was… yes, lying down. On something…. A… yes, a slab. I could almost feel it with my fingers too. Smooth but it wasn't there. _I_ wasn't there!

"Dallayna," That voice called again.

Empty pressure squeezed my shoulder gently and I concentrated on it. Empty though it was it had to be real- it had to be. Vaguely I wondered whether or not I was dreaming but-no. It couldn't be a dream because I couldn't feel anything that was real around me.

"Dallayna, it's alright," The voice, Wedge told me gently.

"_It's not real!_" My voice cried out- had I spoken?

"Yes it is," He continued. "Dallayna, it's real, everything's real, you just can't feel it right now because of the ysalamiri."

"I can't feel," I heard myself sob. "_I can't feel!_"

"I know," He agreed pulling me up and into an embrace as I cried. "It's alright Dale, it's alright," He comforted me rocking me slightly.

"I am sorry," Another voice from somewhere else remarked making me start. But it didn't exist either so I ignored it because I really couldn't understand.

"But there's no other way to ensure her safety," It told him. "I didn't think that it would affect her like this though."

"Well, what in the t'lack _did_ you expect putting a person born Force-Aware in a null-force bubble?" Wedge demanded somewhere above me. "Why the t'lack didn't you just put her in a sensory deprivation tank for a few years? She would have been able to cope with that a lot better!"

"General Antilles," The voice commented further the conversation somehow registering to my mind and yet somehow far above-far away from me completely incomprehensible and yet, somehow understandable at the same time.

"I realize that I have effectively made the lady blind, deaf and dumb but the simple fact of the matter is that I don't have any more of a choice then you do and it's all only until we get to Dantooine."

"Stalmer?" Wedge asked his voice filled with some edge that I couldn't place. "Drop dead."

Wedge pulled me closer to him and rocked me gently as if the voice didn't exist anymore either but I couldn't think beyond understanding that he was there despite the fact that I couldn't feel him.

I don't know how long we sat there like that- or how long I cried during it. The universe had become a nightmarish whirl of confusion and strangeness. Nothing seemed to be anywhere and nothing seemed real. Even Wedge's comforting embrace failed to have any feeling to it. My mind registered the pressure of his hand patting my back or my head but nothing else.

_Nothing_.

Time passed or at least, I knew it _had_ to be passing but I couldn't feel it. Eventually, at some point, food came to us but I could only stare at it dumbly.

"Dallayna?" Wedge called to me softly. "You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry," I heard my voice tell him.

"Well, at least you're talking," He stated sitting down next to me. "This has to be rough on you," He told me.

"I can't feel," I heard myself state again.

"I know," His voice was filled with something that I couldn't place. "But you have to eat."

Unable to think of anything else, in fact, unable to think at _all_, I acquiesced and took a bite of the food.

It tasted of nothing.

"There you go," Wedge's hand squeezed my shoulder. "I know this is hard on you Dale," He told me but they were only empty words devoid of meaning. "You've always relied on the Force completely but you have to get through this," He said. "I don't know if you can understand me but I need you Dale," He continued. "You have to pull out of this."

I took another bite of the food in front of me. On some level I did understand him but on another I couldn't understand what he meant. The nightmare surrounded me in confusion and chaos.

"I can't feel," I heard myself tell him again.

His hand squeezed my shoulder a second time and we ate in silence.

How long we were in that room I don't know. Everything was bits and pieces, tiny nightmarish snatches but of course, in time I eventually began to figure out what was happening to me and once I did, things went a little better. So, as the days went by I slowly began to develop ways to cope with my loss.

Merely hearing words to understand what someone was saying to me was by far the hardest part because there was no real _meaning_ behind them- no tremor to accompany them. Eventually however, I began to discover that if I pictured words on a book-tape reader then I could understand Wedge and slowly I began to emerge if not from the nightmare then at least to awareness of my surroundings.

"There's no way out of here," I sighed finally.

"Not the cell, no," Wedge agreed. "But they have to take us out of here sometime."

"What kind of a ship are we in?" I asked.

"A light freighter."

I nodded trying to picture the words on a book-tape reader. Finally something connected and I understood. More thought however failed to produce anything. I tried again only to achieve no results.

Nothing…. Not a t'lacking thing.

"This is useless!" I snapped finally throwing the tray across the room and rising to my feet to pace something hot gnawing at my gut, my fists clenching and unclenching of their own violation. "This is useless Wedge! I-I can't even _think_ without the Force!"

"Dale, I know that you can't feel the Force," He told me calmly- at least I thought it was probably calmly. "But that can't change whether or not you can think-"

"-But it _does_!" I continued on my rant. "Great Sithian Skies Wedge, the Force isn't just some _ability_! It _controls_ us as much as _we_ control _it_!" I yelled at him. "If I can't feel it I can't even t'lacking _think_!"

"Hey, Dale, calm down," Wedge said. "It's alright. You've made you're point. You're right, you obviously need the Force for just more then reading people's minds."

"Thank you," I snapped sitting down on the slab that passed for a bunk.

"You know I've never seen you this angry before," He commented.

I realized that it was an emotion but for a moment, I couldn't quite place it. Then I realized what "angry" meant and realized that he was right- I never _had_ felt it this strongly before.

"You're right," I sighed. "This is all so strange," I shook my head tears springing to my eyes. "I don't know how anyone can go through an entire lifetime like this."

"Well most of us pretty much survive," He told me. "I have to admit though that not even Luke was affected this badly by the lack of feeling the Force. But then again, he wasn't born feeling it either," He admitted.

"Or relying on it," I muttered. "I can't control myself, I can't think, I can't even really understand _words_," Tears rose to my eyes again unbidden. I was empty and alone, nothing around me felt real- not even myself. "I'm useless without it."

"Blaster bolts!" Wedge snapped crossing the room and pulling me to my feet. "That is a lie Dallayna Vokan and you _know_ that," He told me shaking me slightly. "You are _not_ useless without the Force- would you call _me_ useless?" He demanded. "Or what about Lahleelah? Or Jaymes? Would you call _them_ useless?"

"They aren't _Jedi_!" I yelled back.

"And that's the point!" He released me. "You aren't useless without the Force Dale," He told me far more calmly. "Being a Jedi can't be the entirety of who you are."

"But it is," I admitted my eyes looking into his.

"No, I don't buy that," He shook his head. "There's a lot more to you then the Force Dallayna Vokan."

Our eyes met and I regarded him not entirely certain of his expression. After a moment of silence however I realized that it was firm, believing.

"A-Assuming you're right," I finally said. "Then we need to think. People-People do it every day without the Force's help so it shouldn't be too hard, right? What are they going to do with us?"

A small smile tugged at his lips for a moment and a barely perceptible nod answered me before he did.

"Well," He began as he turned away from me and began to pace. "They're probably going to take you in for reeducation so, at some point they're going to separate us."

"So, we need to escape before then," I stated after a moment's thought.

The word "reeducation" I understood immediately but the concept of "separate" took a moment.

"They'll probably connect with a Star Destroyer first," He continued.

Star Destroyer gave me absolutely no problems.

"Then we should escape there."

Wedge looked over at me for a moment before he finally shook his head.

"You know Dale? You're right," He told me. "You really _can't_ think without the Force- how can we _possibly_ escape from a Star Destroyer?"

I thought as hard as I could despite the whirling nightmare around me, I tried desperately to think. An escape…. We needed an escape from a Star Destroyer. My hands went to my temples and rubbed at them. We needed an escape from a Star Destroyer.

No ideas were forthcoming though. Nothing within me told me that it was possible, nothing said that it was a good idea or a bad one.

Nothing…

For the first time in my life my guide, my guardian, my teacher and ally was separated from me and I found myself wondering which of us was the one that came up with all of the plans I had enacted throughout my entire life.

Was Wedge right? Was there more to me then just some follower of the Force's will? Was there a will of my own involved in my destiny? Or would I have failed to navigate the dan-

"We knock out the primary navigational system!" I cried out before I even fully realized what I had been thinking.

Wedge looked over at me.

"What?"

"Teegran, one of my father's lackeys was always complaining about the fact that it takes ten minutes for the secondary navigational system to come online on the _Executor_," I explained. "I know it was a superstar destroyer but the design can't be all that different from a regular star destroyer."

"So if they are alike then knocking out the navigational system will give us enough time to steal a shuttle and escape," He finished for me. "It's not going to be easy," He shook his head. "But it might work," He looked over at me. "I think we have a plan."


	9. Chapter 9

**Standard Disclaimer: George Lucas owns the expansive universe that is Star Wars, I only wish I did. This is a figment of my own creation twisting what already exists.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

The door finally went up and a pair of stormtroopers came in. The manacles were put on and we were led out into the corridor where Norel Stalmer and another pair of troopers awaited us.

"My lady," He bowed. "I am glad you are feeling better," He told me exuding what I could only think of as honesty.

"Stalmer?" I asked stepping up to him.

"Yes my lady?" He asked gently.

"Since I'm not entirely in control of my faculties at the moment please forgive me," I told him.

"For what my lady?"

Years of hand-to-hand training in the Trooper Youths and with the SAGEducation kids in my childhood paid off in a single, solitary blow. The corridor echoed with the sound of his nose breaking, the shattered pieces driving themselves into his brain- mingling with Wedge's tackle of one of the stormtroopers. And I realized that I felt wonderful grabbing him as I turned to the trooper behind me and delivered a kick to the unprotected joint of his knee holding Stalmer's dead body before me.

Then I was diving at the remaining troopers only allowing them a single shot, hopelessly far off of the mark as the bolt merely embedded itself in the dead body between us.

Wedge's blasts hit them in short order and he was helping me up.

"We've got to move and we've got to move fast," I told him as I divested myself of my manacles and Wedge did the same.

"Help me with these guys," He said already dragging one of the bodies into the cell.

"Not a problem."

We dragged the bodies into the cell and quickly stepped back out now armed with their weapons. I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief as we left the influence of the monstrous creatures and _Yes!_ Once again, I could feel as the universe all-but enwrapped me like an old friend.

"Well," Wedge commented, "Now for the dirty part," He observed kneeling beside a plate and pulling it up.

Rather then debate precisely how bad it was with myself, I merely leapt in and Wedge came in after me. The stench of garbage filled the air as we fell through the shoot and landed into the combined waste of the freighter's crew.

"Great Sithian Skies Afire," I gagged. "This is pretty bad Wedge," I told him.

"Hey, it worked for Luke," Wedge coughed back.

"They better hurry," I remarked shaking my head and trying very, very hard not to loose my lunch to the disgusting surroundings I found myself within.

With a combination of sheer ingenuity and pure genius, Wedge had been the one to come up with the idea of slipping in with the garbage in order to get us onto the Star Destroyer. He claimed that his buddies had managed to pull off a similar feat before on the first Death Star- and had been successful.

Our plan however had a few slight variations in it as our goal was just ever so slightly different from what Wedge's friends had been attempting however in that our goal wasn't necessarily to _escape_ the Star Destroyer but to get in undetected. Hence the reason for our wait.

You see, light freighters are far too small to support mashers in their waste disposal units and so, it was standard procedure that all freighters be drained of their waste upon docking with a Star Destroyer or Cruiser. The larger ships then dump the waste themselves before making the jump to hyperspace after it had been mashed. The procedure had to be followed its galactic law. So, all Wedge and I had to do was wait for the dump to the Star Destroyer's masher and then we could escape from there. Brilliant, no?

Pretty disgusting unfortunately as it was nearly an hour before we finally heard the sounds of the lock opening below us.

"Hang on," I told Wedge locking my arms around his chest and taking a deep breath.

Silently, I slowed both of our heartbeats to provide us more time, even as we were sucked out through the line and down into the chute. We landed in an ungracious heap in the masher and came up for air choking and coughing on Force only knew what all.

"Ew," I choked out finally at long last able to do so.

"So much for being a debutante, huh?" Wedge chuckled helping me to my feet.

"My mother's spirit's following the Dark Side by now," I chuckled back as we made our way to the door and I bent to it. "Think it's sealed?"

"Only one way to find out," He observed waving me to the side. "Move out've the way."

"Ah, actually Wedge-"

Unfortunately, any warning I might have given was immediately made completely moot as Wedge fired his blaster-rifle forcing us both to duck as the blaster bolt ricocheted several times zinging across the room and nearly getting us killed.

I slowly straightened in the suddenly still air.

_Breathe in… two…three… four… Breathe out… two… three… four…_

"As I was about to say," I commented finally. "Rather then risking our _lives_, I could always just use the Force to see if there's any energy going through it."

Wedge looked down at his blaster-rifle rather chagrinly.

"Oh."

"Yeah," I nodded sagely.

His shoulders shook in barely suppressed humor.

"Oops."

I couldn't help it, I shook my head chuckling myself for a moment before finally pulling our attentions back to the task at hand.

"Alright, alright," I told us both. "Now's where the _real_ work comes in," I remarked kneeling down with my hand to the door.

One of the few Force-Skills that I had developed under Jetta's tutelage was one that I was about to put to use now and is nothing more then a variant of the same skill I had just pointed out to Wedge that I possessed. Sensing energies through the Force.

Of course, the manipulation of said energies however was a great deal more difficult, but I was hoping that it was one that was within my grasp to perform. Force only knew that no matter how hard Jetta tried to teach me how to manipulate objects with my mind, I still fall hopelessly short of learning that particular trick with any manner of effectiveness. Energies seemed to be different for me though and seemed to be far easier to manipulate. Although, I had to admit to myself, if not to Wedge that I had never before tried this _particular_ trick before and so, had no real idea if it would work, but I knew that I still had to try.

Bending down to the door itself I cleared my mind of all thought and opened it to the energies in the wall before me. I could feel the magnetic seal and carefully followed its energy line to a juncture. I felt it carefully with my mind until I felt all doubts drift away. Then reaching out through the Force…. I rerouted it.

My ears heard my success as I opened my eyes. The door's locking mechanism shifted and I turned the wheel, opening the door.

"After you," I waved to the now open door graciously as if we were in the Imperial Court rather then a garbage masher.

"Why thank you my lady," He bowed falling into the roll himself.

Once out into the corridors of the Star Destroyer, we had to be careful however, and all banter fell by the wayside as we made our way along and into the air ducts where we couldn't be detected.

"How much farther?" I asked Wedge with a rare impatience.

"Not far, and I get the sonic shower first, I called it," He told me.

"Hey," I protested. "Whatever happened to 'ladies first?'"

"And be sexist?"

We headed towards the officer's quarters and luckily, we made it without being seen and broke into one of the empty ones. We took our turns using one of the sonic showers and when I emerged from my turn, Wedge was dressed in one of the uniforms. A lieutenant's.

"So?" He asked turning around carefully for my inspection.

"Let's just hope this works," I told him going to the terminal. "Hand me that reader, would you?"

The terminal itself was a simple job. Being military it was filled with all manner of helpful things. The problem was that without a name and an access code, all I could do was access general information. I certainly couldn't create orders or even so much as look at any but general ship-wide ones. Without an icebreaker and a descrambler however, the odds of locating an access code and a name was nigh on impossible.

"So what're you going to do?" Wedge asked.

"Well let's see, I have no descrambler to convince the computer that I have a name and I don't have an ice-breaker to tell the computer that I have an access code," I pointed out. "See if you can find a driver, would you? And a couple of loose wires."

"Sure."

Wedge and I searched the room and emerged with a personal game of some sort to provide me the wiring I needed and a small driver.

"So, what're you doing?" He asked.

"Well, since I can access general information and do simple tasks," I explained even as I worked. "I'm hoping that I can create a simple breaker code on the terminal here and download it to the reader. Then, I can reattach the reader to send to rather then receive from the terminal," I told him. "Now this might not work but if Stalmer's code is purely numeric and short enough, it _might_ be enough to get us in."

"And if not then it's on to plan Beta," Wedge nodded.

"Well, I told you when we came up with this plan that we'd need a Beta," I reminded him. "I mean the last thing I forged was a doctor's note to get me out of calisthenics at the Academy."

Wedge chuckled as I got to work on the terminal and began creating what I needed. I ran through the lines twice and judging them good enough, downloaded them to the reader. Then it was time to reattach it to send and I straightened in my chair.

"Alright, cross your fingers and send a prayer to the Force," I told him. "Let's hope this works," I observed as I typed in the commands and waited.

_Access granted._

"_Yes!_" Wedge exclaimed happily.

I couldn't help it I laughed.

"Not bad for a debutante, huh?"

"Ha, ha, ha," I laughed theatrically as I bent to work. "Take that you sonuva grenkle. The imperialite scores another victory for the wretched rebels," I announced to myself as I worked.

"You just love talking to yourself when you're on the terminal, don't you?" Wedge asked with a chuckle.

"Slicer habit," I shrugged. "Well, that and like Josephi always said, 'sometimes, it's the only way to have a decent conversation.'"

Wedge chuckled again and we fell into silence as I got to work.

Force bless all military bureaucracies. Triplicates and duplicates, orders here and orders there, all become my best friend. And they were an ally to rival the Force's in that particular moment as I drew up the orders for what we needed and carefully created a false trail that would hopefully take our imperial friends weeks to disentangle. Then, I threw in a few more orders in order to create a little bit of confusion to further cover our tracks and printed up the hard copies we needed before finally, at long last sitting back.

"You're turn, Slick," I told him as I held up the orders.

"Don't forget to clear the area of personnel," He reminded me taking them.

"Wedge? Don't tell a slicer how to slice," I pointed out. "Just hurry back."

Wedge nodded and left quickly, his manner entirely official. As for myself I bent to work.

Sending out official orders under Stalmer's name, I managed to clear the area of all personnel so that Wedge and I could plant our bomb and make our way to the closest landing pad. The timing had to be perfect of course, but I had little doubt that the hardest parts were behind us.

Then the room's owner came in.

Swearing, I fell back out of the chair just in time to avoid the blaster shot. Leaping with not a little aid of the Force, I managed to kick him into the far wall, knocking his blaster from his hands.

"Wow," I assessed picking up the blaster and aiming it at him. "You're fast," I observed. "Not as fast as a knight but, hey, neither am I….. yet."

"You're never going to get away with this," The young officer told me.

I looked at my prisoner completely unbelieving that he had just said what he had just said. Unfortunately however, I was forced to come to the realization that he really had said it.

"My, the Empire really _has_ degenerated, hasn't it?" I remarked unable to think of anything else to say. "Okay soldier, on your feet. Don't do anything drastic and- well, you know the drill."

The unnamed officer stood up carefully, his hands on his head.

"Do you have a name, lieutenant?" I asked mostly in order to ease his fears.

"R'tall. Telgen R'tall," He told me.

"Well, Telgen, you'll be happy to know that I really don't want to kill you," I informed him. "So, if you play nice I will too. Take a seat," I gestured with the blaster.

Telgen sat and looked up at me.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked sadly. "We only wish to take you home."

"The New Republic _is_ my home," I told him. "Look, Telgen, the rumors of my reeducation are all lies. I wasn't kidnapped by the rebellion, I was rescued by it."

Vaguely I wondered why I was bothering to explain my actions to a peon of the Empire but I continued on nonetheless.

"Believe me Telgen, you're a little too young and a little too low down in the ranks to see it but I always knew what the Empire _really_ stood for," I admitted calmly.

"The Empire stands for order," He told me.

"Yes it does, doesn't it?" I nodded agreeing. "The order of insane men," I pointed out. "Do you know that every few months my father would take a female from the reeducation center and send her to Lord Vader's palace?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "I saw the orders once in a while on his desk in his study," I shook my head sadly. "They'd never see those women again."

"You're lying," He stated firmly.

"I really wish I was Telgen," I admitted sighing as I sat on the bed facing him. "I really wish I was," I admitted again. "That's what they were though, that's what the Empire was: the privileged few doing whatever they wanted on the backs of everyone else. Well, I didn't want to be a part of that. So," I explained. "When I ran into the General, I took my chance while I could."

Telgen only shook his head. "They really have reeducated you," He observed sadly. "My lady, I feel obligated to tell you that your father is still alive," He told me. "In fact that's why the _Prosecutor_ is here. Our orders were to retrieve you and bring you to the imperial core worlds to him safely. Admiral Chevalo even has a special message from him that we aren't supposed to know about for your eyes only," He told me.

I couldn't help it, despite the seriousness of the situation I chuckled.

"Well, it's nice to know that the imperialite rumor mill is still running as smoothly as ever," I observed. "What else have you heard?" I asked out of sheer morbid curiosity.

"A lot of officers don't believe that you've been reeducated but they say that your father honestly believes it," He admitted.

"Oh and it's as inaccurate as ever," I chuckled further. "Telgen my friend, thank you greatly for the laugh, I needed it," I told him.

We waited for a while and of course, Telgen didn't try anything. Merely sat waiting. His tremor was filled with concern but not abject fear as it had been. He could tell by my manner that he was going to survive our encounter as long as he remained calm and so, remained calm.

"I see we have a friend," Wedge observed when he returned with the equipment we needed.

"Telgen R'Tall, this is Wedge Antilles," I introduced the pair.

"I know who the General is," Telgen informed me coldly eyeing Wedge first up and then down.

"You'll have to forgive our friend here Wedge," I commented. "It seems that mister R'Tall believes the rumors of my reeducation."

Wedge chuckled. "Really?" He asked.

"So, if you wouldn't mind tying up our friend here," I remarked. "Maybe we can get to work."

"Just like old times," Wedge observed as he pulled the sheets from the bed and started to tear them into strips.

Telgen was soon tied up securely in short order and we got to work assembling our bomb. Our banter fell away however when it was completed.

"Ready?" Wedge asked me.

"Let's do it," I nodded. "Telgen, it's been interesting but we really have to go now. Thank you for being a good prisoner, and don't take any offense but I really hope we don't ever meet again."  
>"Believe me my lady, the feeling is mutual," He admitted wryly.<p>

Wedge and I slipped out of the door and made our way carefully down the corridors until we came to an air duct. Slipping into the air duct system, we began to make our way towards our destination.

"You know Dale, I really have to admit it," Wedge commented quietly as we crawled along. "You would have made a t'lacking fine rebel if Ackbar had ever transferred you out of Archives. I honestly think we might actually escape," He observed and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh, you're only saying that because it's true," I chuckled quietly. "This is what I've been preparing myself for since I was ten, Wedge. Joining the Rebellion and becoming a Jedi. T'lack, even my stint in Archives I directed towards those goals."

"I'll never understand you Dallayna Vokan," He chuckled. "I mean, I will seriously never understand you."

"I know," I sighed. "And neither does anyone else."

We finally made it to the engineering section and carefully perused the small area from the safety of our location.

"Completely clear," I observed.

Wedge and I made our way out and activating the bomb we slipped it under one of the terminals.

"Alright, we've got fifteen minutes," He announced reminding us both.

"Right," I nodded. "Here's where we split and meet in hanger bay 12."

"Good, let's go."

Jumping up, I took to the air ducts while Wedge walked boldly out still wearing Telgen's uniform. Although it would take me longer to make it to the hanger bay, the extra time, Wedge was supposed to use to locate and steal an imperial shuttle.

I crawled along carefully quiet, my route easily playing in my head. In time I finally made it what seemed eternities later and slipped out from the air duct and into the hanger bay.

The hanger bay wasn't empty however. At least not entirely.

"Dallayna Vokan," A voice called from behind me.

I whirled to face the owner of that voice only to discover that whoever it was that had called me was obviously not in a uniform. In fact, he was wearing only simple black robes.

"Don't move," I told him pulling up my blaster.

Tremors wafted through the Force as he gestured.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as my blaster flew from my surprised hand towards him. "Great Sithian skies afire," I looked up at him as he tossed the blaster away. "Who _are_ you?" I asked past my shock.

"Your destruction," He told me tossing out a cylindrical object towards my feet.

Looking down, I recognized my lightsaber and I felt a cold hand grip at my gut as I realized that the man before me was _definitely_ not on the Light Side of the Force.

And furthermore, he wanted a fight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Standard Disclaimer: George Lucas owns the expansive universe that is Star Wars, I only wish I did. This is a figment of my own creation twisting what already exists.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

"I, ah, I don't suppose that we can talk about this?" I quipped weakly.

With a hyperspeed like accuracy, his lightsaber sprang to life and sliced at me forcing me to jump back out of its path swearing in surprise. A moment later my lightsaber flew to my hand, activated also, and our blades met. The air filled with the acrid scent of ozone, crackling as we regarded one another for a moment over the crossed beams.

"You're a hard one to find Dallayna Vokan," He observed with a cool reserve.

"I'm also not on the Dark Side like everyone thinks," I told him.

"Oh, I know," He replied almost casually as he parried and lunged forcing me to block his thrust.

I felt the blade just slice my jumpsuit and a couple centimeters of flesh beyond. Flipping back with not a little help from the Force, I bought myself some room.

"Who _are_ you?" I asked him again even as he advanced towards me.

"Death," He answered simply.

And then he was upon me again and the battle began. I blocked and parried his relentless pursuit with all I had but he was pushing me back more and more with every thrust, every slash. It was obvious to even a padawan that whoever my opponent was he was far better suited for this type of combat then I was. He also wanted victory far more then I did- since I didn't want to kill him, I just wanted to survive.

It was like fighting a ghost or a vengeful wraith. He was so _strong_!

Vaguely, at the first lull- my first true breath, I became aware that we were no longer alone. Our battle had drawn the attention of some of the officers and stormtroopers in the hanger and they were amassing to see my defeat. I was covered in perspiration, my breath coming in gasps but I was whole and intact… At least for the moment.

He seemed to be wearing too. At least, marginally… Or perhaps it was only wishful thinking.

He was playing with me, I could tell. He could have easily killed me within a few strokes but he was toying with me for his amusement. His eyes cast a glance at the gathering crowd, a small smile playing upon his lips and that's when I _knew_ that it was for the crowd too. He wanted nothing more then to show off and he was using my murder to do it.

"You know," I gasped to him. "I've never met a bully," I informed him. "That wasn't a coward at heart."

He only smiled. "Fear's useful," He told me. "Like yours… it's actually rather sweet."

He attacked again and all the rest was the chaos of his flurries of blows. I fell back again and again beneath the sheer _savagery_ of those attacks, my arms growing weary. And then it was inevitable. Falling back as I was, his blows taking all of my attention, I tripped over an open loading platform falling.

I caught myself on a group of wires near the opening but my lightsaber skittered away from me.

As if in a dream, I saw it. The handle of my pink monster hovering just above me. Then it began to move. Slowly tumbling, the bright neon blade still activated through some momentary quirk despite the lack of pressure from my hand. And down, past me to the Tie Fighter waiting to be launched far below.

And slicing into it, completely halving the unstable engine that was gently humming in anticipation, which now began to belch and whine in complaint as the Tie Fighter began to rock savagely.

"Oh no," I heard myself breathe even as I slowly looked up, my eyes meeting those of the strange Force-Wielder who had sought my destruction.

He stood blinking for a moment back at me eyes alight with shock and amazement.

Then he was gone, running no doubt, as I heard him cry out.

"EVACUATE THE LANDING BAY!"

At the sound of those words, I moved with a desperation hither-to-fore unknown to myself. Without thought, I was reaching out through the Force, pulling forth my precious pink monster, and throwing myself up and back onto the normality of the landing pad. Behind me the complaints from the Tie Fighter grew ever louder as a black cloud of greasy smoke began to bellow forth from the landing platform.

"Wedge? _Wedge?_!"

"Dale!" And he was there through the press of Imperial Officers and Stormtroopers racing desperately away and grabbing me.

"We have to get out of here!" I told him as we ran.

"What'd you _do_?" He demanded as we raced into a shuttle.

"It's not my fault!" I protested as Wedge launched us quickly.

With a speed born of desperation, he hit the thrusters with all he had and we were out of the hanger bay just in front of the furious explosion of plasma and fire. The shuttle shook with the shock wave and Wedge and I tried to hold her as steady as we could.

Slowly, ever so slowly, we steadied and Wedge turned our shuttle around to regard the Star Destroyer behind us.

Ships of all manner and description were pouring out of her. Escape pods poured forth in a long wave as Wedge and I watched on in shocked amazement.

"What did you _do_, Dale?" Wedge asked again, voice nearly a breath.

"It wasn't my fault," I protested meekly as with slow inevitability, the Star Destroyer majestically began to fall towards the planet far below.

"The explosion from the Tie Fighter must have destroyed the secondary navigational system," I observed wincing.

Wedge regarded the scene as countless shuttles, fighters and escape pods poured forth from the _Prosecutor_ and towards safety.

"In other words," He remarked finally after a moment. "You just blew up a Star Destroyer," He commented calmly. "By accident."

I watched the scene as the Star Destroyer slowly sank towards the planet. Its hull was heating up now and turning red as it hit the atmosphere.

"It's not blowing up, Wedge," I corrected him. "It's crashing," I pointed out.

Wedge and I regarded the first explosions as the first part of the ship before us hit the solidity of the planet far below in silence for a moment.

"Well, I still have to hand it to you Dale," Wedge commented quietly. "You still managed to single-handedly pull off something that usually takes hundreds of military personnel, billions of credits spent in training and equipment, at least a battalion of X and A Wing fighters as well as a cruiser," He stated levelly. "And you did it not only alone, you also did it," He continued. "By accident."

Wedge's tremor was filled with amazement and near humor as we regarded the final stages of the crash and the Star Destroyer lit up the darkness of space before us with spectacular explosions of plasma and fire.

"It's not my fault," My weak voice declared tears springing to my eyes.

"Oh I know," He nodded calmly. "And that's what amazes me most of all Dallayna Vokan," He admitted brow furrowed. "That's what amazes me most of all."

I watched the final destruction of the Star Destroyer trying not to bite my lip uncomfortably but failing despite all attempts not to.

"I," I began haltingly. "I'm never going to be able to live this down," I observed quietly. "Am I?"

Wedge regarded the scene before us shaking his head.

"No," He agreed with a calm to rival a Jedi's. "You're not."

My head hit the control panel before me in absolute embarrassment and humiliation. I could already hear the teasing to come over the next several months. The embarrassment of risking everything to save the pink monster was going to be nothing compared to this one. And then of course, was the lecture that I was no doubt going to receive from Skywalker when this was all over with and he finally got around to yelling at me.

Oh I was already prepared for a very lengthy lecture already due to what I had done, but at least all of my other actions had a purpose and a reason. In other words, the sheer level of wanton destruction the accident had caused was no doubt going to take about an hour or more in and of itself _particularly_ since there was absolutely no reason for it. In hindsight, there was at least a million and one ways I could have prevented it, if I had been calm and under control that I could have seen at the moment. The excuse that the Dark Force-Wielder had thrown me for a loop was no excuse whatsoever.

"So," Wedge stated levelly. "Luckily, the remains of the colony are on the _other_ side of the planet," He observed. "Do you want to go take a look before the crash wrecks havoc on the local ecology?"

I looked up.

"I'm sorry," My pitifully weak voice declared.

Wedge regarded the remains of the explosion before us.

"I'll take that as a 'yes,'" He commented hands going to the controls.


	11. Chapter 11

**Standard Disclaimer: George Lucas owns the expansive universe that is Star Wars, I only wish I did. This is a figment of my own creation twisting what already exists.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

By the time we had managed to make our way to the other side of the planet and the remains of the lost colony that were there, I had actually managed to regain some semblance of control again. And if I didn't feel like my normally sunny self, I was at least able to marginally falsify it. So it was that we came around at long last and descended towards Dantooine.

As Wedge had promised, there was really almost nothing left of the colony except for rubble so it was with a somber silence that we exited the shuttle and regarded the scene.

"It's like I said Dale," Wedge remarked grimly. "There's nothing here anymore."

"If the book's here, we'll find it," I told him my voice quiet as I wandered towards the rubble and began to search following my instincts.

The decimation of my father's home had been extensive but nothing could have compared to what I was now walking through. Echoes of fear and death filled the Force around us. Sad silence now as the planet attempted to recover. Grass had begun to grow over the scorch marks and the rubble.

Even still however, some pieces did remain whole beneath the cover of rock and dust. A simple and primitive rag doll made of some form of leather, battered and worn. A broken pitcher made of some very beautiful pottery. At one point we even found the top half of a skeleton that had been picked clean by some unknown animal. I even found a beautiful crystal and I couldn't help but notice that the decimation to that world was only going to be worse now. The radiation alone from the impact on the other side of the planet was already beginning to make its way through the atmosphere. Guilt nearly overwhelmed me again even as I pocketed the thing.

By this time the sun was setting, Wedge and I decided to make camp there and try again in the morning. We started a fire near the shuttle and pulled out the emergency kits from under the seats. A couple of glowrods provided us with more light and we wrapped ourselves up in the blankets. The ration sticks tasted dry and the refreshment bulbs of water tasted of metal but it was enough to survive on. The field generators were enough to keep the radiation that was slowly filling the air around us at bay.

"This isn't getting us anywhere Dale," He told me as he threw another piece of wood onto the fire.

"But it has to be here though," I shook my head. "Why _else_ would the Force bring me here?"

"Maybe it was to face that Dark Force-Wielder you ran into," Wedge offered.

I thought about that briefly biting my lip before I had to shake my head.

"No, no, I don't think that's it," I finally had to admit. "The guy almost sliced me into tiny little nanobites. It's one t'lacking good thing I have the tremor of a rock otherwise, we'd be dead by now. Well, that, and I don't think he would expect us to stick around," I had to admit. "No, whoever he was, I don't think we met by accident."

"Well, it's like you say, there are no accidents," Wedge shrugged.

"I meant that he tracked me down," I corrected him.

"Oh."

I watched the fire biting my lip thoughtfully again as silence surrounded us.

"Well, one thing's for certain," I admitted. "You are right, we're going to have to rethink this," I remarked standing. "I'm going to go meditate for a while and see if I can come up with anything helpful," I told him.

Humor wafted to me on the Force as Wedge shook his head smiling.

"Is something funny Wedge Antilles?" I asked arching a brow.

"I'm sorry," He shook his head again. "It's just that I never thought of you- well, _meditating_ before," He confessed. "I mean, it just seems a little too- well, serious for you."

I shook my head in amazement.

"Well, you will be happy to know that I meditate all the time," I stated. "In fact, most Jedi usually do. It kind've goes with the job in case you didn't know."

"You're right, I'm sorry," He shrugged. "It's just that I never pictured you being mystical before."

"Well then, you should probably know that yes, I do have my mystical side," I said and with that I left before the conversation could get any more embarrassing.

And of course, no sooner had I thought this then it got more embarrassing.

"Oh Dale," Wedge called to me.

"Yeah?"

"Don't wander too far, the fields only encompass so much area and with everything dying out there from the radiation well…."

"Wedge?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up," I told him rather pointedly. "It wasn't my fault."

Frankly, his teasing me about the crash was the farthest thing from my mind. In fact, I was far more concerned with his previous remark then anything else since, while I didn't want to admit it, Wedge's response to my comment about meditating had actually hit a nerve and one that I really hadn't had any desire to be forced into exploring before I absolutely had to. Which unfortunately, I realized I had to now, I couldn't help but observe as I went into the shuttle.

The problem of course, was simple and Wedge had easily summed it up. Throughout all of my life, I had been carefully suppressing my connection to the Force and all that went with it in order to hide the fact that I was Force Aware. Now however, on the verge of finding Corlyon's diary and therefore my salvation and entering the Jedi Academy to undergo training I had to admit that the time had come that the real me was ready to emerge. It was time to start acting less like a cosmic joke and more like the Jedi I was about to become.

The question was however, how does one unlearn an entire lifetime of carefully cultivated habits and attitudes in just a few days? As Wedge's comment had just reminded me, even managing to do so doesn't change other people's views. Wedge had honestly been amazed to discover that I was "serious" enough to meditate, what other illusions of me did other people have?

In other words, the harmless image I had carefully created to hide myself was now about to work against me. Much as my imperialite image had worked against me when I had joined the rebellion- or rather been _allowed_ to join. Unfortunately, the dubious pleasures of that particular instance made me just a little bit worried about the upcoming change. If the last one was any indication, it was going to be a rather rocky year or so.

But all of that would come in time, I reminded myself as I sat down to meditate. My immediate concern was the book so I sat for a while and ran through some calming techniques before clearing my mind. The universe opened out before me, within me, whirling stars and burning comets, hot nebula and cool space.

My body relaxed as the tensions of emotions slipped away entirely from my mind. I merely _was_. Images and thoughts flitted through my mind, bits of the past, parts of the future, places far away.

A desert planet filled with dust… A Reklan standing next to the Prime Minister… My father racing to a transport with his bag in hand in the middle of the night… Lahleelah old now, smoking a pipe of magic flower before a fire… a desert planet… Jetta on the Phoenix… A desert planet…

Calmly and gently, I coaxed the image of the desert planet to appear again. Delposh had said something about a desert planet. It had to be there.

The scene was only a Hyperian heartbeat, standing in the midst of smoke and dust choking on it. But it was a scene that felt _right_. My goal at least partially set in my mind, I slipped out of the meditation, my eyes opening. I realized that it was just before dawn and, deciding that my news could wait, curled into my blanket on the other side of the now nearly dead fire from Wedge to catch a few nanos of sleep.

The morning came all too quickly for me. Not that I had ever really dreamed much since I was about 10, but over the last couple of years especially, dreams came only once or twice a year. So, to me, one moment, I had merely closed my eyes and the next, the sun was hitting them.

Yawning, I sat up and stretched my muscles and blinked blearily.

"Morning," Wedge greeted me.

"Hmmm," I yawned again. "I don't suppose that the emergency kits have any black tea in them?" I asked with useless hope.

"What do you think this is, a New _Republican_ emergency kit?" He asked with a raised eyebrow before tossing me a ration stick and a refreshment bulb.

"You have got to be kidding me," I blinked in amazement. "The New Republic puts black tea in emergency rations these days?"

"I know," Wedge chuckled. "I remember when emergency rations were old stormtrooper rations we liberated from the Empire too."

"Weren't they the most disgusting things?" I laughed. "Oh those things were enough to make you want to eat the _landscape_."

Wedge laughed at the memory too and we chewed our sticks in comfortable silence for a while.

"So," He commented as I washed away the last of the chalky taste from my mouth. "Did you find out anything? Are we going after more Star Destroyers to blow up?"

"Well, firstly, it didn't blow up, it _crashed_ and secondly I'll say it again: 'it's not my fault,'" I answered. "And, yes, I did get a flash," I answered. "Some dessert planet somewhere," I shrugged. "And Delposh _did_ say something about a dessert planet."

"Well, Dantooine obviously isn't a desert planet," Wedge observed. "Yet," He added eyes sparkling. "So he must have gotten things mixed up in his mind."

"Right, so, we're going to have to take a look at what systems have a dessert planet in them," I remarked completely ignoring the comment.

"That's a lot of systems Dale," Wedge told me whistling appreciatively. "And of course that number's about to be added to by one," He added off-handedly. "Are you sure that we can even find the right system?"

"I know," I sighed ignoring the barb. "But, it's all we have to-"

_Dale?_ A thought interrupted my words as it tremored to me on the Force. _Dale?_

"Dale? What's going on?" Wedge asked me worriedly.

"It Feels like Jetta," I told him.

"Well, answer her then!"

"It could be a trap though Wedge," I reminded him grimly. "Don't you remember that Dark Force-Wielder that tried to kill me yesterday?"

"But, what if it _is_ her?" Wedge shot back.

Sighing my resignation to the fact that I really didn't have a choice, I closed my eyes and stretched my mind to its utmost.

_Shh_, I warned her. _Danger._

_Understood_, came her stronger reply.

"Well, we should know soon," I told him opening my eyes.

We waited for over an hour before we finally spotted the ship in the sky. At first it was only a dot but all too soon, it resolved itself into a familiar shape and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"See?" Wedge told me. "It's them."

"Good," I nodded "We're going to need the _Phoenix_'s computer."

The _Phoenix_ put down near our position and everyone came out down the ramp to where Wedge and I greeted them.

"We noticed the usual handiwork on the other side of the planet," Jaymes told us.

"Yeah, really Dale," Lahleelah bared her teeth in humor. "Which one of you managed to pull _that_ one off?"

"Yes, it was me," I sighed. "And it was an accident thank you."

"Dallayna, this group is notorious for their accidents," Jetta commented gently. "We've all had our fair share so, don't worry about it."

"The Star Destroyer by far wins the medal though," Jaymes chuckled. "At long last, I am no longer the worst!" He exclaimed triumphantly. "Thank you Dale. I mean, seriously thank you from the bottom of my hearts."

"So, how did you guys find us?" Wedge asked changing the subject.

"Oh that's easy," Matrix shrugged. "We knew that you'd both escape and eventually make your way here sooner or later. Dale's got more lives then a Volarian spider-cat."

"So, when we figured out the two of you had been captured we headed here," Jetta explained.

"Well, it's good to know you guys have confidence in my abilities," I commented honestly. "And it's also good that you showed up because I'm really going to need you on this one."

"You have a lead on the book?" Lahleelah's voice held a near growl of surprise.

"Yes I do," I answered. "It's not here," I continued. "It's on a desert planet somewhere just like Delposh said. We figure that he must have gotten the name mixed up somehow. So, we know it's out near the rim and we know that it's a desert planet so all we have to do is to go through the systems that have desert planets in them."

"That's a lot of systems Dale," Lahleelah pointed out.

"I know," I sighed. "But we really don't have much of a choice. The book isn't here on Dantooine and probably never came anywhere _near_ this system. It's on a desert planet some-"

"-_Oh for the love of the-!_" Matrix exclaimed suddenly. "Of all the stupid- _glaringly obvious!_… Dale, I know where the book is," He told me snapping his fingers. "And furthermore, I might even know who has it," He crowed triumphantly. "You know, if you had bothered to tell me this before then I could have put it together a long time ago."

"What Matrix? Put what together?" I asked quelling my annoyance at Matrix's love of showing off.

"You said Delposh told you that the book was going to a desert planet right?" He pointed out his arrogance showing through already as he folded his arms cockily.

"Yes I did," I answered.

"He furthermore said that the merchant was heading to Dantooine, right?"

"Yes he did."

"Well, then you owe me a drink because Delposh _did_ get the name of the system wrong," He told us. "The old geezer didn't mean _Dan_tooine, he meant _Tat_ooine," He pointed out. "I used to go to that planet all the time back in my old smuggling days- it's practically _owned_ by the Hutts who are about the only people on that planet who could afford a rare, antique book. And we're in luck if one of them _does_ have it because a Hutt'll sell his own _mother_ if the price is right."

"You're kidding," I heard myself breathe. "You mean that all we have to do is ask around and just _buy_ it?"

"With as much money as we have between us?" Jetta asked. "Of course we could buy it."

"But that's only if it's a Hutt that has the book though," Lahleelah pointed out.

"Well, if not then we can deal with that when we get there," Jaymes told her.

"I can't believe it, but I think we might actually have a chance," Wedge remarked.

"I think we do," I agreed smiling. "I honestly think we do."


	12. Chapter 12

**Standard Disclaimer: George Lucas owns the expansive universe that is Star Wars, I only wish I did. This is a figment of my own creation twisting what already exists.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

In my twenty years of actually living, I have been many places that could only be described as- well, bottom floor. But I seriously had to admit that as I stood on the ramp of the _Phoenix_ and looked around at the spaceport that Tatooine definitely won the medal. In fact, even _Coruscant_ paled in the battle for which of the places I had been was the worst. Rekla was a veritable _pleasure planet_ compared to it, Dantooine? Civilized. And Hoth? Well, Hoth, I had to admit ran a close second for the title of "The worst planet I have ever been to." But Tatooine stood head and shoulders below the rest.

The air was so hot and dry that it was veritably crackling as if nearly on fire and dust choked everything in the still air. Not just one but _two_ large suns hung heavy in the sky above us their combined illumination nearly blinding. And that was just the beginning. The tremors on the Force surrounding us were by far worse then anything I had ever felt before. Desperation and decadence filled the Force.

"This planet sucks plasma exhaust," I commented finally at long last.

"And I thought Rekla was bad," Jaymes remarked beside me.

"This isn't a tour guys," Matrix pointed out. "We've got business to do."

"Right," I sighed. "Standard procedure?" I asked my merry little band.

"Actually, I think we should split a little differently this time," Matrix commented. "Jetta and I can check in with Jabba and see if he remembers me. If so, things'll go a lot easier. I mean, I really don't want to deal with him without a Jedi backing me in case something goes sour and Dale's still got that bounty on her head."

"Good point," Jetta nodded.

"Well, I suppose that I could translate for Lee here and we can see if we can't get in contact with anyone else," Jaymes provided.

"Which leaves us hiding out in the ship," I observed.

"I know, doesn't it just suck plasma exhaust having a price on your head?" Wedge commented.

I laughed.

"You know Slick, you have no idea of how glad I am that this is almost over with," I told him. "We have _seriously_ been a bad influence on you."

"Nostalgia does strange things to old men," He shrugged.

"Well," I said finally. "Unfortunately, that's not going to work," I told them all. "I'm the only one here who's ever seen the book before," I pointed out. "The Hutts being gangsters will probably try to pull off a forgery on you and I'm the only one that can tell the difference."

"She's got a point," Lee commented a near-growl of frustration filling her throat.

"Well, I could loan you my extra cloak," Jetta offered. "If she keeps the cowl up, chances are she won't be recognized."

"We should probably trickle in too then," Matrix nodded. "Jetta? Dale? You're with me. Jaymes can translate for Lee and they can go in together."

"Hey, I'm not staying here," Wedge told us all. "I said I'd help and I'm going to help. If things go bad then you're going to want another blaster on your side."

"Well, I guess we can find another cloak on the ship," Jaymes shrugged.

"No," Matrix shook his head. "Listen, this isn't your problem, Wedge," He told him. "Just let us deal with it. I'm sorry if I called you a spy but this is a team problem."

"Oh of all the _infantile_-" I exclaimed rolling my eyes. "Listen Matrix, I love you dearly but back off. I don't think it's spatial to insult the guy that's been helping me out."

"Well, I'm sorry Dale, but it's true," Matrix shrugged. "This problem isn't his to deal with and I don't want a rogue on the team."

Wedge regarded Matrix coldly.

"You're absolutely right Matrix, this _isn't_ my problem," He agreed soft voice cutting through the hot air like a frozen vibroblade. "But it isn't yours either. It's Dale's and I've known her far longer then any of you _ever_ have," He pointed out. "I'm in whether you like it or not."

"Well, I'll go get those cloaks," Jaymes remarked going back up the ramp.

"You know buddy? You've just joined the worst team in the galaxy," Lee told him her teeth baring in humor as a low growl filled her voice. "Does he even know what he's getting himself into?" She asked the rest of us.

Matrix and Wedge however were busy staring at one another in absolute silence. Jetta and I exchanged a look.

_I really do not hope he continues this behavior_, Jetta's thoughts tremored to me through the Force.

_I know,_ I shot back. _What is his problem anyway? He's acting worse then usual._

_Well, isn't it obvious?_ Jetta's humor filled the Force. _It's jealousy. Matrix thinks that Wedge wishes to take you away from the team and Wedge thinks that Matrix is trying to establish a relationship with you._

"You've got to be kidding," I replied amazed.

Jetta only looked at me and shrugged.

_You're a very beautiful young woman Dallayna Vokan. You can't tell me that you've never noticed how men respond to you. They're both worried that the other one desires you improperly._

"Oh great Sithian skies," I rolled my eyes disgustedly.

Finally, deciding that enough was enough I stepped forward between the two desire-filled idiots to put the entire matter to rest once and for all. There were absolutely _no_ doubts in my mind that their concern only stemmed from an unconscious attraction.

"Look, _both_ of you," I told them both looking from one to the other. "The male posturing is over with guys," I informed them. "And for once I'm serious. It. Ends. _Here_. Don't make me use the mind trick because I _will_ convince the two of you that not _only_ are you the best of buddies but that you're married."

Both sets of lips quirked slightly and I could feel the near humor at the completely ridiculous threat. Just as soon as the humor had arrived however, it was gone.

"Just keep flyboy out've my way," Matrix told me before turning away from us both.

"Thanks Dale," Wedge told me quietly as Matrix stalked to the other side of the landing bay. "I really don't want to start any problems with your friends but-"

"-But nothing, Matrix is just trying to be protective in his own annoying way," I told him sighing. "Just like you."

Wedge looked over at me, jaw clenching slightly as his anger directed itself towards me.

"Hey, don't start with me Dallayna Ellyanon Vokan," He told me wagging a finger at me angrily. "This is all your fault."

"_My_ fault?"

"Yes it's your fault," He declared. "If you were even _remotely_ capable of staying out of trouble, your friends wouldn't have to be worrying about you every nano," He stated grimly. "Now, I love you Dallayna but the simple fact of the matter is that you are _always_ getting in over your head and you are _constantly_ relying on others to get you out of it- whether you mean to or not."

And that said, Wedge stalked off to the other side of the landing pad leaving me to sigh after him. I kicked around what he had said and realized that as angrily as the words were spoken, they might have actually had some merit.

"Is some of what he said true?" I asked Jetta biting my lip in thought before looking over at her.

Jetta shrugged uncomfortably.

"Well Dallayna," She admitted shaking her head. "I do have to admit that while there is no one I would rather have in a battle beside me, you don't seem to really know much else of what there is to know about life."

"In other words I've been sheltered," I observed.

"In your own manner," She shrugged. "You've dealt with people on the Dark Side throughout almost all of your life," She pointed out. "The Light- the Light seems to elude you sometimes."

"Well, here're the cloaks!" Jaymes crowed happily coming out and ending the conversation.

Wedge and I donned the cloaks and we left the landing bay in favor of the town outside. Civilization was _not_ a word that I would use to describe the chaos we found ourselves in. Open aired vendors all-but lined the stiflingly hot streets. Dust filled the air kicked up by hundreds of passing aliens, droids, et al. We wandered for a while looking for a place to rent speeders and I found myself lost in thought as our merry little band continued on our journey.

"Hey," Wedge finally called falling into step beside me. "Listen, I'm sorry I snapped at you back there."

"No Wedge, it's alright," I assured him. "_I'm_ the one who's sorry," I admitted shaking my head.

"You are right though, things always seem to get out of control for me," I stated as we walked. "Look, it's not anyone's fault but you are right, I _do_ keep getting in over my head. I mean, remember that time Matrix and I were sent to Haddock base?"

"Yes I do," He chuckled. "How you guys got wrapped up in that slavery ring, I will _never_ know."

"It was just the typical bad luck," I shrugged. "I mean, we were supposed to get the stembolts and then just go, right? But only me would run into a slavery ring run by a corrupt ISB agent that was illegal even according to the _Empire_ and that's not even including the Hutts' involvement in it."

"I still can't believe they didn't recognize you," Wedge remarked shaking his head. "But you did manage to rescue a lot of people before you were done, Lee included."

"And caused a lot of damage too, don't forget Lee's little accident with the thermal detonators," I reminded him.

"Yeah, that one nearly got you all killed if I remember correctly," He admitted.

"That one got a lot of people killed," I sighed. "Look, I guess what I'm trying to say is this: I know that there's something about me that keeps getting wrapped up in these things but you have to believe me when I tell you that I don't know what it is," I admitted shaking my head. "I _do_ know that I don't like getting you guys wrapped up into it though. I mean, look at what all's happened here. And what started it all? I just wanted to get a little memento from my childhood," I shrugged. "Now, all of a sudden, I'm involved in some twenty year old plot created by a pair of madmen, facing the very real, very frightening danger of falling to the Dark Side with half the known _galaxy_ after me!"

"Listen Dale, I know that you don't think you go looking for trouble but the simple fact of the matter is that anyone who's ever dealt with you for more then a week knows that trouble has a way of finding you," He told me sighing. "And we also know that 'Nothing of galactic import' is going to be etched on your tombstone at the rate you're going," Suddenly, he stopped and turned to face me sighing again. "Listen. Bailing you out at the last nano is getting to be a lifelong _career_ for us and we love you Dale," He told me grimly. "But sometimes it seems that the worse you get in over your head, the more you actually _like_ it.

"Now, I've been around a lot longer then you have Dallayna Vokan and I've seen a lot of soldiers get killed _after_ the war was over because they, well, they didn't know how _not_ to fight the war anymore," He continued. "Has it ever occurred to you Dale that maybe, just maybe that's what's going on? That maybe you unconsciously _want_ trouble?"

I sighed before continuing to walk on.

"Maybe some of what you're saying has merit," I admitted after a thoughtful moment. Dimly, I realized that I was biting my lip and forced myself to stop.

"I don't know," I shook my head. "I mean, I guess things _are_ a little simpler with explosions and blaster bolts heading for me. At least then I know who the bad guys are but I don't think that it's entirely what you think though Wedge," I told him shrugging. "Look, I don't _want_ explosions and blaster bolts heading for me but the simple fact of the matter is that explosions and blaster bolts are going to be a part of my life whether I want them or not.

"I'm a _Jedi_ Wedge," I reminded him continuing. "It's not just what I do it's what I _am_. I-I guess most of it is the fact that I can't just sit idly by and watch something evil happen. But you?

"You guys aren't required to do any of that. You don't _have_ to get involved but I _do_. It's a part of me Wedge, whether I like it or not and well," I sighed. "Well, if it seems sometimes like I actually _enjoy_ the blaster bolts and explosions well, I think that mostly it's just relief that they've finally started rather then spending half of my time wondering if or when they're going to start."

"And that's the mentality of a soldier," Wedge nodded firmly. "Which you _aren't_ anymore."

I stopped and looked over at him. He was right and we both knew it.

"Hey!" Jaymes called out. "Will you guys get a move on?"

Deciding to file that little thought away to the proverbial data crystal for further consideration later, I began walking again and Wedge and I caught up to the others. I would _definitely_ have to think about what Wedge had said. Had I always been thinking like a soldier in the middle of a battle? It was hard to say but I would definitely have to think about that later I decided.

We rented a couple of landspeeders and Jetta and I went with Matrix while Wedge went with Jaymes and Lahleelah. Jabba's "Palace" was actually located on the far end of the spaceport town.

_Something troubling you?_ Jetta's mind sent out to my own as we rode along.

_Nothing of galactic im- nothing,_ I sent back with a sigh before suppressing my emotions with the Force.

After all, I decided silently to myself, even if Wedge was right about me, then there was really no doubt in my mind that particular quirk of mine would quickly and easily be taken care of when I underwent training.

The desert air hung hot and heavy. Drying everything as we pulled up to the large doors and got out. Matrix however, didn't seem to notice it in the least as he sauntered up with Jetta and I flanking him a few steps behind, our cloaks on and our cowls up. He flashed us a quick smile and knocked on the door.

Given the size of the thing, I never would have imagined that anyone had heard him, but apparently, I'm less imaginative then most as no sooner then he had done so, a small portal opened about head height and the bulbous eye of a droid poked out of it to regard us.

Whatever language it was speaking certainly wasn't Basic but Matrix seemed to have no trouble understanding its query.

"I'm here to see Jabba," He told it.

The droid's eye extended towards him babbling something in that same strange language and Matrix blinked.

"You're _kidding_," He told it.

The droid broadcasted something else with what could only be a chuckle thrown in. A chuckle that Matrix shared.

"Damn," Matrix shook his head. "And he owed me money too," He observed. "Well, who took over for him?"

The droid answered.

"Good enough," He declared nodding. "We'll see him then."

The droid queried something.

"No, no, it doesn't matter, we're here for business," He told it. "Of course, we could always conduct it with someone _else_…."

Immediately the droid got the hint and retreated. The large door began to slowly rise up only a nano later.

"What was that about?" I quickly whispered to Matrix while it was opening.

"Obviously the place is under new management," Matrix shot back. "Apparently, Borga took over when Jabba got killed."

"Rough business," Jetta observed quietly as the large door ground to a loud halt.

A pair of guards stepped forward brandishing some form of primitive weaponry that was obviously more for show then actual effect. In short order, we were led into what I suppose could be called a throne room.

Now, I do have to admit that while I was anything but proud of my Imperial background, never before in the entirety of my life had it reared its ugly head as it did as we entered the smoke-filled room. It was like watching some deranged parody of a real court and I couldn't prevent my eyes from widening at the chaos that surrounded us.

Whores, dancers and other females of dubious entertainment attended to bounty hunters, smugglers, and other assorted rough and tumble males of equally dubious distinction. There was a great deal of rancous laughter and shoving amongst these individuals but beneath it all there was definitely a distinguishable pecking order as people vied for power and dominance. And among this all, in the very center, lounging upon a dais sat Borga the Hutt. Of course, that alone was enough to make me immediately dislike Tatooine and anyone who has ever met a Hutt face to slug-like face, then they know precisely what I'm talking about.

First off, Borga was ugly, and I don't mean ugly in the conventional sense of the word either, after all, by human standards, the Mon Calamari could be considered a fairly unpretty species but I have seen _Squib_ with better looks then the creature we found ourselves stepping towards- and great golden one- the _stench_ wafting off of the oozing, slimy hide of the creature was enough to make a garbage masher smell like a bed of Alderaanian roses. And even as we stepped up to the Hutt, with the Force's sense of drama, Borga only added to the disgusting display by reaching into a large water-filled container possessing of various little creatures and promptly taking one, bit its head off, the gray-white ichor that served as its blood dribbling down his gargantuan chins completely unnoticed.

I repressed the urge to shudder and curl my lip in disgust.

"Borga the Hutt, I presume," Matrix smiled all charm now that he found himself in his element.

Now, while I obviously don't speak Hutt, I really had no problems understanding the creature and not just because having been able to Hear minds ever since I was born, my language skills rely almost as much on thoughts and feelings as on words themselves. Of course, this does me absolutely no good with droids- learning to decipher the various bleeps, clicks and whistles of astromechs was one of the hardest things I had ever done, but languages spoken by people have always come easily to me. Mostly, I think that it's because from the very first I hear of a new language, I can always at least get the general gist of what's being said. Right now, however, it didn't take a Jedi or any knowledge of Hutt body language to know that Borga was demanding to know just who in the Sith we were.

"Ah," Matrix nodded. "Of course you would want to know that," He flashed a smile. "My name is Matrix Doppler and," He continued. "I believe I might have a business proposition for you."

Borga was, of course, noticeably unimpressed and his large eyes nearly closed in boredom as he asked what we wanted.

"Well, I'll be honest Borga," He stated levelly. "I'm in the business of antiques and, I'm branching out in what I sell," He explained, lying sincerely. "The two behind me are experts which is why I'm here. I'm looking for an ancient, turn-style book. It's a handwritten diary of a one Corlyon Helachevalo just over a hundred years ago," He shrugged. "The diary itself isn't worth that much, _however_," He continued. "It _does_ complete a collection which is why I'm here. You see, we've tracked it to Tatooine. Now, whoever's got the thing, really doesn't have a use for it, but I do so, I'd like to find this book and whoever currently has it to negotiate a deal," He flashed another smile. "You of course, having found this person will naturally get a nice percentage of the sale."

_He's good_, Jetta's mind shot to mine obviously impressed.

_No kidding_, I sent back just as amazed.

Matrix was always a pain in the backside but never in a millenium would I have guessed that he was such a natural when it came to politics. For a moment, just for a moment, I realized that it was definitely a _good_ thing that Matrix Doppler had taken up the Rebel's cause rather then the Empire's. The mere thought of that level of talent let loose in the Imperial Courts made me want to shudder.

If Hutts had eyebrows, no doubt Borga's would be somewhere near the vicinity of the ceiling by now as he regarded us curiously. His question was easily understandable in any language: "Oh really?"

Matrix, of course, only smiled and shrugged easily.

"Would I have come all the way out here to the rim if I wasn't serious?" He asked back by way of answer. "Seriously, Mister Borga, I really don't care what type of business you normally do or don't do; I would just like the book and its current owner located. In fact, I think I can be safe in saying that I can even pay you a small finder's fee just for the effort of locating the person," He admitted haltingly as he pulled at an ear nervously.

"Of course, you must understand that I'm not precisely _wealthy_," He lied exuding honesty. "Would a hundred be enough?"

Borga laughed and commented that obviously Matrix had no idea of how much Hutts charged for their services. He came back with a substantially higher number that I couldn't quite grasp. It was high enough to make Matrix wince however.

"Would my first born be required too?" He quipped good-naturedly. "Oh come on Mister Borga. You're going to be getting a percentage of the sale on top of the flat fee and as much as I would love it if they did, credits don't fall out of the sky," He shook his head sadly. "How about three hundred?"

Borga rolled his eyes and came back with another number a little lower then the first and the negotiations began in earnest.

As it did so, I took the opportunity to let my attention wander around the now quiet room as people watched Matrix and Borga haggle. The band that had been playing were on break for the moment and were currently occupied with lounging pretty much like everyone else and watching the strange trio that had entered their midst.

As I was looking around I received a start as I recognized a very frightening figure from the past, clad in battered and beaten Mandalorian armor and a true fear overtook me.

Of all of the things that worried me, the extremely high bounty on my head and a subsequent run in with that infamed bounty hunter that nearly got everyone killed was right up there. Of course, the fact that most of the known galaxy was equally terrified of that imposing figure wasn't completely lost on me.

_Dallayna?_ Jetta's thoughts wafted to me gently. _What's wrong?_

_It's Fett_, My thoughts exclaimed. _Oh great golden one, it's _him_!_

_Calmly,_ Her mind tremored comfort. _That was over twenty years ago Dallayna,_ She reminded me gently. _He's probably long since reached his Path's Ending by now._

But the armor… I thought already half-panicking.

_Armor can be bought,_ She pointed out with far more patience then I probably would have shown her had the circumstances been reversed. _Check the mind first before you decide to panic._

Sensible advice, which I chose to follow. Reaching my mind out carefully I just brushed the figure's thoughts… and breathed a really heavy sigh of relief.

_It's an imposter_, I informed her not bothering to hide my tremor.

_There,_ I could Hear her Smile, _You see? And it was all for_-

"Deal!" Matrix's exclamation cut through our mental conversation drawing our attention. "645 it is," He nodded. "Now, how long will you have to have in order to find the book and its current owner?" He asked.

Once again, Borga chuckled deeply waving his spindly little arm and one of his henchmen stepped up to him. He said something that had the general feeling of some instructions that were a little too complex for me to follow and the henchman nodded before withdrawing. Matrix looked at Borga with something akin to admiration.

"Why you slick-" Then he laughed good-naturedly. "Do you mean to tell me that you had the book all this time?"

Borga only laughed in answer all-but preening beneath Matrix's silvered tongue. Meanwhile, I couldn't help but watch on amazed while I watched him perform a mind trick of a very different kind then most Jedi were used to.

While the four of us awaited the arrival of the book, and Matrix and Borga small-talked, I felt Lahleelah, James and Wedge enter the room behind us and overheard Jetta's part of the mental greetings she sent to her husband through the Force and their shared bond.

_Yes dear_, She was thinking to him. _I know you despise my entering your mind, but I am equally certain that you know as well as I that sometimes, I just simply can't resist. It's such a _lovely_ mind to be in._

I quelled the urge to chuckle and tried not to eavesdrop. Which to someone that can Hear thoughts isn't unlike trying not to overhear someone having a conversation right next to you.

This of course is why I was completely distracted over the next several minutes as the book was located by the sent henchman and brought into the throne room. Jetta and her beloved were still mentally bantering back and forth through the mental bond they shared as Jetta and I stepped forward to examine the book. The moment my hands touched it however all other thoughts fell away, I _knew_ that it really was Corlyon's diary. I still made certain to peek at a few pages just to be sure of course while Borga and Matrix began to haggle already.

_Well?_ Jetta's mental question came to me.

_This is it,_ I sent back unable and unwilling to hold back the near tears in my eyes as I held the book reverently.

My only real friend growing up. The only other child who could Feel things like I could and who knew "why" too. How many years had these entries scrawled so long ago held me through the darkness? How many times had merely holding this very book dried my tears away with only the realization that I really wasn't alone?

And here it was, once again within my hands. My salvation. My friend was about to save me one last time.

It was only with an iron will that I replaced the book onto the stand- an iron will that didn't necessarily keep my hands from shaking.

"The book is authentic," Jetta declared in order to draw attention away from my trembling hands and thereby ruin the deal completely.

If Borga suspected for even an instant how valuable it was to us, he would automatically think that it was worth money and so, refuse to sell it to us until he could determine its market value. Then of course, he would sell it to someone else for far more then he could get from us.

Luckily, however, he didn't notice the momentary lapse as Jetta and I retook our positions behind Matrix as we stood before the throne. Out of the corner of my eyes, I caught sight of Wedge, Jaymes and Lee slowly make their way through the crowd separately and position themselves nearer the book just in case things went bad. I quelled my breath of relief. Now that they had figured out where the book was, the universe itself could collapse and they still wouldn't let that precious item out of their sight.

Stupid.

It had been stupid and amateur of course. My thoughts solely centered on the book, partially paying attention to Jetta and Jaymes's mental banter and Matrix's haggling for my very soul, the one thing and one thing only that I had never forgotten to do in the entirety of my life… I had forgotten to do…

The explosion down the hallway threw everyone to the ground including myself, completely and utterly taken by surprise. Blaster bolts filled the air as bounty hunters, smugglers and every other single armed being in the room (which meant everyone) fired off a retort. Borga roared in rage at Matrix- screaming at us for being spies as my mind whirled.

_Too late!_

I dove towards the book too late as the ground opened out from beneath us and we were falling.

"Jetta!" Jaymes's call screamed out after us just as I hit the ground rolling to absorb the impact my mind still trying to figure out just what in the Sith was happening.

My instincts finally at long last decided to kick on, however belatedly as I looked up to see that what was happening was that we had fallen through a trap door.

_Don't worry about us get the book!_ Jetta's mind flung out as a sound registered from beside me.

My pink monster was already in my hand and I had no doubts that Matrix and Jetta were doing the precise same as we regarded the gargantuan door opening before us. It looked big enough to let a large _freighter_ through!

Taking a nano to look around, I noticed that we were in some sort of pit filled with old dusty bones and the distant and ancient smells of some sort of animal. What came through the door at long last however was anything but animalistic. Instead what we were greeted with was the shots of blaster fire from either side of said door as Borga's men descended upon us.

Diving for the ground and rolling to my feet out of the way of the first blasts I took the opportunity to divest myself of the cloak while I heard Jetta's far more serious silvered blade spring to life.

Briefly, I did a quick mental count, determined the very same thing that Jetta obviously had and attacked with my own pink monster springing to life. After all, while the Force may only be utilized for defense, what most people don't know is that it's an old rule of thumb that when a Jedi's outnumbered we attack.

Quickly now within their midst, our opponents soon found it more difficult to fire upon us without hitting their brethren and of course, Jetta and I were far more then happy to help them out in that area. Jetta's own blocks of the rain of bolts was far more controlled then my own was unfortunately as all I could do was deflect them whereas- as many of Borga's men were beginning to understand, anyone firing upon the aristocratically beautiful Jedi were only winding up being shot themselves with their own bolts not a nanosecond later.

_Dale! Look out!_ Her mental warning came making me jump up and twisting in the air before I even fully registered what was happening.

The bolt meant for my back found the opponent in front of me and I helped to further distract him by removing his arm as he descended before whirling to remove the leg of someone beside me.

Almost between one heartbeat and the next, we were alone in the large room beyond.

But not entirely without our problems as now several more armored and armed figures were shooting at us through a smaller door that was obviously barred. Some of the figures however weren't firing at us and never before had I ever felt such pleasure at seeing the white armor of stormtroopers!

_The door Jetta,_ I sent to her blocking the shots aiming for my delicate flesh.

_Oh, that's easy dear_, She sent back quickly and with a gesture of her hand the door burst out away from us giving our opponents far more to worry about then firearms. _Mind over matter dearest, if you don't mind, it doesn't matter._ Her glib remark shot out through the Force.

The verbal response I gave to this remark as I dove through the door was anything but Light…. Or printable for that matter which only elicited a near chuckle from Jetta as she dove through after me.

The room beyond was complete and utter chaos. Imperial Stormtroopers shot at the varied forces of Borga's men, Borga's men shot at the Imperial Stormtroopers and, of course, the moment we came through the door _everyone_ was shooting at us.

"We've gotta get out've here!" Matrix called out from the doorway between shots.

"Unfortunately dearest," Jetta remarked between blocking shots. "I somewhat doubt that we can do so the way we came."

It didn't take a genius to see what she was talking about through the haze of smoke and blaster fire. While the contingent of Stormtroopers was relatively small, they were unfortunately still coming in. And then things got even worse.

Then… _There_! Through the smoke and haze. An already all-too familiar figure.

"Retreat!" I called out blocking a few last shots before turning and racing down the corridor back towards the throne-room. And consequently away from the Dark Force-Wielder.

_Who the Sith _is_ this guy? _My mind demanded as we retreated with undue haste.

Okay well maybe not retreated per se. Alright, I'll admit it, I was running for my life. The man had nearly made nanobites out of me once and I was not about to give him a chance to do it a second time.

"_Dale_?" Jetta called out to me as she raced with me Matrix only a few steps behind.

"It's _him_!" I called back by way of explanation.

Jetta got the picture immediately and we picked up speed leaving Matrix to pause slightly.

"Who, 'Him?'"

"Just run!" Jetta told him as we rounded a corner and reentered the throne room.

An explosion filled the chaos of the room knocking us down and I rolled to my feet as quickly as I could my ears ringing. It took several moments to realize that my ears weren't only ringing but I was hearing over the chaos of the battle the distinctive trill of Lahleelah's war cry.

"They have a way out," Jetta stated unnecessarily and helping me to my feet.

"Let's go," I said back as we turned to make our way through the chaos as carefully as we could.

By this time everything was in complete and total shambles. Blaster bolts filled the air as people shot at one another, uncertain precisely who it was through the smoke it was they were shooting at and apparently uncaring. It was a scene I and my merry little band were well used to as we helped make the confusion even more so while we made our way towards that unseen battle cry.

Explosions- no doubt Lee's doing more then anyone else's, filled the room now too making things even worse. Jetta and I sliced through the moving throng of bodies trying not to kill anyone unnecessarily, trying to aim for flesh-wounds while Matrix aimed ahead of us trying to help clear the path.

All in all, it was too good to last, and that's precisely what it did. It didn't last.

_YOU!_ A mind barreled into mine with the force of a Super Star Destroyer at full throttle driving me to my knees.

"Dale!" I heard Wedge's call through the press.

I barely managed to roll as the crimson blade sliced through the plastisteele floor I was on.

"Get it out've here!" I cried out rolling to my feet crouching and ready as my own neon-pink sidearm sprung to life and I faced the enemy a second time.

Whether or not it was from his own power in the Force- the will of the Force itself or just luck, the Dark One faced me in the chaos and confusion of the room almost as if we were alone. No one bothered us.

"You have _no_ right!" His dark eyes glittered like polished onyx as cold as space itself as he lunged.

Leaping back slightly, I barely pulled off an underhand parry that I managed to pull into a strike of my own at his right side. His blade lashed out and just brushed the back of my exposed hand but it was more then enough to distract me and I pulled back just in time to avoid his slash at my midriff while my lightsaber fell to my feet slipping from my numbed fingers.

"It's not yours you worthless little _slut_!" He spat out through clenched teeth.

With not a little aid of the Force I leaped just as he lunged forward a second time. Whirling through the air over him I reached out for my blade desperation giving me ability where talent and practice hadn't and my handle flew into my hand without a nano to spare as I blocked his overhand blow to my head. Barely.

The conjoined blades crackled only millimeters from my face. I could feel their crackling fields brush at my exposed and delicate skin as he bore down upon me with Force-Enhanced strength. Slowly, ever so slowly, like the turning of the tides on Alderaan or the sun setting over Corillia, those blades slowly sank closer and closer towards me.

_This is it Dale,_ I heard my mind think wildly to myself. _Time to die._

_Yes_, That single thought filled my head with cold cruel enjoyment that relished the moment.

"_Arghh_!" He screeched his expression twisting into one of pain.

Before even realizing what precisely was hurting him, I decided to take advantage of that singular opportunity and throwing his blade off of me, deactivated my own, before leaping up not a nano later for a roundhouse kick.

He whirled nicely thank you, and before I was even wondering what had given me my opportunity, I was already vaulting over his fallen body towards the answer.

"How many times do I have to tell you to quit fooling around with the locals Dale?" Lahleelah demanded tossing aside the vibroblade as she raced with me away from the Dark One leaving him to roll to his feet howling rage.

"Oh shut up!" Lee rolled her eyes activating a thermal detonator and tossing it back towards him. "Great Golden One what a whiner! And you let that guy almost beat you?"

"I suggest we run!" I suggested as intelligently as I could even though we were already doing so and rounding a corner.

Lee activated a second thermal detonator and threw it back down the corridor before we continued our race off in the other direction.

"_Two?_" I gasped in amazement as we raced away.

All I could think of was to thank the Force that save for some collapsed bodies, the corridor seemed empty. Usually a sure sign that my faithful team had been through a particular area.

"Can you think of anything else to keep a Dark Jedi from following us?" She called back. "Move it- we've got less then 30 seconds!"

Up ahead I saw the glimmerings of light from what apparently used to be a wall which Lee had obviously made into a doorway but there was simply no way that we were going to make it in time. There was just no way.

Picking up speed born of desperation I dove- just as the explosions hit. The shock wave thrust us forward, the fire-filled air hit my back and I gasped choking on the burning flames. Then…

_Impact_!…

Rolling as much as I could, what little breath that wasn't burnt to a crisp knocked out of me- I was rolling, rocks and dirt jabbing first one way and then the other, rolling down a hill and sliding… sliding….

Stopped forcibly by something hard and heavy- stars filling my vision as my head impacted against it.

Choking, gasping and blinking trying desperately to hold onto consciousness the universe spinning about me.

Jetta?

_We're all fine Dale,_ Came her reply. _In a manner of speaking that is._

"Wha-" I coughed raising myself onto my elbows and about to ask what she meant by that particular comment but I was immediately answered.

_Chink-chuuuunnnng…_

The whining of a blaster-rifle powering up filled the dust and smoke filled air. And then another…. And another…. And another…

"FREEZE VOKAN! New Republican Navy!" A harsh voice declared just as my eyes finally began to focus.

For the briefest of moments, I could have sworn I was seeing double but as I blinked away the dust, I couldn't help but notice that unfortunately, I wasn't. Of all of the lowest points in my life this was indeed right down there I had to admit sighing defeatedly as I looked around to see no less then the business end of fifty blaster rifles held by some extremely nervous looking people.

"_Don't_ move," The captain advised harshly. "In fact, don't even _breathe_. We're well aware of what you people can do and if you even so much as _twitch_ we've got orders to take you out."

Given the level of nervousness and fear filling the air around me, I decided to take his advice.

Lucky me… The cavalry had arrived.

Unfortunately however, it was pretty apparent that _since_ they had arrived, that everything was over with. There was no way in the entirety of the t'lacking galaxy that I was going to be believed now.

Book or no book, proof or no proof, I was going to prison.

And thereafter? To the Dark Side just like Vader had intended all along…


	13. Chapter 13

**Standard Disclaimer: George Lucas owns the expansive universe that is Star Wars, I only wish I did. This is a figment of my own creation twisting what already exists.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

In my meager twenty but certainly interesting years I have reached many a low time but this one definitely earned the medal. In short order I was nervously divested of not only my precious sidearm but just about everything else anyone could think of short of my clothing.

With all of the patience that I could muster, I allowed them to do so before I was dragged to my feet and both my hands and my ankles manacled. Looking around, I could see that my friends were being treated in precisely the same manner. Everything was placed within a bag and was taken by the captain of the large contingent and I didn't see it again. What I _did_ see however was a battalion of ground-pounders and not a few X and A Wings flying by overhead circling us. A certain indication that there was more up in orbit.

Most likely, there was a Cruiser.

We were shoved into a prison transport not only complete with ysalamiri but also with a rather larger guard-force then was absolutely necessary in my honest opinion, but then again, we were the only ones that could tell for certain that we weren't going to try to escape. The prison transport was pretty depressing in and of itself, nothing to look at save for the same downcast expressions on all of my friends and teammates.

I bore it all with as much grace as I could given the whirling galaxy about me. At least I had dealt with the animals before so pretty much knew what to expect-, which is to say, that I allowed the loathsome creatures to reduce me to a useless pile of bones and flesh without a mind. I leaned against the wall behind me, swallowing down the nausea and fear as best I could. I didn't even know if we managed to escape that disastrous place with the book.

Not that it mattered, of course. We were all pretty much bantha fodder. Skywalker was off who knew where looking for us, probably Dantooine and there was no way that he could get there before the Republic threw the book-tape at us. Of course, that was provided that he wasn't convinced that we were all on the Dark Side to begin with anyway.

When we got to the Cruiser, we were all separated and still carefully under the influence of the ysalamiri, I was stripped, searched, my body placed under fluoroscopes and x rays- no Imperial inefficiency here!

When my captors had at long last determined that I didn't have anything on me, I was grudgingly allowed to dress once again in the gray jumpsuit of a prisoner and once more manacled led through the long corridors towards my cell.

The doors opened and without any preamble I was thrust in, stumbling, my dizziness making a hash out of my normally obedient legs. I fell forward into the room, barely managing to catch my fall with my manacled hands.

From this lowly position, I realized several things all at once. First off that the room I found myself within was anything _but_ a cell, instead being a large office possessing of a desk and a view of the stars behind it. And second, that desk was anything but unoccupied. Third, and _certainly_ not least of all, I could Feel that presence, as I could everything else yet again and… recognized it.

Quelling my thoughts beneath the Force, I took a deep breath and regained my feet. At least this confrontation was going to happen while I was in full control of my faculties.

The man who sat behind the desk never moved during any of this, merely regarded me grimly, saphired gaze blazing like the blade of a lightsaber and yet completely expressionless. Even when I stepped forward towards the desk, he never so much as blinked.

He had _changed_, I couldn't help but notice in the silence that extended throughout the room while he waited patiently. The sparkle of excitement was gone now, leaving behind it a grim continence that brooked no room for disobedience or even error. He was obviously most unhappy.

Almost by instinct I looked down to regard the desk before him only to notice that it was covered with all of the things that I and my merry little band had possessed. In fact, my trusty old pack was even there and with a start, I recognized the diary. They had saved it after all.

Just as I was noticing this, the door whooshed open behind me and Jetta was thrust in. It didn't take a Jedi to recognize that was what he had been waiting for, as no sooner then she had stepped up beside me then he finally, at long last began to move.

A slight wave of his hand and a tremor on the Force and our manacles dropped away. Then, he leaned forward somberly.

"I figured out you were coming here from the gentleman you visited," He told us finally. "He didn't seem to be particularly fond of me and he wasn't entirely lucid so I couldn't determine 'why' you came here, but we were lucky we could get the _New Dawn_ out here before you," He continued calmly.

Jetta and I said nothing, merely awaited our fate.

"Despite our near brush on Corillia," He cast a look at me. "I had to admit that Wedge never would have helped you willingly if he didn't consider the cause a just one. So when you arrived, we waited until it seemed that you could utilize the aid," He stated.

Again, we said nothing as he looked from one of us to the other and the heavy silence grew.

"So," He continued at long last. "I am going to give you the benefit of the doubt for the moment and ask why you decided to turn half the known galaxy upside-down and inside-out," He declared grimly. "People have been hurt and some even killed over you," He said. "_Why_?"

Jetta and I exchanged a quick glance. This was more her area of expertise then mine.

"With all due respect Master Skywalker," Jetta told him every ounce the perfect Jedi. "The escalation of events was entirely unintentional," She said stepping forward. "We were simply looking for a book, a childhood memento of Dallayna's," She explained making me nearly wince.

Great. Just great. With typical Reklan value of privacy she was leaving _me_ to tell Skywalker precisely why the book was so t'lacking important. Of course, the result was that it made me look entirely and completely reckless and all I could do was stand there and watch while the Jedi Master slowly looked from Jetta's earnest expression to regard me.

"Ms Greystar," He finally stated carefully, every single word a separate being, a separate entity, his gaze never leaving me. "Will you please excuse us?"

I fought the urge to tell Jetta my thoughts-, which were anything but lady-like as she nodded carefully.

"Yes Master, of course," She acquiesced.

Another brief look as she turned to leave. At least she had the decency to look apologetic. I, on the other hand was resisting the urge to throttle her while I stood there slowly watching my last traces of hope slowly fade away.

Once again, silence hung heavy throughout the room only this time it was colored with the faintest Feeling of Deep Trouble as I regarded the Jedi Master behind the desk and he regarded me. Through covert glances up towards him, I could tell that his saphired eyes were flashing with the closest kin of true fury that I can only imagine he had encountered in years.

As for myself, I could only stand with my head down, my hands clasped slightly before me as I awaited the inevitable for countless eternities as the silence continued slowly and stingily reeled out by time. Seconds ticked by…. Minutes… Hours…

During none of this did Skywalker even so much as blink as he regarded me. The Force tremored with calming techniques, positively _vibrating_ with them. As for myself, for once deciding to be wise, I didn't move either while I silently and mentally kissed my life goodbye.

"In my darker days I would have had you killed," He stated finally making me start in surprise as the sound of his voice cut through the empty silence like a frozen vibroblade.

"In fact, even being a Master firmly on the Light Side of the Force, I still have to admit to a certain amount of…. Annoyance at the sheer _level_ of wanton destruction, wasted resources and pure _terror_ you've managed to leave behind you," He observed. "And," He continued leaning forward. "It was for _frivolity_?"

I didn't say a word, I didn't move. I knew this lecture in many forms and so knew that Jedi or not, he was only warming to his subject.

"In my day, I do have to admit that I was accused of being reckless, Dallayna Vokan but never, not even in _one_ of my wilder days did I _ever_ manage to create the sheer and absolute _chaos_ and _destruction_ that you have," His voice was even, measured and perfectly controlled. "And it was for a sentimental _side trip_?" He demanded his voice never growing even remotely louder as he rose to his feet and leaned over the desk to regard me.

"You know," He shook his head. "The thing that baffles me is that you are obviously aware of this fact and yet," He continued. "You. Did. It. Anyway."

I tried not to wince as he sat down wearily sighing.

"Well," He observed. "Force help me but I really don't know what to do with you Dallayna Vokan," He admitted defeat filling his voice ever so slightly. "I honestly don't," He shook his head again.

"As contrite as you are now, somehow I Know that you performed these actions fully aware of their affect and the results and looking at you I Know also that you would perform those actions again if given the same choice," He sighed.

"Well, I honestly don't know what to do with that," He confessed. "Honestly? I think it's our ill luck that your abilities are so strong since you obviously have no respect for them or for other people. If you had _only_ Potential I would honestly refuse to train you, but as things stand now?"

Skywalker let his words fall away as he let his displeasure be known and again, I remained as silent as a statue. I was waiting for my opening and no sooner had I thought this then I was given one.

"So," He stated leaning back. "What do I do with you?" He asked more of himself then of me. "I can't train you, I can't destroy you, and I can't leave you alone to fall to the Dark Side. So, what do I do?"

Taking a deep breath, I took a small step forward.

"Com-Master Skywalker," I called his attention barely catching the verbal slip just in time. "May I sit?"

Surprised, he blinked. "Why?" He asked suspicious.

Another deep breath.

"Because Master Skywalker," I sighed wearily. "This is going to take a very. Long. Time."

Obviously curious, he waved to the chair vaguely and leaned forward onto the desk as I sat.

_Breathe in… two… three… four… Breathe out… two… three… four…_

And so, I finally told him the entirety of everything omitting absolutely nothing- well, almost absolutely nothing. I _did_ manage to hold back the incidences concerning the Dark Force-Wielder and somehow managed to "forget" about the destruction of the Star Destroyer.

I _did_ however, tell Skywalker about my upbringing in the Empire and of my father's position. I also told him how I had found the book at the age of eight and how overjoyed and filled with happiness I was to discover that my Feelings were real and that there was something called the Force.

I even told him about how I had always known what Lord Vader and the Emperor were and about how I had prepared myself for the Rebellion while I waited to grow up. And then, I went into long and excruciating detail of my year on Hoth dodging him and keeping my abilities secret from even my friends.

Then, I told him of the two years I spent on Rekla trying to desperately help and then to get home and all of the details as to how I had met Jetta. I even told him the embarrassing story about how I had found the pink monster and why it was even called that.

And finally, at long last, I ended by telling him about what I had discovered upon my return and all that had happened afterwards. I told him _everything_, every single last detail of every single step I took: I told him. I told him it all and by the time I finished, countless glasses of water had been consumed by myself and an entire night had passed and even with the aid of the Force to ease my fatigue, my voice had grown hoarse.

During none of this did Skywalker ever move or even speak allowing the entire tale to unfold before him patiently. Even when I got to the plans that had obviously been made for me in my youth and what I had determined from the talk of others and the various clues, he never so much as even raised an eyebrow. He merely sat listening.

And after it was all finished, after I had finally spoken my final words, he merely leaned back within the chair and regarded me thoughtfully as he digested what he had heard.

At last, at long last, he finally spoke.

"Firstly," He stated voice firm and even. "I do believe you. It would have been like him to have something like that hatching against the Emperor- and no," He added without my having to ask. "I don't think the Emperor knew. Ah," He cleared his throat gently. "Vader would have wanted a student waiting in the wings so to speak."

I myself said nothing, mostly because there was nothing _to_ say.

"There are," He continued grimly. "Two things that you should know about though," He stated leaning forward. "First off," He began almost haltingly. "As a Jedi, by law, you're answerable _only_ to a Jedi Master and in this case, it means me," He explained. "Only a Jedi Master can determine your punishment since as a Jedi you have absolutely _nothing_ to do with the legal courts."

I felt my cheeks flush as I cleared my raw throat uncomfortably.

"Ah," I remarked trying not to wince. "Dully noted and an extremely important point," I nodded inwardly kicking myself.

_Stupid-stupid-stupid!_

Skywalker cleared his own throat the first glimmerings of emotion beginning to crack through his calm reserve as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Which brings us to the second point," He stated haltingly. "Which is one I'm almost reluctant to state," He admitted splaying his hands in near-surrender.

A moment hung heavy between us as he paused to collect his thoughts. I realized that I was on the edge of my chair and biting my lip but for once I didn't care in the least. Yet again, he cleared his throat almost uncomfortably before his eyes met mine again.

"During this entire matter, during any moment of it," He paused again. "Did you ever consider- just for a moment," He added gently. "That _being_ a Jedi," His eyes met mine. "I could have just read the truth from the minds of either Teegran Othem or yourself?"

Silence extended during which I never even once moved. I sat still as a veritable statue. Seconds slowly ticked by… then minutes… then hours… I merely sat, never moving, my eyes carefully unfocused.

"M-Master Skywalker?" I finally hear my exhausted voice ask into the silence.

"Yes Dallayna?"

"Could this," I began haltingly. "Would it be too much to ask if," I took a deep breath. "This remain," I managed to get out. "Between us?" I asked trying not to bite my lip.

Somehow or another his eyes sparkled slightly, ever so slightly but I didn't even want to think about what made those eyes sparkle as he regarded me with an expression that seemed just a bit _too_ expressionless.

"By all means," He acquiesced.

"I- thank you," I stated never meeting that gaze.

"You're welcome."

Silence again, only this time it was _him_ who was waiting.

"Master Skywalker?"

"Yes?"

I took a deep breath.

"May I be excused now?"

A near expression almost- _almost_ tugged at his lips but it was quickly quelled. I tried very hard not to think about what that expression might have tried to become. I really tried _very_ hard not to think about what that near-expression might have tried to become.

"By all means."

"Thank you," I said rising to my feet.

Or at least that's what I _tried_ to say but somewhere in the middle of the first syllable, my exhausted voice cracked into a near whisper.

Whether it was from overuse or from embarrassment I neither knew nor cared. I tried very hard not to think about that. In fact, in that moment, about the only thing that I _did_ want to think about was that I needed a drink.

Actually, I needed several.

And for once?

I _wasn't_ going to be clearing it from my system.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey all thanks for the great reviews. I can't wait to see more opinions. Only one more chapter to go after this. Sorry I haven't posted on time like before life has gotten in the way. Please keep reviewing and reading. I need to show the author what she is really capable of and you guys are the best proof ever.**

**Once I finish beating her over the head I will have a second and third story to follow this one. After the final chapter I will do an Authors Note chapter posting to let all you wonderful people know the new story is posted. Just a heads up the 2 stories following this one are both with our lovely Dale. This series has been one of my fav ever since my best friend placed them in my hands now the world is seeing what she created. **

**Enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Standard Disclaimer: George Lucas owns the expansive universe that is Star Wars, I only wish I did. This is a figment of my own creation twisting what already exists.**

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

Despite the inherent difficulties of doing so, leave it to my merry little band to find a way off of the Cruiser and back to the dubious pleasures of some of the cantinas and taverns offered by the backward little planet. Not only was it tradition, but it was an absolute must this time as while we never said anything, we all knew it was on our minds that it was over. So, our merry little band celebrated the end of a mission one last time knowing that it was more then just the mission's end that we were celebrating: it was _the_ end. After this, we would be breaking up and heading for different systems all around the galaxy.

Jetta, Jaymes and I were heading to the Praxeum on board the _Millenium Falcon_ while Matrix would be taking Lahleelah and Wedge to Endor and Corillia before heading off to "look up some old friends." So, everyone cut loose and relaxed. Jetta even got a little tipsy herself and a few Rodian Afterburners saw me to a good time.

Naturally of course, when we returned the next morning, Jetta and I got a great deal of scowls from Skywalker as well as a long lecture on the detrimental effects of alcohol on Jedi but since we were both busy suppressing hangovers we only half-heard it. So, we acted contrite and then bid our farewells before heading off.

The trip itself was largely uneventful. Apparently, the passing of two decades hadn't mellowed the smuggler's harsh feelings towards me in any way so I merely took to spending the time in my cabin for the first week. Skywalker did pretty much the same, presumably to read the diary.

Luckily, the siege-like feeling of the trip lightened slightly a little later when, noticing that the poor Wookie copilot, Chewbaaca was obviously out of de-staticing spray, I offered my conditioner for use. He accepted with far more graciousness then I expected that he would and after that seemed to go almost out of his way to be nice to me. Much to the grumbling of the ship's captain: Mr. Solo.

Skywalker was of course, true to his word and said absolutely nothing about my mistake to any of the others. Then again, Master Skywalker didn't really say much of anything to _anyone_ during that entire trip. In fact, he gave almost no indication that anything was on his mind in the least but I gained the distinctive impression of being almost _studied_ enough times to know that I was being carefully evaluated against whatever knowledge lay within Corlyon's diary. And it was also more then one time during that voyage that he would come up to me alone and ask me some odd and seemingly incongruous question. For my part, I tried to answer as best I could and did my best to keep my curiosity in check.

Other then that however, the trip was singularly uneventful and so, I did what I normally do, which is try to spend my time usefully. Jetta and I sparred a little every few days in the empty holds and, noticing that the ship's library was filled with instructional manuals in electrical systems- a highly useful subject that I really didn't know nearly as well as I always believed I should have- I studied them to pass the time. And so it was that we arrived on Yavin IV with none of us knowing any more then we had before.

When we arrived, Master Skywalker bid his friends goodbye and after giving the three of us a general rundown and slight tour of the Praxeum, informed Jetta that he expected to see her in the morning. As for myself however, I was calmly informed that he believed that we should wait for me to join the others for a while. After that, he went back to work leaving the three of us to our own devices.

Jetta and Jaymes chose their rooms almost immediately of course, but I took that afternoon to explore a bit and came across what can only be described as perfection. The room itself was slightly on the small side, and being on the far end of the ancient temple, was well away from any of the lighted and inhabited halls and corridors but the moment I saw it, I knew that I couldn't resist settling there.

First off was the view from the large window that all but dominated the small room. The levels above and below the room that I chose to be mine had been crafted with large, stone overhangs to keep out the rain, which also managed to incidentally create an impromptu balcony about a meter wide. And that balcony overlooked the most beautiful view I had managed to ever see before much less Sense. It was breathtaking and I fell immediately in love. Never before in my entire existence had I felt such…. Life-and I don't mean just "life" I mean, "LIFE!"

Everything about me was alive. And I do mean _everything_. The ground hundreds of meters below my little balcony was teaming with it, the very air itself thrummed with it- it was _everywhere_! Feeling not unlike a little girl again getting the birthday presents to end all birthday presents I immediately decided that regardless of the inconveniences of setting up there, I was going to do it, and so, that room became my new home.

After I had finished making the room habitable (and it took far more along the lines of weeks then days), I then turned my attentions to settling into my new life- which proved to be far more difficult then I could have possibly anticipated. At first, all of the other students were all-but overjoyed to accept another into their midst particularly since I had found and brought with me Corlyon's diary, but after the first blush of welcome was over with, it all too soon became apparent that I was anything but what they were used to.

First off, I apparently was the only one who could automatically Feel tremors without having to concentrate on doing so. And then there was the fact that, as nice as they were, the others seemed about as lively as a bunch of corpses. Everyone spoke so _quietly_ and so _somberly_ as if they were in the middle of a wake. Smiling was rare and laughter nonexistent making me wonder more times then one if this was indeed what I had always wanted.

In fact, it wasn't long before I began to feel like a square peg trying to fit into a round hole and so, after a while, the strained attempts at friendship were mutually surrendered leaving me pretty much to my own devices.

Which for the first two weeks left me at a total and utter loss.

Finally and at long last upon the verge of undergoing training, there really didn't seem that much need for me to really study anything ahead of time, or even to really practice. And there certainly wasn't anywhere to _go_. While the jungle was indeed one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen, never having been in _any_ wilderness, I had sensibly decided that no matter how attractive the idea of exploring it was, I was going to stay put.

And though the other students and I got along well enough, I just didn't feel right around them and they sure as Sith didn't feel right around me. So, with Jetta busy studying and Jaymes busy helping out, this meant that my enforced separation left me completely alone and facing the question of- What in the Sith does an ex-Imperialite trying to be a Jedi _do_ when she's not trying to be a Jedi?

Finally, however, I came to the conclusion that I was going to do whatever the Sith I _wanted_ to do and luckily, things improved drastically from there.

I borrowed whatever book-tapes out of the library that I wanted to read regardless of whether or not I felt that they would be helpful. In fact, I even read one or two space romances before deciding that they were far too sickeningly sweet and completely unrealistic for my tastes.

I went to bed whenever I wished and ate at whatever hour I decided that I was hungry. I watched holoprograms and even practiced some of my ballet finally at long last breaking in my toe-shoes. And while I probably should have been impatient during those weeks, I had to admit that within only a matter of days after my decision- far from being impatient, I didn't want it to end!

For the first time in my life I was safe and free from the fetters of expectation.

I wasn't the Force-Aware girl among vacuous Imperialites, I wasn't the Imperial Slut among Rebels or the hopeful Jedi among Mentals.

I wasn't being chased, shot at or blown up. I wasn't trying to make up for lost time or trying to decide how to prepare myself for anything.

It was, point blank, wonderful…

Unfortunately, all good things must eventually come to an end and this good thing was no different.

Mine ended one rare, true night in the last remaining hours before planetrise with a knock on my door. Crawling out of bed and not bothering to throw on my breeches, I moved to answer it, still rubbing the sleep from my eyes, the disheveled state of my hair completely unregistered in my bleary state.

A very somber and extremely serious Jedi Master was standing just beyond.

"Skywalker?" I blinked blearily trying to figure out precisely what he was doing there.

"Get dressed quickly," He told me. "Bring your lightsaber."

I blinked again. "Huh?"

"I'll wait out here," He stated instead of answering my barely coherent question and stepping back he closed the door between us to do precisely that.

Blinking some more I managed to focus my eyes on my chronometer to discover that it was 0400 hours and shook my head.

"The man's insane," I muttered to myself going to dress as quickly as possible yawning all the while.

"Even Darthy-boy wasn't this sadistic," I continued the one-sided conversation with myself as I pulled on my breeches and my boots.

Deciding that Master Skywalker probably wouldn't understand the needed time it would take for me to braid my hair, I merely settled for running a brush through it quickly and so, belting on my pink monster left the room where, true to his word, he was waiting in the hall.

"Can I ask what the Sith's so important that it's got us both up at Oh-dark-thirty, Com- Master?" I asked barely catching my verbal slip in time.

Skywalker however, apparently chose not to answer.

"This way," Was all he said already striding down the corridor with the aid of his glow-rod.

"O-kay," I muttered to myself as I trailed dutifully behind after him.

Oh yeah, I determined to myself silently. Nuttier then a bucket of stem-bolts. Of course, my response to this odd behavior was mostly because I was beginning to feel not unlike a mushroom.

"How so?" He asked and for a moment I blinked in surprise that a Jedi Master would enter my private thoughts before I realized that I had muttered this observation aloud.

"Because Skywalker, I'm being kept in the dark and fed nothing but caco," I answered honestly enough.

A near smile actually tugged at his lips in response to this before his expression settled into a more somber one.

"Patience Jedi," He said before continuing on.

Eventually, we came to the more occupied areas of the temple and then out into the night. When he turned and headed directly for the thick line of brush at the edge of the courtyard however, I pulled up short.

Sensing my hesitation, Skywalker turned to regard me in the low light of the stars arching an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong Dallayna?" He asked me.

"Ah," I stammered trying not to blush. "Not- not really. I just um," I cleared my throat getting my embarrassment under control through more force of will then the Force. "I've never been in wildlands," I admitted haltingly. "Before."

Through the darkness I could still see it. Again, his lips quirked in a near smile.

"Oh, I'm certain that there are many places in this galaxy you haven't been, Dallayna Vokan," He told me.

"Oh now, I should be _extremely_ angered by that condescending remark Luke Skywalker," I told him folding my arms over my chest for a moment. "Unfortunately, it's true," I admitted wearily as I passed him and stepped into the jungle.

A near vocal sound from him caught my attention, but when I looked over to meet his gaze, his expression was completely under control making me uncertain if I had heard the near-laugh I thought that I might have or merely a slight cough. Unfortunately, I wasn't afforded my dignity long enough to figure it out or even to wonder for no sooner had he stepped up to me then an ear-piercing screech filled with ancient blood-filled hunger made me jump about a meter off of the ground myself and back into him in startled surprise.

My eyes met his.

"He-he-he," I forced the quiet and meek laugh out. "Sorry," I apologized stepping back chagrinly releasing him.

Skywalker's hand came up to his temple for a moment before slowly he sighed.

"Control," He declared nodding decisively. "Obviously, the first thing you need to learn," He stated. "Is Control."

Any other circumstances and I would have agreed with him whole-heartedly. However, I had been dragged from the safe security from my own bed for some unexplained reason and pulled out into the middle of some unknown and decidedly deadly wildland and I was furthermore still reeling not only from the embarrassment but from the fact that I despised physical contact and yet had _still_ managed to act like a walking, talking clique and jumped into someone's arms at the nearest scary sound which was decidedly unlike me. Needless to say that I wasn't precisely my normally steady self so, I decided that a comment of my own was in order- appropriate or not.

"Well no kidding," I nodded. "Gee, do you think that might have to do with the fact that you're dragging a girl into this place whose main skills are using a proper table setting and giving good fellatio?" I quipped. "Two things Skywalker and that's it. Count them two things I know how to do: Read minds and my hair. I mean, I come from a place where the greatest physical threat is the possibility of breaking a nail."

Far from even remotely affected by this little speech, Skywalker only regarded me for a moment in silence.

"We'll see," He said before moving off into the jungle leaving me to trail along after him yet again.

"Mushroom," I muttered following him.

After that, there was pretty much nothing said for quite a while. Or at least, nothing said by Skywalker. I, on the other hand wound up muttering more then one oath as I was nearly eaten alive by insects and fell more then once in the most undignified of fashions. Other then to assure himself that I was still breathing however, Skywalker gave me no more consideration then a rock

All in all, it was a pretty miserable jaunt through the tangles of the darkened jungle that managed to put me into precisely the proper frame of mind for my imperialitic upbringing to rear its ugly head when we finally at long last achieved our destination.

"Ewww," I exclaimed completely disgusted by the monstrosity before us. "_This_ is where we're going?" I asked my guide. "Skywalker is this some kind've sick joke or something?" I demanded.

By sight, the scene before us was actually quite lovely, but that was _only_ by sight. Before us the majestic building rose from the middle of the crystal clear waters of the lake.

Darkness filled the Force enough to choke acridly at the back of my throat and as I regarded it in horrified disgust, my vision… _changed_ revealing the empty nest of a Spider- long since dead. But the grotesqueness of the nest before me had lost very little in its passing.

Naturally, it was all only a vision- a trick of the eye my mind had created in my youth in order for me to See what precisely I was dealing with and so, of course, my child's first impressions worked even still providing me a vision of the Dark Side as that of a Spider. Translating the symbolism of the thing before me, I quickly came to the conclusion that the building before me was a temple of the Dark Side itself- possibly even one of the ancient Sithian temples that had been allowed to exist by the old Jedi order for study by certain interested Masters.

As soon as I had come to this conclusion of course, I blinked and the vision was gone. Unfortunately, it didn't help the nausea I felt at the place's proximity.

"Why are we here?" I heard myself breathe as; pressing the back of my wrist against my lips I swallowed back the bile rising in the back of my throat.

"I think Dallayna, that you already know why," Skywalker observed sitting down peacefully upon a nearby log, completely unaffected by the perversion we regarded. "You're going inside," He told me in case his meaning had been missed.

"_What?_"

Skywalker's lips quirked ever so slightly despite the seriousness of the situation.

"You may take your weapon," He offered. "Or not. It is strictly up to you of course, but you are going inside."

"Why?" I asked again. "What's in there?"

Skywalker shrugged. "What you take with you."

And that's when it hit me. I'm slow from time to time but certainly not stupid.

It was a test!

As Jetta had so eloquently put it to me not long before, the Light Side of the Force eluded me sometimes and obviously Skywalker was utilizing some unique characteristic of the temple to test me on just how much it did.

"Great," I muttered unbuckling my belt. "Just great," I stated putting it down on the log before him and pulling off my boots.

"You know Skywalker," I muttered tossing my boots aside and divesting myself of my socks. "In the old days they used to wait until training was over before they put their padawan through the trials," I informed him as I unbuttoned my breeches.

"I'm well aware of that yes," He nodded completely unaffected by my antics as my breeches landed beside him on the log.

"I should be doing something far more valuable with my time then this facing inner-demons caco," I observed pulling off my tunic and throwing it onto the pile. I retained my under things of course.

"Why?" He asked arching an eyebrow. "Are you worried?"

Taking a deep breath to retort I halted and deciding against the quip that came to mind, chose to answer the question.

"Skywalker? I grew up in the constant shadow of the Dark Side," I told him honestly. "I lost my capacity for real fear at the age of nine when I realized that there's nothing to be afraid _of_."

"Then go ahead," He told me obviously not convinced in the least.

I turned to regard the Sithian temple and took a deep breath.

"This has got to be by far the grossest thing I've ever done," I muttered to myself before jumping into the lake.

"_GREAT SITHIAN SKIES AFIRE!_" I exclaimed in surprise.

A near tremor filled with worry moved slightly. Skywalker.

"Are you alright?" He called out.

"It's _freezing_!" I partially exclaimed partially answered. "Sonuva _Sithian_!" I cursed beginning to swim.

Behind me there was absolutely no doubt that I was hearing it this time. A soft chuckle answered my remarks.

The swim itself didn't take that long and really wasn't that unpleasant if I could ignore the tremors of my destination that is. The cool water was completely devoid of life of course being in contact with that ancient relic devoted to death and was actually nice after the heat of the sultry air about me. All too soon, I found my foot touching the far shore and standing, regarded the majesty of the ancient temple alone and almost entirely naked. And even as I regarded it, almost as if sensing my presence, the large doors opened for me invitingly.

All in all I felt like an idiot.

"Why do I think there should be some really eerie music in the background?" I asked the universe at large as I made my way in through the open doors.

Right on cue with every horror holoprogram I had ever seen, the doors closed ominously behind me. Slowly, ever so slowly, the lights rose and I found myself in the absolute last place in the known galaxy I thought would ever be: A Sithian temple.

The air was cool and filled with dust and the scent of antiquity. Darkness surrounded me on the Force as I stepped forward into what was obviously once the great hallway waiting for something else to happen.

Long moments passed.

Finally growing slightly impatient I called out.

"Yoohoo! Inner-Demon!" I called. "Come out- come out, wherever you are!"

Nothing happened.

"Hello?" I called out again.

Finally, after several more long moments of absolutely nothing, I sat down.

Still nothing.

I got to my feet.

"Alright," I declared. "This is-_oof_!"

The last unintelligible comment came from me as I was barreled into from behind with enough force to send me sprawling.

Rolling to my feet quickly I rose to see who it was that had attacked me. The cowled form was completely clothed in darkness, his features entirely unreadable and hidden by shadow. As soon as he was certain that he had my attention, he beckoned to me.

Midway to moving towards it, something within me pulled me back.

"No," I heard myself state more to myself then to my opponent. "I don't think so," I told him straightening with realization.

Wedge had been right all along and for the first time I fully understood it facing the creature before me. The war was over and there was simply nothing left to fight anymore. What was I going to do? _Make_ an enemy? That thought was madness as was the creature before me.

"Forget it pal, this girl ain't falling for that line."

Slowly, I turned away.

"I'm not a soldier anymore," I declared leaving the vision to disburse behind me. "No more fighting."

Valuable lesson there Dale, I thought to myself heading towards the door. It really was too, and not nearly as-

Rough hands grabbed me in a strong embrace and before I could even register this fact, I was flying through the air. My head cracked against the wall making the universe gray about me filling it with stars as it spun. The figure snorted disgustedly.

"O-Kay," I declared pulling myself to my feet and riding down the waves of dizziness. "That's not it," I observed.

The figure beckoned a second time and I knew- just _knew_ that beneath the shadows of its cowl, it was smiling.

It beckoned again.

"Oh no-no-no sweetie," I commented to it. "Why don't _you_ come to _me_?"

After a moment, it did. Diving towards me in the most ungracious of manners, I merely stepped to the side and helped him go where he obviously wanted to. Right into the wall behind me.

"Alright," I declared moving out into the center of the room and watching the figure slowly and painfully climb to its feet.

"So what's the lesson?" I assessed to myself. "Think Dale, people do it every day."

The figure dove towards me a second time with a right hook. _That_ I blocked, I couldn't block the left punch to my solar plexus however. Nicely distracted trying to get my breath, the figure's fist lashed out a second time and connected with my jaw.

Blood filled my mouth as I fell to my knees the room spinning yet again.

Wiping away the blood from my split lip with the back of my hand, I stayed where I was for a moment while I continued to think.

I was obviously missing something.

"Inner-demons," I muttered to myself. "What _am_ I afraid of?" I asked myself as I swept the figure's legs from beneath him.

I rolled to my feet and crouching, waited for the figure to regain theirs.

_What_ was _my_ _greatest_ _fear_? I wondered wildly as the figure attacked again and immediately upon the heels of that thought, the answer came- or at least, _an_ answer came.

Maybe it was high time to find out.

Instead of blocking the figure's punch, I parried it, whirling around until I had the figure's arm in a nasty and very painful lock. Reaching up, I grabbed the figure's cowl…

And my universe spun wildly out of control.

Whirling out of my lock, her fist lashed up and connected a second time before I could respond- before I could think- before I could react.

As I fell to her feet from the sheer savagery of her blow, she laughed.

"Oh Dale," She shook her head almost sadly, dark eyes sparkling with cold cruelty as she stood over me. "You are so pathetic."

"No," I heard myself breathe past numbed lips. "_No_," My quivering voice declared again.

"Oh I'm afraid it is," She told me- _I_ told me. "After all, it only makes sense when you think about it, doesn't it?" She laughed. "I mean, do you _honestly_ think you would have gotten where you are if it weren't for me? And that pathetic malbonulo waiting outside finally put us right where I've wanted us all along."

"No!" I cried out diving towards her…

And found myself hitting the far wall yet again the stars spinning right along with my universe.

The other me laughed as she stepped up to stand triumphantly over me on the floor of that temple of evil.

"Oh Dale, Dale, Dale," She chuckled shaking her head. "Don't you see?" She asked with mocking sweetness. "It's your weak and pathetic fear of me that's made you who you are," She assessed. "I mean, do you _honestly_ think that you would have joined the rebellion-tried all of those years to be a Jedi if you hadn't been afraid of _becoming_ me? And fear is so powerful here," She continued with a smile. "_I'm_ powerful here."

"Never," I heard my lips breathe defiance.

"Oh, so courageous," She muttered with near good-humor. "But the fear's still there Dally, and you'll never win against it, not ever. Not even for a moment. Even if you did manage to defeat me here and at this time, I'll still be there Dallayna," She smiled sweetly. "I'll _always_ be there."

"No!" I cried out again, only this time- _this_ time I really meant it.

I feigned a lunge and she responded immediately. Sweeping her legs, I dove for her, my hands encircling her throat. Her fingers grappled at mine ineffectually, her face turning such beautiful shades of red and then blue as she gasped for air that wouldn't come, that would _never_ come.

"You," I spat out through clenched teeth. "Are. Never. Going. To. Win," I hissed to her ear.

Picking her up with Force-Enhanced strength I threw her into the far wall.

"Come on!" I beckoned her defiantly. "You want to fight until the end of time in this stinking temple, let's _do_ _it_! But I tell you now," My voice fell to a hiss colder then space itself. "You are _never_ going to win!"

"Oh and you will?" She chuckled. "As long as you're afraid of me Dallayna Vokan, I'll always be there. And you're _always_ going to be afraid of me," She pointed out but this time I knew what was happening, this time I knew the only way.

I was never going to be leaving this temple but I no longer cared. If I had to remain there for the rest of my life, I really no longer cared. Crouching slightly, I prepared myself.

"Yes you will," I nodded. "But you're still never going to win," I told her. "I will _never_ surrender to you," I said my voice falling into a hiss a second time.

"Why you stupid-" She dove towards me but I was ready for her.

Stepping nimbly into the blow I blocked it with my arm, my other hand slicing down towards her neck and…

Encountered air.

Blinking, I straightened looking around just as the doors behind me opened out into the wilds of Yavin IV.

For a moment, I stood in confusion, my brow furrowed in thought. Had I succeeded or had I failed the test?

It was hard to say as on the one hand I had failed in that I had admitted to myself that I would always possess the fear of becoming a monster. That fear was still undefeated. I had merely fought it into a standoff, a balance of sorts.

My inner-demons had been reigned in but they still remained.

Thoughtfully, I looked around me at the Sithian Temple. It was everything I had been raised within. Death, pain, blood, desire, dominance, slavery. I realized I wanted to blow it up but immediately upon the heels of that realization came the thought that destroying the temple would be futile not to mention unwise, after all, obviously, it had its use.

Deciding that I would much prefer that use to be for someone else, I turned away from the temple and stepped out into the early morning hours just as the planet was beginning to rise.

The swim back helped to clear my head a little as I made my way back to the far shore where Skywalker was waiting for me. In the end, my own thoughts on what had happened within really didn't matter as it really wasn't my place to decipher it. Skywalker knew far more then I did about those things so, I decided to let him figure it out.

The water was colder now and so was the air making my teeth chatter slightly as I reached the shore and waded out of the water where I stood waiting for his decision shivering in the chilly air of early morning. Skywalker was kind enough to remove his cloak and drape it around my shoulders.

"So," I asked finally. "What's the verdict?"

A near-smile only tugged at his lips.

"Why don't _you_ tell _me_ Dallayna," He responded. "Do you _think_ you passed the test?"

Yet again I considered this briefly for a moment but I had to admit that I was still coming up empty of answers.

"I honestly have no idea," I sighed. "Look Luke, I'm not even a knight much _less_ a master, how in the t'lack am I supposed to know the right answers to a test when I haven't been taught the material?" I asked back realizing only after I had asked it that maybe I shouldn't have utilized his first name.

Skywalker however, didn't seem to notice it or wasn't phased by it in the least. He merely nodded as if he had expected just that sort of comment from me and sat down on the log beside my clothes. Briefly, I considered redressing but feeling his tremor I realized that things were serious enough that the distraction would only complicate matters.

"This has to do with the diary, doesn't it?" I heard myself commenting.

"Yes it does," He nodded. "I have read the diary and," He took a deep breath to clear his thoughts. "You are correct Dallayna," He told me. "My father wanted you to find it in order to ease your descent to the Dark Side."

"'Your father?'" I repeated perplexed.

Skywalker merely looked at me, his face filled with all of the dignity of the Jedi. Neither ashamed nor proud.

"Yes," He confirmed levelly. "Darth Vader as he was known was once Anakin Skywalker- my father," He explained. "And though he did turn to the Dark Side, he died saving me so, I'm not ashamed of that fact," He pointed out. "It was he who killed the Emperor at the Battle of Endor and sacrificed his life doing so to save mine."

"Oh," I nodded understanding in more ways then one.

Despite myself, I couldn't resist feeling a momentary kinship with the aloof and somber Jedi Master before me. After all, I too had a monstrosity as a father who I couldn't hate either. I also couldn't help but notice the irony of the daughter of the Raphlanx being trained to be a Jedi Knight by the son of Vader. It was yet another of those things that seriously makes me wonder if the Force has a sense of humor.

"Now," Luke commented drawing my attention from my thoughts and back to the matter at hand. "After having read the diary I no longer have any doubt as to the precise nature of his plans for you. If you had fallen to the Dark Side of the Force as he had planned, you would have been the perfect tool for the Empire. And," He sighed. "That was unfortunately an inevitability without the aid of a Jedi Master who is aware of your condition."

"'My condition,'" I heard myself repeat. "So, what're you saying? That there's something wrong with me?"

"No, no," He shook his head. "Not 'wrong,'" He took a deep breath. "Dallayna, there are some things that I'm not certain that you know yet so, please bear with me a moment so I can try to explain."

"Alright," I agreed sitting down on the log.

Skywalker took another deep breath for a moment, collecting his thoughts before at long last, he turned to me.

"Now, as I'm sure you're aware Dallayna, any particular abilities that any given knight can or cannot learn have largely to do with the way that they think," He began.

"Right," I agreed. "In fact, if I remember correctly, aren't there some abilities that only females or only certain species can learn?"

"Yes," He nodded. "Now, I'm not entirely certain if you are aware of this fact, but there also are certain individuals who, for one reason or another seem to be one step further then just a mere ability or two. These people possess what's called a Talent."

I struggled with this thought for a moment before deciding that I wasn't entirely certain what he was getting at.

"Look, I'm a debutante so my vocabulary isn't that much higher then a five-year old's," I apologized finally. "Could you use smaller words?" I asked shaking my head. "What do you mean by 'Talent?'"

Luke thought about this for a brief moment.

"Well, Cighal is a perfect example," He told me. "She's a Jedi-Healer," He explained. "You see, even though she's not a medic or a doctor as yet, her Talent in the Force is still that of a Healer," He stated. "Her Talent draws her to and gives her great abilities in medicine and the healing arts. All she needs is the time and the freedom to develop them and given that, she will become a Healer because that's what comes naturally to her."

"Alright," I nodded. "So what does that have to do with me?" I asked still as perplexed as before.

"Patience Jedi," He flashed a quick near-smile of apology as he rose to his feet and began to pace slowly in thought.

"Now, as I was saying," He continued. "There is a… condition that I believe you should be made aware of before we continue this conversation," He declared thoughtfully.

"And this would be the condition that I'm suffering from?"

"Not suffer," He corrected me gently. "Let us merely state that you have it and leave things there until I'm finished."

"Fair enough," I nodded.

"You see, Dallayna," He continued again as if I hadn't interrupted him. "If a child born with Force Potential or, even more so, born Force-Aware is exposed to the Dark Side before a certain age, something happens," He stated grimly. "In almost all cases, the child's mind which is still developing is quiet literally overwhelmed by the Dark Side and," He continued. "Whatever that child would have been, is destroyed and those individuals eventually fall to the Dark Side when they become adults."

A cold hand gripped my gut and I folded my arms over that frozen void as I swallowed past the lump in my throat.

"Oh great golden one," I breathed in Ewok.

"Oh no," His voice told me through the graying world. "'_Almost_ all cases,'" He pointed out. "You aren't one of those cases Dallayna," He stated quickly. "In fact, you are a rare individual that happens maybe once every few hundred years or so."

"I-I don't understand," I confessed my stomach still churning in knots.

Luke took another deep breath of preparation and knelt down in front of me, his eyes locking with mine earnestness filling his expression.

"Sometimes, once in a great while a particularly strong Awareness and mind is affected by the exposure to the Dark Side in a completely different way," He explained quietly. "These individuals from their infancy on: _fight back_.

"Far from being destroyed, their minds actually _strengthen_ themselves against the draw of the Dark Side," He continued rising again. "Unfortunately, the minds of these individuals aren't completely unaffected. I must warn you that these individuals do indeed stand a greater risk of falling to the Dark Side. Properly trained in utilizing their Talent however, they can be a great force for good," He explained. "You see, the problem that arises in such individuals is that even long after the exposure is over with, these individuals are still drawn to fighting the Dark Side and seek its destruction," He informed me. "Properly trained as Jedi and fully on the Light Side of the Force, these individuals are known as Fighter- Knights."

"Oh that's not an oxymoron," I observed rolling my eyes.

"Unfortunately, you're more right then you know Dallayna Vokan," Luke sighed. "You see, having been exposed to the Dark Side of the Force at that early of an age, you will always possess some form of the Dark within you. In fact, that's part of why I brought you here tonight," He admitted. "It was harsh but both of us had to know if you were capable of standing against that taint."

"Fear of what I can become," I agreed grimness filling my own voice.

"Precisely," Luke nodded. "You see Dallayna, if you had fallen to the Dark Side of the Force as my father had planned, then your Talent would have led you to all of the remaining Jedi in hiding and their destruction. All my father would have had to have done was merely sit back and let you do it. You wouldn't have even had to have ever known that he had aided you in your youth," He assessed grimly. "So, if you were to have fallen to the Dark Side or were to fall to the Dark Side then, your Talent would have led to the destruction of the Praxeum and all of the Jedi here."

"And you're letting me _live_?" I goggled in amazement. "Great Golden One Luke, you certainly love to take risks don't you? I mean, you're telling me that you're taking in a possibly defective thermal detonator just waiting to explode on you?" I gapped. "I-I would've turned me into tiny little _nanobites_ by now!"

Suddenly aware of his expression, I winced.

"Wait, don't tell me," I stated holding up my hand. "Typical Fighter comment, right?"

That near-smile again and an almost chuckle.

"Yes it was," He agreed. "However, I believe that you're forgetting the fact that- fully on the Light Side of the Force, your Talent will do the precise opposite," He pointed out. "More then any other type of Talent Dallayna, the Force guides you. And it will always lead you to the right time and place to destroy the Dark Side's foothold wherever it is whether it is a Force Wielder or not," He explained.

"Waitanano," I held up my hand again. "Are you telling me that I'm some sort've Jedi security officer? Like- Like some kind of Light-Sided _ISB_?" I asked amazed.

"In a manner of speaking," He admitted. "You have to understand Dallayna that your Talent," And suddenly his words left him as he shook his head.

Apparently coming to some sort of decision, Luke sat down next to me his manner changing completely.

"Look," He stated finally, completely candid. "Most of us find peace in tranquility," He explained. "Meditation, contemplation, all of the typical things that you would expect from a Jedi but because of your exposure, you- you're _different_," He told me.

"Because you're a Fighter," He continued. "You find peace in turmoil. You are _literally_ happy when things are at their worst. Peace, security, tranquility are- are an anathema to your very _existence_ and that's the greatest danger of all Dale. You see, if you don't learn how to control your Talent then it will perpetually lead you into greater and greater danger, more and more chaos until you actually start _creating_ it," He pointed out.

"At which point I turn," I stated levelly.

"That's exactly it," He agreed. "And in fact, your last adventure is the perfect example of that," He observed. "It all seemed so small, so easy in the beginning, didn't it?" He asked. "But look at where it led you. Even the smallest of things quickly degenerate into chaos Dale," He told me. "Part of your Talent is an almost amazing ability to manipulate the Force when you aren't even aware of it," He stated. "Look at all of the astronomical things that have happened to you in your life so far and you'll see exactly what I mean.

"You wanted to join the Rebellion and all of the occurrences that were necessary for that to happen, happened," He said. "When you determined it was time to find a Jedi Master to train you-"

"-My team got lost on Rekla and we lost twenty years," I provided for him beginning to see what he was pointing out.

"Only to be revived not a year after the Praxeum stabilized," He finished for me. "Precisely when conditions were perfect for you to undergo training," He pointed out. "Your team's ill luck with destruction- that isn't caused by them Dale, it's you- _your_ Talent out of control. Now," He stated. "I'm not saying that all of what's happened to you is the fault of your Talent, some of it is the Force's affect on you," He said evenly. "When I studied about Fighter-Knights with the holocron when we returned here, I discovered that more then any other Jedi, Fighter's tend to have their destinies controlled by the Force. In fact, they seem to be almost closer to it then any other Jedi, almost…"

Brow furrowed in thought, I found myself standing and facing the Sithian temple before me while Luke continued to go on along this vein obviously excited at the uniqueness of my talent for some reason. For my part, I was ignoring him in favor of my own confused and conflicting thoughts.

The dancing prisms of morning were gone now and the distant sun of Yavin was finished rising while the gas planet hung heavy on the horizon. Could I really do it? Could I really spend the rest of my life surrounded by chaos and confusion? But even as I thought the questions, I already knew that I knew the answer.

What, after all were my choices? To spend my days whispering in some dusty temple somber as a corpse? Back to the Empire and to my father as a bovine debutante? Become the creature I just stood against and defied?

Oh no, gallivanting around the galaxy a vagabond against the Dark, a wandering bit of goodness in a harsh and cold universe sounded _so_ much more preferable. In fact, it actually sounded… well, _fun_. No game, of course, certainly not a game, but it did sound fun, I really had to admit that much. It really did sound fun.

Idly, I rolled the idea around in my head much like one would roll wine around on their palate tasting all of the nuances and varying shades. Slowly, ever so slowly, I felt a near smile just begin.

I always _did_ want to be in security.

And now, I was about to join the biggest, the most elite, the greatest security force ever. Not a part of the courts, Luke had said to me. Which of course, as I reheard these words play through my mind a second time they took on a whole new meaning. The jurisdiction for a Fighter would span the entire _galaxy_.

The entirety of the galaxy lay open before me and that thought alone-

"… training?" Luke asked me coming up to my side.

"Hmm?" I asked back.

"I asked if you were ready to begin your training now," He reiterated.

"Oh," I remarked. "Yes," I answered. "Yes, I think I am."

"Good," Luke nodded a slight smile tugging at his lips as his hand squeezed my shoulder companionably. "Because the first thing I wanted to talk to you about was actually fairly serious," He admitted.

"Oh?" I arched an eyebrow completely ignoring the hand on my shoulder.

"Oh yes," He nodded.

If even within my wildest of imaginations I had even momentarily been disbelieving of Luke's familial ties, all doubts immediately fell away as he smiled his eyes sparkling with such cruel mischief that I could only be reminded of- well, Vader.

"Have you ever been in the lower levels of the Praxeum while you've been here?" He asked. "They really do need clearing out, and I was thinking that it would be just perfect for you to help out down there while you think about our little discussion," He informed me casually.

Immediately sensing that trouble was on the horizon I decided that the best course of action was retreat.

"Oh, okay," I agreed readily already beginning to move.

_That_ is of course when I discovered that the friendly hand on my shoulder had been placed there for more then developing a feeling of kinship as it immediately drew me back and tightened firmly.

"Ah," He stated flashing another quick smile filled with far more promise then the Dark Side itself. "Not. So. Fast.

"You see Dallayna," He said. "I wanted to talk to you about a few things," He explained.

"So," He continued. "Let's start with this little matter that Wedge told me about," He stated- eyes boring into mine. "Now," He began. "About the Star Destroyer…"


	15. Closing Note

**A/N: Hey everyone. I would like to send a huge shout of thanks to everyone that read this story and Crystalfeathers especially for the great reviews. I have finally wrangled my best friend into giving me book 2. So now you great readers will get to enjoy. **

**If you want to follow this look for ****Good Knight, Sweet Prince****. As before that will be updated regularly. I am really looking for reviews as she doubts her talents as a writer. Thanks for following and take care.**

**-GsFeral**


End file.
